The Link: Snake and Fox
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: [Repost] Everyone thought Orochimaru was beyond any hope of salvation. Enter Uzumaki Naruto, a half forgotten jutsu by the Yondaime Hokage and an isolated house...
1. Mission Success!

_Here it is. The Link: Snake and Fox. Re-read, re-enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**The Link **

**Chapter I: ****Mission**** Success!**

**

* * *

**

The rain fell heavily all around, and though it was already midnight the surroundings seemed darker than they should be, as if collaborating with the mood of the people inside the house, whose light flickered oddly as if trying in vain to ward off the pressing shadows of the night outside. The house was also oddly silent, though there were four people present. Perhaps the silence was their way of showing their nerves.

Jiraiya kept throwing anxious looks on both the small calendar and clock on Tsunade's desk, sometimes even glaring at it as if trying to dare Time to go even faster. It was Sunday, October 10th, an hour and twenty minutes to midnight to be exact. But it wasn't just Jiraiya who kept glaring at anything that seemed to represent time, for a certain Hatake Kakashi was also doing the same through his normal eye. He leant on the wall across the room, arms folded across his chest like what he normally does, his mouth clamped shut. Kakashi's uneasiness could be seen on the beads of sweat that bedewed his temples. It was strange because the storm only worsened the cold.

"One hour and nineteen minutes." Tsunade announced to the room at large.

Shizune stood up, unable to hold her anxiety any longer. Ton-ton snorted anxiously in her arms. "Tsunade-sama, this idea was bad from the start; you can't possibly hope Naruto will be able to -!"

"Shut up and take your seat." Tsunade snapped. Shizune swallowed painfully and landed back down onto the red couch, hugging Ton-ton closer to her. Kakashi thought she was close to tears. "You know nothing about that boy, so you stop judging him."

Jiraiya shot up now, and started to resume his pacing, his hands behind him. His bristly white hair swished violently behind him, displaying his uneasiness. "You should tell that to yourself, Tsunade. _You_ don't know anything about the boy. If there are two people who know Naruto best in this room, it is Kakashi and I. Why you had to send him on this stupid mission – and _all alone_ – you literally pushed him to his death..."

"Naruto will come back." Tsunade said curtly. She took a sidelong glance onto her desk clock. "One hour and fifteen minutes."

Kakashi did not say anything, but he closed his eyes. _If Naruto doesn't come back, I will personally search for him, even if I have to wage war on the Sound by myself._ Coming to this decision, the Jounin nodded quietly to himself. He knew it was useless to voice out his thoughts; the Godaime will just snap at him – or perhaps she'd crack and slam her slipper onto his face. Now he wouldn't want _that_ to happen. _Naruto, damn you, how am I supposed to tell Sasuke and Sakura..._

"Honestly, Tsunade," said Jiraiya, breaking the silence. "Do you honestly think a Jounin like Naruto – and all alone at that – will be able to catch _Orochimaru_! Have you gone mad!"

The woman finally cracked, and Kakashi winced and braced himself for the sound of slipper coming in contact with a human face. Nothing happened, so Kakashi decided to open his normal eye and take a peek. Tsunade was standing behind her desk, glaring at Jiraiya. She would have represented a bristling cat perfectly. Or a very angry slug.

"I trust that boy with my life! I am sure he will succeed!" Tsunade spoke in a voice of forced calm.

Shizune finally gave in to the pressure and started to sob into Ton-ton's back. Kakashi transferred his gaze to the raging storm outside. It had been a month since Tsunade sent Naruto to try capture Orochimaru single-handed. A month with virtually no communication whatsoever. Kakashi may never understand why until he died – but that was the least of his worries. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and the others were all clamoring for news of Naruto – naturally they didn't know he was sent on this mission – but it would only be a matter of time before they turn into an angry mob with Sasuke in the lead and storm Tsunade's office...

"He will arrive on the appointed time. I am sure." Tsunade declared in a...defeated...voice. She slid back onto her swivel chair. "And if he doesn't...if he doesn't..." she hung her head.

The minutes passed by in a frightening pace Kakashi wouldn't have imagined possible. But he always believed that Time knew its tricks – when you wanted it to slow down it'd annoy you and go doubly fast – and when you wanted it to go fast it'd slow down enough to shame a snail and a porpoise in one go. Kakashi kept his eyes to the dark gloom outside, trying to squint through the thumbnail-sized raindrops falling from the sky.

_Naruto, come on, damn you...nobody will blame you if you fail..._

"Fifty-nine seconds." Tsunade announced in a faint voice.

Kakashi finally left his patch of wall and started tapping his foot impatiently. Jiraiya buried his face in his hands. Shizune stood up and left the room crying.

"Twenty...fifteen...ten..." Tsunade made a choking sound.

The sudden tolling of the midnight hour came as a shock. Jiraiya gave a deep sigh. Kakashi ran to the doors and threw them wide open, unmindful of the rain that now slicked his clothes. The dark was so thick...maybe he just couldn't see...there...something moved! That might be Naruto! But no...it was just a peddler trying to flee from the rain...

The midnight hour passed like a nightmare. It was now 12:15, and still no Naruto. Kakashi clenched his hands into fists and was just about to run outside when -!

"Wait!" he said suddenly. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up. "Light! Please, a lamp, anything! Hurry and put your asses to it!"

It was Tsunade who moved, unnerved. She quickly lit a waterproof lamp and handed it to Kakashi, who thrust it into the night and rain, holding it above his head. Tsunade gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Jiraiya squeezed in between her and Kakashi, bloodshot eyes wide.

Naruto was walking toward them, looking...alive but...there was an awful lot of bandages on his head. He was carrying something...Jiraiya gave a disbelieving moan as he recognized the pale flesh. Naruto was smirking smugly as he finally came to a halt before them. He carefully deposited his 'package' onto the wet ground. It didn't move. Naruto planted his left hand onto his hip before extending out his right to a thumbs-up.

" Mission success!" he declared.

Tsunade slowly lowered her hands. She was crying as she hugged Naruto. "Damn you, moron! You're late and you had us all worried! What happened to you!"

"Eheheh...we had trouble along the way..." Naruto answered sheepishly. "She did put up an amazing fight, but she realized what the link could do and tugged along sulkily..."

Jiraiya frowned. "She? What do you mean?"

Naruto nodded toward the bundle on the ground. Kakashi stepped forward and turned it around. Gasps came from both Tsunade and Jiraiya. It was...a pale woman...with long, sleek black hair. Her black kimono clung to her body suggestively and in spite of himself, Jiraiya felt something trickle down his nose. It was a moment before Kakashi spoke because he had had to unstick his throat.

"Naruto...who is this?"

Naruto didn't reply. He disentangled himself from Tsunade's arms and punched himself. There was a shrill shriek as the woman snapped out of her sleep and jerked up, clutching her bleeding nose. Realizing she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, she looked up at Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya, and realizing who they were, hissed like an agitated snake before leaping to her feet.

"You! You!" she hissed, pointing at them all with a bandaged hand. Tsunade would have to die a hundred times before forgetting that hissing accent.

"Oh gods...it can't be..._Orochimaru_, is that...is that you?"

Jiraiya simply gaped, and Kakashi did not notice his mask drop as a heap around his neck. The pale woman suddenly colored. She did not seem to notice that her kimono slipped a few inches down her left shoulder, offering the men a generous glimpse of her...ahm.

"Don't gape at me like that, Tsunade!" Orochimaru yelled. "And you, Jiraiya!" And then he recognized Jiraiya's look, and immediately hoisted up the kimono over his shoulder.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade turned to Naruto. The blonde only cackled and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Ahm...well...it was the only thing I could do...besides the Link..." Naruto stammered. "I was dying and I didn't have time to think..."

Tsunade looked like she had been punched in the gut. She looked at Naruto's bleeding nose, and then onto...Orochimaru's...own bleeding nose... The Godaime repeated this process. Naruto, Orochimaru...Naruto, Orochimaru... she gasped.

"Naruto you idiot! _You linked with him_!" she burst out.

"WHAT!" Jiraiya said in outrage. "_What!_"

The frog hermit walked toward Naruto and slammed his fist onto the blonde's head – and as expected, Orochimaru's reaction was immediate. An invisible fist hit her – or him – agh, whatever – on the head, and her hair loosened from its messy style and spread around her before she fell unconscious onto the mud. Naruto, however, did not lose unconsciousness – he only swayed on his feet.

"We...are in a serious _shit_." Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade kneeled before Naruto. She was crying and laughing at the same time. "Naruto...how will we execute Orochimaru if he's linked with you? Do you know what the Chakra Link does? You two are bound together for life! If we kill Orochimaru, you will also die!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Oh...oh no...I...I didn't think of that..."

Kakashi slapped his own forehead. He seriously needed some pain killers.


	2. Tsunade's Decision

_

* * *

_

**The Link **

**Chapter II: Tsunade's Decision**

**

* * *

**

The place where Naruto finally tackled Orochimaru in the country of Sound was a total wreck after the battle. What had once been a lush patch of forest had been reduced to a barren wasteland that would very much be at home in the country of Sand. Gaara would be very happy with the huge mounds of sand, if ever he'd know and come anyway. A lone soul was currently standing in the middle of the wreck, a certain bespectacled medic, who goes by the name of Yakushi Kabuto.

Kabuto was silent as he paced around the wasteland, as he was wont to think out loud. He could not understand – and probably never will – how a moron like Naruto ever managed to capture his master. He could vividly remember the battle; all its details before he got incapacitated by a blast of Rasengan.

There was fire; he could remember that very well – fire that was devouring the fallen coniferous trees. The smoke was terrible, so Kabuto had had to let his imagination go wild because he could not see a thing, as his face was squashed against the ground. Orochimaru was silent, of course; Naruto was the one who screamed like there was no tomorrow – Kabuto was sure the brat was dying finally and they would be rid of a pain in the ass – until he heard Orochimaru scream in turn.

Now what bothered him was that his master screamed as if he had been chased by the Sandaime's ghost. Kabuto wished he could have seen what happened, but then the voice changed into that of a woman's – and Naruto was cackling. And after that...silence. It took forty-eight hours for help to find Kabuto, and when he was back on his feet again, the first thing he found was a huge frog doll that was sneering at him. Naruto and Orochimaru where nowhere to be seen.

It would've been better if Kimimaro and the others were still alive, but Kabuto was alone and weak...the medic cursed long and soundly before kicking the sand. He clenched his hands into fists.

_I WILL kill you, Uzumaki Naruto...even if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

Naruto looked up expectantly as a knock came on the door, and he leapt up and opened it. Finally the delivery from Ichiraki Ramen House had arrived, and Tsunade stood up to pay for ten bowls of miso ramen just for Naruto. Naruto took the food inside, laid it on the table and started tackling the first bowl he could reach, unmindful of the disbelieving looks that Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade gave him. 

"You don't seem to be bothered at all." Kakashi commented as he watched Naruto reach for a second bowl.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sure you will find a way, right?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged exasperated looks. Kakashi leant forward.

"Thing is, Naruto, nobody has yet performed the Chakra Link technique since Yondaime. And even then he had been inventing it – all we know of the notes he left us is that he realized how hard it is to break a Chakra Link – so he never went on with his experiment. He hasn't found a solution, and what makes you think we'd find one?" said Kakashi.

There was a moan, and everybody's eyes swiveled onto Orochimaru. The woman – Tsunade shuddered at the mere thought – sat up, clutching her head. There were spots of dark red on her bandaged hands, and Tsunade had had to chew the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from throwing up a diatribe. Shizune eyed Orochimaru fearfully, and she even inched closer to Kakashi as if the Serpent would attack her anytime.

"Can I have one?" Orochimaru asked Naruto. "I'm...I'm hungry."

Naruto nodded and pushed a bowl toward her. Orochimaru took a pair of chopsticks and tried to eat, but every time she tried to pinch the sticks together to pick up some noodles, her hand would tremble uncontrollably. The sticks slipped out of her grip and fell to the floor. She sighed in a defeated way.

"You can't help me, can you?" she said, turning to Naruto again.

"Only when I'm done." Naruto answered.

That seemed good enough for Orochimaru, who contented herself by sipping the soup directly from the bowl. Tsunade folded her arms beneath her breasts and glared at other woman.

"And I don't see _you_ worried at all." She said sourly.

Orochimaru ignored her. Jiraiya grinned and sat down beside the raven-haired woman. "You know...I really think you look -!" but he wasn't able to finish whatever remark he wanted to say, because Orochimaru's left fist slammed into his face.

"Don't even think about it." Orochimaru hissed coldly before resuming.

"Can anyone bother to explain how Naruto accomplished this all?" Shizune piped up.

"I don't want to hear the details," Kakashi shrugged. "What I want to know is what the Link does." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Orochimaru looked at each other. Tsunade could not help but feel afraid at the way the two seemed to be _cooperating_. Could that be an effect of the Link? They start to _like_ each other? Heaven forbid, she can't allow it to come to that. Moreover Kakashi was right – Naruto captured the bastard, and they should all be worrying about severing the link.

"You explain." Orochimaru said bitterly. "Since I don't understand it myself."

Naruto scratched his nose. He looked lost.

"You can begin where you captured me." Orochimaru snapped irritably.

"Well..." said Naruto, choosing his words carefully. "She was about to kill me really. Had me by the neck with her tongue – I didn't have enough Chakra left...I was so desperate – I didn't want to die before I even became Hokage," Orochimaru snorted with disgust and Tsunade glared at her. "Then I remembered something I read from a notebook three days before I was sent on the mission. It didn't require much Chakra, and then I was hard put – I couldn't think clearly with the air being squeezed out of my lungs. I gathered whatever was left in me, and had to rely on memory from then on. Said shape the Chakra as a string...and drive it deep into your target...and that's what I did." He shrugged and drank down some soup. "And then she started screaming. No, she was a he then. He was clutching his own neck, his eyes were bulging and he let go of me."

"You performed the linking...out of despair...?" Tsunade said faintly as her hand flew to her head.

"Err, yeah, I guess." Naruto replied uncertainly.

"You overtly stupid boy!" Jiraiya yelled in frustration. "You make Kakashi and I look like idiots! What have you learned from us!" He made to slam his fist onto Naruto's head again but Orochimaru moved swiftly and kicked him in the face. Tsunade stood up, eyes ablaze.

"I won't let you harm the boy," Orochimaru said icily. "If you so much as threaten him, _I will kill you._"

"I don't understand." Shizune piped up. "Why is Orochimaru protecting Naruto?"

Orochimaru tossed her head in agitation. "Oh, you want to know what the Link does? Well for your information, whatever happens to Naruto _happens to me_! Punch him and I get punched – strangle him and I suffocate! _Whatever happens to Naruto will happen to me three times in magnitude_! And on a happier note, we can't go farther than fifty meters from each other because the link snaps like a rubber band! What a very happy fate we have, don't you think!"

Tsunade could feel her jaw dropping yet again. She clutched her head again – thinking was hard because her head wanted to burst open. "A reflection...this link reflects whatever happens to the doer..." she looked at Naruto and Orochimaru. "What else do you share through this link? Naruto, can you in turn feel whatever happens to Orochimaru? How about thoughts and emotions?"

"The link is one-sided, I think." Naruto shrugged. "I don't feel anything. But I don't agree with the execution idea. I might still die." He added fearfully.

"True, we cannot take that risk." Kakashi agreed.

Jiraiya got up from the floor, clutching his swollen nose. "But this gives us a new set of problems. I am sure the Sound is searching for their master. We cannot let the Sound have both Naruto and Orochimaru. We must research and find a way to sever the link while keeping their whereabouts secret. And we cannot simply allow the news of their link to leak out. The other countries will see this as treachery, Tsunade." He shot the Godaime a meaningful look.

Orochimaru was struck with a thought. _Kabuto must know of my present condition. It will be a race to whoever severs the link first – Tsunade or him. If Konoha wins this race, then I'm..._

"We need a place only the four of us knows." Shizune suggested.

Tsunade stood up and started pacing around the room. "I will try find a way to break this link of yours. But I cannot say how long it will take. But I have decided that for everybody's welfare as well as yourselves, you, Naruto and Orochimaru, must stay in hiding until we finally find a solution. This is my decision."

"But to where?" Kakashi asked. "Might I remind Godaime that Neji and the others are itching for news of Naruto."

Tsunade waved a hand. "I know, I know. We can keep them distracted enough to go on with the research undisturbed. That will be your job, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi blinked. "Shizune, you will help me with the task of finding a solution. Do not let Haruno Sakura know anything whatsoever. I will take care of her." Shizune nodded slowly. "Jiraiya, you will take Naruto and Orochimaru to my estate far southwest, deep in the jungles. That will be the perfect place for them – nobody knows that place except us four, and the villagers are blissfully ignorant of the happenings in greater Konoha."

Jiraiya grinned. "I like the arrangement. Might I also volunteer to remain with them until the research is over? They'll need my protection, and ah...writing my new novel will be very good in such a...ahm...peaceful place."

"I object!" Orochimaru snapped as she hugged her kimono tighter over her body. "You can't seriously let this idiot do that job!"

"We could do better with Kakashi-sensei, I think." Naruto added with a very annoying cackle.

Jiraiya frowned. "I am higher ranking than Kakashi, am older and wiser. Do you two honestly think he alone can defend you if some unwanted people find out about your whereabouts? Some people like...let's see...Uchiha Itachi?"

Orochimaru's knuckles went whiter, if possible. Naruto choked on a piece of barbecue.

"He's right." Kakashi nodded. "You two won't be able to defend yourselves properly. Jiraiya is the best person for this."

"Ahh...I am glad you realize that, Kakashi!" Jiraiya declared triumphantly. "The first autographed copy of my new novel for you!" Kakashi beamed, and Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"So that is settled." Tsunade said in a final sort of voice. She frowned at Orochimaru. "Before we all forget, how did you end up like that anyway?"

But Orochimaru only rolled her eyes and refused to answer. Naruto laughed. "Well, when I managed to link with her, I had to think of a nice way to sneak out of the Sound unhampered. Since she couldn't do the hand seals for the jutsu herself, I did it for her. She did pummel me a lot, but thanks to the link, she desisted." There was a flash of teeth.

"I just have to say that you look beautiful, Orochimaru." Jiraiya smirked, and he had to dodge a flying kunai for that comment. "I wonder how pretty the rest of you are under that dress." This time he did not manage to evade a bandage fist that slammed straight into his nose.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, I can never understand how you made it into Jounin rank with that kind of thinking. Be more careful in the future, though I know this warning just tends to bounce off your skull. Jiraiya, I want the three of you eight miles out of this city first thing in the morning. Do you understand me?" Jiraiya nodded confidently, and Orochimaru spared him a glare. "I might drop a visit every now and then to give you details on our research."

Naruto nodded resolutely. "Right." And then he felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see Orochimaru looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I forgot..." He picked up his chopsticks and started to help Orochimaru with the noodles. "Open wide!"

"You know," said Shizune. "That just looks so wrong."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji lifted his gaze from his empty udon bowl and looked around the isolated village Sasuke had sent him to. Neji frowned – no, glared at the tiny piece of celery that remained of his meal. There was practically _nothing_ in this village. Why on earth would Sasuke send him _here_ when he could be searching through other worthy places? The white-eyed Jounin gave an annoyed huff as he pulled a bill from his purse and left the food stall, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Like Naruto would be strolling around here, really." Neji muttered to himself as he walked down the street, his Byakugan working, giving him all around vision without the need to turn his head this way and that. "He'd likely be hopping around in the Mist country or whatever godforsaken place it is...heck, you can't even buy a kunai in these parts..." he gave another frustrated sigh.

It had been a month since Naruto vanished. It could have been another special training, but then, why would he fail to give news to his friends? They tried asking Godaime for help, she also said she would, but every time Sasuke went to ask for details, all they got was nonsensical answers. And then Shikamaru decided that they should take the matter into their own hands. It was hard, especially with Shikamaru and Sasuke having their own teams to teach now, so Neji, Kiba and Chouji had to take turns going to places around Konoha.

Neji found a bench and sat down moodily. "Blasted piece of godforsaken land with nothing in it except mushrooms." He grunted in annoyance as he messed up his hair with his hand.


	3. The House

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter III: The House**

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru had barely re-closed his (he still views himself as a guy, no matter how his anatomy changed drastically) eyes to take whatever sleep there was, when he was roused by Naruto. He wasn't given a chance for a well-deserved nap; he and Naruto had been awake for four days straight since re-entering the border of Konoha. Grumpily, he sat up and took the piece of stick Naruto had given him days ago from his sleeve, and in one swift and deft movement gathered his sleek hair into a nice twist at the back of his head. Naruto knelt before him and wordlessly started to remove the sodden bandages on his hands to change it for fresh ones.

"When was the last we changed your bandages?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know." He answered shortly.

"Your hands look worse," Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

Orochimaru stopped himself from retorting, and instead watched how Naruto cleaned his hands in annoyed silence. The brat had always been like this since he had been kidnapped – he seemed to take it as a personal mission to take care of him and his hands. Orochimaru could not understand why Naruto was taking his time and even bothering with his hands, but then, the brat gave him a very surprising answer. 'You wouldn't want it to be infected,' was what Naruto said. And he did pout exceedingly whenever refused with the honor of cleaning and changing bandages.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked as he dabbed some clear liquid on the dark, rotting flesh. The concoction hissed and frothed madly. "Well?"

"No," he snapped. "Hurry up, will you?"

Jiraiya was watching the proceedings with amusement and disbelief on his face. "Oi, oi, Naruto, I can't understand why you're bothering with cleaning and dressing up O-chan's hands. Sandaime made sure her hands will never heal – all of that's useless."

"Just because." Naruto replied. He reached for a fresh roll of bandages from the medical kit Shizune gave him, and started the meticulous and slow process of re-wrapping Orochimaru's hands and arms.

Jiraiya found himself giving a long breath. _Naruto, you're too damn nice for your own good. If it were me, I would've kicked his hands and spat on his face. Why are you doing all this? Are you thinking of changing Orochimaru? It's too late to do that. He won't change, no matter what kindness you show him. Just like your father..._

"There, we're finished." Naruto said happily as he stood up.

Orochimaru wordlessly flexed his hands and stood up as well. Jiraiya walked behind him and secured a blindfold over his eyes. And then the frog hermit turned to Naruto and asked him to change his appearance, an order which the Jounin obeyed.

"It's no use blindfolding me; I know where we're going." Orochimaru smiled. "Do you honestly think isolating me will keep Kabuto and the rest of my village from finding me? It was stupid to discuss the house in front of me in the first place. You could have put cork in my ears."

Jiraiya frowned, and had Orochimaru been in his original form, he'd have gladly slammed his fist into the serpent's head. Or maybe thrust a kunai into his neck. However, his position behind 'O-chan' provided him an excellent view of her rounded breasts. The perverted hermit smiled inwardly to himself as he pretended to check the blindfold for any loose spots, when in fact he was just feasting his eyes on the snowy view.

_It would've been a nicer view when this happened to you when we were younger, O-chan,_ Jiraiya cackled inside his own head. He wondered how those white mounds of flesh would feel like under his hands. _And I must say that if Sandaime were alive still, he'd have bled himself dry if he saw you!_

Naruto surveyed himself in front of the mirror, disgusted. _I look like Shikamaru!_ He poked his nose. _And my nose is too flat_. Then he lifted his gaze and saw just exactly what Jiraiya was doing, and he coughed. Jiraiya jumped and surreptitiously cleared his throat and stepped away from Orochimaru.

"Right. We're going now." Jiraiya announced.

He led the way out of the room, followed by Naruto and finally Orochimaru, who had his right hand clamped tightly onto Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated with each passing day. He scratched his nose and cast a furtive look around the greenery surrounding him, and he sneered. _You'd have to move more silently than that if you want my bells,_ he thought. Konohamaru and his teammates thought they were good enough in concealment, but they were sorely wrong. Sasuke could point them out even if they were a mile away. 

Sasuke sighed and looked at the pair of bells tied tightly onto the index finger of his right hand. He smiled faintly as he remembered the not-so-faraway time when he had been a Genin with Sakura and Naruto. Hatake Kakashi had given them the same training. He chuckled lightly as he remembered Naruto's face when he got tied onto the same log Sasuke was crouching on now.

The raven-haired young man sighed some more and tried to remember the reports given by Chouji and Kiba. Neji still had not sent back any news regarding their own private search for Naruto. Sasuke was getting slightly worried; Naruto missing was one thing, and if Neji vanished as well...he would have loved to storm Godaime right now and yell at her until she got annoyed, but that was just not his way. Naruto-ness rubbing off him.

_Right side, kunai approaching!_ Sasuke did not even blink as he tilted his head backward to avoid the kunai thrown at him. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled to nobody in particular. He stood up and performed the hand seals for his Katon Housenka no Jutsu. Turning to his left, Sasuke fired fireballs from his mouth at the clump of bushes in that direction. A terrified yell broke out and a certain black-haired ninja came jumping out of the bushes, clutching his smoking butt.

_Stupid idiot, I wonder how he managed to graduate from the Ninja Academy_, Sasuke thought as he shook his head hopelessly. He did not say it openly, but he thought that the team he was teaching was the worst of the batch. _Little midgets couldn't even substitute properly if I screamed at them, the fools._ Only Konohamaru showed some potential, but even then, Sasuke knew not to get his hopes up.

"Katon Housenka? Isn't that a bit too harsh?"

Sasuke turned and did not seem surprised to see Kakashi crouching on ground beside him. "Kakashi-sensei, what brings you to these parts?" the Uchiha inquired. He would not let Kakashi lecture him on his teaching methods. The older Jounin stood up and shoved his right hand in his pockets, searching. Sasuke could not help raise an eyebrow. _What is it now?_

Kakashi fished out a sodden yellow envelope from his pocket and wordlessly gave it to Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha immediately recognized Naruto's handwriting, and eyes wide, tore open the envelope and pored over the letter's contents.

"Best if you don't worry about him." Kakashi said. "He is all right, I know him as well as you do. Tell Shikamaru and the others of this. Otherwise Godaime might not be so lenient."

Sasuke felt his eyebrows twitch. So Tsunade was aware that they were looking for Naruto. Sasuke let his inky black eyes wander over the letter again. He cast a furtive look toward Kakashi's parting back. Sasuke crumpled up the letter in his fist. _Poor forgery, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto **never** tells me he loves me. _

The Uchiha waited until Kakashi was out of sight. And then he turned to the seemingly empty landscape around him. "Oi! Two-hour break for the three of you! And put some ointment onto that butt!"

So saying he turned on his heels and vanished as a blur.

_Naruto is back in Konoha. Godaime and Kakashi...they're hiding him from us. If they think they can keep Konoha 9 from finding Naruto, they have to think again!_

* * *

Jiraiya planted his slippered foot onto the severed pine trunk before him. "This place looks nice enough. Rest up, both of you. We still have a long way to go." So saying he whipped out a cigarette from his pockets and lighted it with his Chakra. 

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms while Orochimaru folded his legs underneath him and sat down on the ground. The Serpent reached up and pulled the stick that held his sleek hair into a twist, and his hair fell around him like a dark cloud. Naruto walked up to him and gave him a waterskin.

"Can I have a nap? Just for an hour?" Orochimaru pleaded. "I need rest – and my arms are killing me."

Jiraiya very nearly swallowed the cigarette he had been puffing on. He shot a look toward the blindfolded woman. She was breathing harshly, and the blindfold was wet in spots – had she been crying? The frog hermit's gaze went downward to his former teammate's hands. There were spots of red there again, this time bigger than the last. He very nearly jumped when Orochimaru whimpered – and he gaped as he saw two distinct drops of tears fall from the pale cheeks and onto the bandaged hands.

"Oi, you okay?" Jiraiya asked. He sounded concerned in spite of himself.

Orochimaru nodded. "I'm fine. I just need sleep."

Jiraiya chewed his lower lip. _I shouldn't pity the bastard. For all I know this could be an act – an act to make Naruto and I lower our guard. _But then his gaze kept flicking from the bloodied bandages to the tear-streaked cheeks. _He still knows how to cry, does he? The last time I saw him cry was when we were Genins. Tsunade had destroyed his favorite kunai. And a damn racket he made, too._

"This tree trunk here looks fine enough," said Naruto. "Over here, if you please."

Orochimaru made his way toward Naruto and the blonde helped him settle down. Soon he was curled up beside the tree trunk, fast asleep.

"Oi, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Never lower your guard around Orochimaru. You will be surprised how good an actor – or actress – he can be."

Naruto nodded. "But she looks..."

"It doesn't matter how she looks, Naruto!" Jiraiya raised his voice. He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. "What matters is what she is, not what she was. You've faced her in countless battles, and by now you should have a shrewd of measure of her capabilities. Do you understand me?"

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and did not need to answer.

* * *

Two hours later and the three continued their journey, plunging deeper into the thick forests of southwestern Konoha, all the time nearing the tiny hamlet of Kikuyu. Jiraiya led the way through the dark and shadowy trees, keeping close to the river and staying high up in the canopy of trees, where the foliage was thickest. They were ninjas, and two of the three legendary Sannin nonetheless, but bandits were nuisances and fighting them would be called bullying instead. 

It was early evening when they arrived in Kikuyu, and the cicadas were only starting their nighttime singing, provided lights by countless specks of lights from fireflies. Naruto understood why Tsunade picked this place for them – there were no malls nor cinemas nor arcades, and there was only a single ramen house in the village. And even that one looked close to being swallowed whole by the earth. There were very few lights coming from tallow candles.

"We're staying in this place?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing, and his lower lip jutting out. "This looks worse than the horror movie I saw three months ago – you know, that one with the well?"

Jiraiya pointed to the dark outline of a creepy-looking house that stood on a cliff that overlooked the village. "That is where we'll be staying."

Naruto swallowed. "That old crone's house has electricity, right? And TV? Food? PlayStation?"

"As long as we have a decent toilet, everything else is fine with me." Orochimaru commented.

"You can't live on toilet alone!" Naruto retorted in scandalized tones.

"Last time I was here, there were lights." Jiraiya said. "Come on, keep up."

He led the hike to the house. The path that led up to it was rocky and craggy, and was overgrown by weeds. And then they finally came to the porch. Jiraiya pushed the door open and went inside, careful to remove his slippers before stepping on the dusty and creaky tatami floors. For a moment the frog hermit fumbled along the walls, and light flicked alive. Orochimaru had finally removed his blindfold.

"So...this is where we'll be staying?" he said in a hushed voice.

Naruto's jaw could have dropped to the floor. "B-but...but..." he spluttered. Then he started flapping his arms. "There is _nothing_ in this house! We'll go crazy in a week!"


	4. Attentions and Distractions

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter IV: Attentions and Distractions**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru snorted with laughter as he reread what was supposed to be Naruto's letter to Sasuke. The ponytail-sporting Jounin cackled some more and had had to cover his mouth with his left hand. 

_Dearest friend Sasuke, _

_Sorry if I had not been able to write to you guys, but I am all right. I am undergoing a special training right now, and it had been on short notice,'s why I never had the chance to inform you. But rest assured I am okay. I will probably be back in Konoha with you guys, ready to jam, by April or May next year. _

_Love lots, _

_Naruto_

"Honestly." Shikamaru choked out in between gasps of hilarity. "Do they honestly think we're so _dense_ so as not to see through this obviously pathetic piece of copying? 'I will probably be back in Konoha with you guys, ready to jam,' since when did Naruto learn how to _jam_? Does he even _know_ the word exists?"

Sasuke was frowning and did not look happy. "I know Naruto's here in Konoha somewhere. They're hiding him from us. And if you ask me, my guts tell me our friend's never been in a special training whatsoever."

"He might have been sent on an A-class mission." Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "But that can't be, nobody sends Shinobi on an A-class mission all alone. That would be the peak of madness. Mayhap I think our foxy little friend caused a lot of mess."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not mess. He'd still be able to see us even if he's on a penance – I know Naruto well. This has got to be a mission. But who else were sent with him? To what aim was this mission thought up for?"

"Maybe he eloped with someone." Chouji piped up through a mouthful of potato chips.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at him in perfect unison. Sasuke's eyes were so big they could have popped out of his head – while Shikamaru was laughing heartily as he clutched his belly.

"Chouji, you big idiot, what made you say that?" Shikamaru chortled. "Naruto, _elope_? Well, I pity the blind girl who went with him then! Naruto doesn't even know how to court properly! What a weird thing to say!" then his face returned to its normal serious expression. He ran a hand through his brow. "Tch, so troublesome."

Sasuke blinked. "Did Kiba and Neji return already?"

Chouji nodded, his double chins wobbling. "Well, I met Kiba on the way here – he said he had to go back and inform his mother first that he's back. He'll be with us shortly, I expect. As for Neji..." the fat Jounin shrugged. "Hinata is getting worried. She confronted me last night and told me that we should find Neji – she's having trouble inventing all sorts of lies for excuses. Sooner or later the whole Hyuuga clan would be searching for him. I wonder what happened to him, though. He isn't the type of ninja who has a poor sense of direction..."

"He's right." Sasuke nodded. "I'm getting anxious with all of this. We need some help on the search – stupid Tsunade, assigning me a bunch of losers to teach...I could have found Naruto by now and dragged him back here by his collar if you ask me."

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "Losers?"

The Uchiha only rolled his eyes. "Don't ask. Suffice it to say that it'd be a miracle if they even make it to the Chuunin exams."

Shikamaru only grinned. He was just about to speak when Hatake Kakashi rounded the corner and was walking straight toward them. Sasuke coughed and shoved his hands into his pockets and averted his gaze. Chouji busied himself with his chips, leaving Shikamaru to confront the older Jounin.

"Yo, Kakashi."

Kakashi stopped and blinked, as if only realizing they were standing in his way. He tilted his head in a peculiar manner and looked at them all beadily, especially Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned back.

"Funny." Kakashi commented. "Where are Naruto, Kiba and Neji?"

Sasuke coughed once more and walked some distance away. Shikamaru peered up at Kakashi. Something was fishy here. "Kiba is back in their house, doing some chores. Neji, on the other hand, is with Hinata. We don't know where Naruto is; shouldn't you be the one telling us of his whereabouts?"

Kakashi paused and blinked. "You don't know where Naruto is?"

"Are you deaf?" Sasuke snapped. Shikamaru shot him a warning glare.

Kakashi straightened up and fixed them all with a sharp gaze before walking on, hands in his pockets. He vanished as he went into the next street. Shikamaru started scratching his chin.

"Hatake Kakashi certainly is funny today." He said. "First he gives us a letter _supposedly_ written by Naruto, and now he asks us where that fox is."

Sasuke wordlessly followed Kakashi, but when he rounded the same street, the Jounin was nowhere to be seen. He knew that sharp glare. How could he forget? The man who had recently talked to them was _not_ Hatake Kakashi.

"Naruto, you great bumbling idiot, what mess have you created now?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Tsunade was getting frustrated. And it was not good news if she reached the end of her patience because she tended to destroy tables and walls. She bit the other end of her pen really hard before scratching out the note she had just written on a Chakra chart.

"Stupid...stupid, thing!" she cursed. "Blasted piece of a failed technique! AGGHH!"

She reached for a tattered notebook that lay atop thick books about Chakra control. She flipped open the yellow pages carefully and pored over the neat handwriting on them. It was the same notebook Naruto read the Chakra Link technique from. Yondaime Hokage's notebook.

_I have recently discovered a technique involving a surprisingly low amount of Chakra. It works in a most peculiar way, I suppose, because it enables me to link with an other ninja. I find it will be most useful in missions that involve tag-teams. However, this technique has some peculiar side-effects. If I trip and smash my face on a rock (heaven forbid!), the same thing happens to the ninja I am linked with – three times in magnitude. What may be tolerable pain for me might not be so tolerable for him. I have also found out that I cannot move too far from the one I am linked with, because the link somehow contracts and pulls us together. Suffice it to say that this is a nice way to get concussions. No, no, I am babbling. A Hokage shouldn't be babbling. Now, the link is done..._

Tsunade's eyes flashed as she slammed the notebook shut. She had read through all five pages of the note for the nth time, but still she could not find out any solution whatsoever. Yondaime Hokage took his liberty to discuss the funny and psychotic effects of this linking; conveniently forgetting to write down how he dissolved it. Tsunade surmised that Yondaime Hokage had _linked_ with someone before. Drat, if only she could find out who the person is! And then, she'd have to worry if the person was alive still, or was already six feet under the ground (heaven forbid, indeed!). If it were so, she could always follow Jiraiya and the others in Kikuyu and ask Orochimaru to revive the person so they could ask questions...but no, the damn snake would just refuse point-blank. Orochimaru had never been the helpful type, and he did _love_ it when she was annoyed.

The Godaime huffed and re-opened the notebook. She flipped over to the third page, where Yondaime had been engrossed into discussing the wilder effects of his linking technique.

_I do not know if I can call this link pleasant or troublesome. It is pleasant because it deepens certain bonds of friendship between you and the one you are linked with – it does develop the tendency to protect each other from whatever harm. However, if you are linked with the opposite sex (I am glad I did not do so), things start to get very frustrating. The baths, for one example. But even then, something scares me. While whatever happens to me reflects back into the ninja I had linked with, the link in time opened for me a window to the other's thoughts and emotions. I get annoyed when he gets annoyed. Sometimes I just laugh even though there is nothing funny in front of me. I believe this induces psychosis...I must sever the link soon..._

Tsunade felt a chill down her spine. _I believe this induces psychosis_. Heaven and hell both forbid, the link induces _madness_? She stood up and started pacing her study, biting her enameled nails while seemingly unaware of doing it. The longer the link remained, the scarier the effects, that much she knows now. _Opens a window to the other's thoughts and emotions_. Naruto, knowing what goes on in Orochimaru's foul mind? That could be useful, but still!

There was a knock, and Tsunade was roused out of her thoughts, much to her annoyance. "Who is it!" she shouted. "Didn't I tell you nobody should bother me this morning!"

"Hokage-sama..." said a timid voice that Tsunade immediately recognized. "It's me...Sakura..."

The blonde woman shut her eyes in annoyance before sweeping all her charts and notes back into her drawer with one move of her hand. "All right, enter!" The door creaked open and Sakura went inside. Tsunade took a moment to examine her student – now of Chuunin rank, of course.

"What do you want now?" Tsunade snapped. She did not want to vent out her spleen on anybody, but it was Sakura's fault she decided to butt in now. "Make it quick!"

"Sasuke-kun...wants to..." Sakura began lamely.

"Tell him no!" Tsunade snarled. She pointed to the door. "And get out of this room or I will make you! OUT!" Sakura looked close to tears but left anyway. Tsunade sat back down and pulled out her charts and notebooks. _I can't resume your lessons until I solve this problem I have right now, Sakura-chan, I hope you understand that. _The Fifth opened the notebook again and pored over the last page of Yondaime's notes about the Chakra Link.

_The link has been enjoyable and troublesome in equal measure. However I do not want the ninja who reads this now to try it merely because he finds himself curious or have been made wanting to experience the same things I have noted here. Let me warn you that IT IS NOT EASY. It is dangerous, potentially lethal, even. Do not be misguided by my rants and brawls, no matter how exciting I made it sound. It certainly is not so. But even then, if somebody does dare to repeat this stupidity after me, read and understand my words well, whoever you are. _

_THE LINK CAN BE SEVERED IN THE MOST OBVIOUS WAY._

...that was it, honestly. In the next pages Yondaime had been ranting of his problems about Konoha and some other techniques not worth mentioning. Tsunade growled in frustration as she read and reread the last sentence to herself. _The link can be severed in the most obvious way_. What obvious way was it? Of course Orochimaru had tried everything possible – he was not stupid – but then, why were he and Naruto still linked! Tsunade thought that the Fourth was wise and possibly the greatest ninja Konoha ever produced, but all of that changed now. Now she thought the Fourth was a stupid, shambling idiot who liked to leave riddles even after his death.

Tsunade returned to her Chakra points chart and scrawled furiously on it. Naruto would have tried to sever the link too; his skull might be dense most of the time, but then, he was quick to rectify his mistakes if he realized them. But then, the fact remained that _the link was still intact_. What on earth could ever sever it? Before Jiraiya led Naruto and Orochimaru into hiding, she had interviewed the blonde Jounin. Naruto did say he could no longer see the linking. If he could no longer see it, how could he sever it? Orochimaru refused to speak, though Tsunade felt he did try doing something about it. She flipped back some pages on the Fourth's notebook.

_More importantly, the link, once it is in place, can only be seen by people who have the Byakugan._

Tsunade thought _very_ hard. Byakugan...she might ask for help from Neji or Hinata on this. She sighed and returned to her chart, scrawling notes and ideas, and then scratching them out anyway. If ever she did break the link, Naruto was far from having a good time afterward.

* * *

Kabuto found everything peculiar. He expected that by now, Konoha would have put up Orochimaru's face in a poster and plastered it on anything that stood still long enough. Konoha would have loved to gloat on such a major victory. He was even surprised that the people seemed to know nothing about the capture of the Sound's master. Everything made it look that Orochimaru was still alive, if not kept in prison. That alone was enough to ease Kabuto's thoughts and breathing. He would never have forgiven himself if he'd arrived and saw his master's head on a pike.

He sat down on a bench, now sporting the appearance of a boy he had come across earlier. It was too dangerous masquerading around as Hatake Kakashi; Sasuke very nearly caught him back there. But that helped Kabuto, even for a bit. Kakashi obviously knew something about why greater Konoha was still unaware of their history's capture. Tsunade was up to something. Or else she wouldn't have kept her victory quiet. Did it by chance go messy? He was not even sure if Naruto was here! He had expected that by bumping into Sasuke and the others he would know where Naruto was, but he was disappointed in that department. Even the idiot's friends knew nothing. Hell, they did not even appear to know that Naruto had been sent on an A-class mission all alone!

"If I solve this mystery, I will find Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said to himself. "I must get to work quickly."

He stood up and went to the nearest ramen house he could find. Thinking was all very well, but he needed food.

* * *

Orochimaru thought he had already poked his head into every nook and cranny of what was supposed to be a house. He found no sign of food, not even a moldy crumb of bread. Somewhere Jiraiya had managed to unearth several futons, pillows and blankets. Naruto had been overjoyed to find a TV, but then kicked it anyway because it turned out to be broken. He himself had checked the toilet of course, it was wide and clean albeit dusty, and he was extremely relieved to find the heating system still worked. But apart from that...the brat was right. He could not live on a decent toilet alone.

"Anything there?" said Naruto's voice.

Orochimaru drew away from the empty cupboard he had opened and shook his head. "There is nothing here. We can hope to buy some food down in the village, if you like."

Naruto pouted some more and folded his hands across his chest. His eyes were presently narrowed into annoyed slits. "I knew that old crone had nothing here! It was stupid of me to expect anything else, really."

Orochimaru blinked slowly and touched his belly. It was churning like mad. "You're hungry."

"Damn right I am!" Naruto replied angrily. "We really should buy something." He turned on his heels and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oy, perverted hermit! We need money now! Cough up!" and then he returned to Orochimaru. "You cough up too. I only have a few bills here." And he started searching his pockets.

While Orochimaru tried to see if he had anything with him, Jiraiya joined them, frowning. He gave three coins to Naruto.

"Don't be a stingy bastard!" Naruto complained. "I know you have more than this!"

"That is all I have with me, don't complain." Jiraiya replied easily.

Orochimaru paused. "I...I haven't any money, Naruto."

"WHAT!" Naruto burst out. "You're one of the legendary Sannin and the leader of the Sound, _and you have no money_!"

The snake felt a vein throb on his forehead. "It's not my fault if I forgot my purse when you captured me, stupid idiot! And being a Sannin does not necessarily mean you're rich!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks angrily and glared at him and Jiraiya. "People here are so useless!" that was all and he stomped out of the house.

Orochimaru felt the familiar pain blossom in his chest, and he had no choice but to follow Naruto outside. He could not believe that he was here, stuck in a stupid house with stupid Naruto and stupid Jiraiya – and he could not do anything about it.

He laughed hysterically. Now he must be going mad. Not a happy thought at all.


	5. The Unwanted Housemate

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter V: The Unwanted Housemate**

* * *

"Naruto-kun..."

"What?"

"...It's the middle of the night. You can't seriously think that a store would be willing to sell two strangers anything."

There was a pout and much narrowing of eyes.

"We can always try buying in the morning, right?"

"Fine!"

The blonde Jounin turned on his heels and stomped back to the house, followed by a very pretty except rather pale black-haired woman in an equally black kimono. Naruto went back inside, but Orochimaru took a moment to examine the house with his golden eyes. It was rather big and imposing upon first sight outside, but the appeal and sense of grandeur was immediately lowered once you noticed the peeling paint...holes in the door...and creaky hinges that was enough to make anyone deaf. And the inside was worse than the outside. There was _nothing_ in the house. Dust was an inch thick in most areas, cupboards stood empty and full of spiders...no TV, no radio...and no refrigerator. Some house, eh?

Orochimaru shook his head and made his way back into the house. Jiraiya and Naruto were arguing.

"There's no room? What do you mean there's no room!" Naruto was shouting.

"What I mean is there are no separate bedrooms for all of us." Jiraiya replied. He looked concerned. "All the other rooms are packed full with boxes and I don't know what they contain. There's only one room vacant, and we'll have to squash ourselves in it..."

Naruto clutched his head. "No, no! We can't do that!"

The frog hermit sighed. "I know...see, I sleep like a wild gorilla too...we wouldn't want to have black-eyes in the morning and find our teeth knocked out of our mouths..."

Orochimaru was frozen by the door. _One bedroom?__ I have to SHARE a bedroom with JIRAIYA while I am in the shape of a WOMAN!_ The Serpent compressed his luscious lips and glared at Jiraiya, and then at Naruto. _You stupid moron! If I ever break away from this stupid link I will definitely kill you! And then I will use Kuchiyose Edo Tensei and revive you, and then I will kill you again!_

"I don't know with you two, but I will be sleeping outside." Orochimaru frowned as he swept away a few strands of black hair from his pretty face. "I will NOT sleep in the same room as you two."

Jiraiya turned his head, locks of white hair dancing across his eyes. He smiled a _very_ beautiful smile as he let his eyes wander over the woman's toned down shoulders, breasts concealed beneath the black kimono cloth and shapely hips. Jiraiya could not help think of himself as the 'father', the head of this house, Naruto was the 'son' and Orochimaru was... his grin broadened.

"See why I cannot join you two in the room?" Orochimaru spat, glaring at Jiraiya.

The white-haired Sannin took tentative steps toward his former teammate, still smiling. "You know, you needn't be hot-tempered, what with your pretty face. You will look loads better if you smile. Tsunade always said frowning hastened aging. You wouldn't want that, would you?" he dropped his voice to a whisper as he leaned close to take in her scent. "You...smell...good..."

Orochimaru glowered and elbowed Jiraiya in the ribs, making him grunt. He stepped away nimbly. Naruto watched the two while shaking his head in disbelief. _Does this perverted hermit even realize that it's Orochimaru he's picking on?_

"I'm warning you, Jiraiya, one more move and I'll..." Orochimaru stopped dead, eyes on the floor. Puzzled, Naruto looked to see what it was...and saw a very big black rat, about the size of his two fists, sitting on the tatami floor, licking its wet fur. Naruto lifted his gaze, and saw that Orochimaru had started to tremble, all the while golden eyes fixed onto the gigantic rat.

"Err...?" Naruto began uncertainly.

"It's a rat!" Orochimaru gasped, his voice suddenly sounding like sandpaper rubbed against a very rusty piece of metal. "A rat! A _black and big rat_! It's a rat!"

"Yeah, I think we all know what it is." Naruto said.

For some reason, the rat seemed to drive Orochimaru mad. He – err, she – screamed and ran toward the nearest shelter she could find – Jiraiya. The Serpent threw herself into Jiraiya's arms and coiled her limbs around him.

"EEE! KILL IT! KILL IT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES! I HATE BIG BLACK RATS! KILL IT OFF! KILL IT OFF!"

Naruto simply _gaped_. Jiraiya was obviously having the time of his life, what with his face squashed happily between...erm.

"KILL IT OFF, NARUTO!" Orochimaru gave a strangled yell. "KILL IT OFF!"

Naruto was started to laugh when he threw a kunai that instantly killed the rodent. Orochimaru still had not climbed down from Jiraiya, who was happily hugging him tight and...uh...yeah. Naruto pointed a finger toward the Serpent as he laughed insanely.

"You're _afraid of rats_!" Naruto guffawed. "You, immortal Orochimaru, leader of the Sound and most powerful Sannin, _afraid of big, black rats_? BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not my fault that they're disgusting!" Orochimaru shuddered. "They're filthy abominations that were created to especially torment mankind!"

And then he seemed to notice what Jiraiya was doing. Everything happened like a flash, and the next Naruto knew was that Jiraiya was spread-eagled on the floor with a big lump on his head. Orochimaru kicked the rat's carcass so it skidded across the tatami floor and out of the house. And then he slammed the door shut after it.

Naruto was now positively rolling on the floor. Orochimaru eyed him askance.

"Stop laughing, you idiot! And I mean it!" Orochimaru snapped. "It isn't funny!"

Jiraiya moaned and sat up. "I didn't know you still had that age-old fear of rats with you." He then remembered a particularly wild episode in their Genin days. Sarutobi-sensei had hurled Orochimaru into a dry well full of rats and strictly ordered him and Tsunade to never extend a hand to help. Orochimaru was left there for three whole days, and his screams were not exactly music to the ears. When Sarutobi-sensei took him out two days later, Tsunade and Jiraiya thought their teammate would never speak again.

"None of your business!" Orochimaru hissed. And then she walked off, all the while muttering about insane housemates and big, ugly black rats. Naruto thought he heard the word 'poison' and 'furry sons of bitches' somewhere, but he wasn't sure.

Naruto was still cackling like hell, and Jiraiya smiled at him.

"I can't believe she's afraid of rats!" Naruto gasped.

Jiraiya winked. "If you visit his house and laboratory in the Sound, you will be surprised how clean they are. Anbu spies say that Yakushi Kabuto runs a weekly major clean up. Rat free zone, the Sound country."

Naruto threw back his head and laughed some more.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Hyuuga Neji woke up and packed his things. He had done his last rounds around Kikuyu last night, and today was the day that he decided to go back to civilization. Hoisting his satchel over his shoulder, Neji clambered down to the ramen house below where he'd rented his rooms and settled his final fees. And then he went out to the cool dawn outside, first observing the silvery sky overhead. It was going to snow very soon, if his calculations were correct. He really needed to return to Konoha before the first flakes landed.

"Very cool morning," Neji muttered to himself as he touched his belly. He might as well go buy some mushrooms for snack later. He steered away from the main road and toward the 'mini' market of the village, carefully weighing his purse as he walked.

* * *

Naruto was comfortably tucked under a layer of blankets and curled up into a ball. He was just having a very nice dream involving Sakura and lots of bowls of Ichiraki Ramen's special miso soup when Orochimaru roused him from sleep, shaking him gently by the shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, wake up. It's morning..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his right hand across his nose and pulled the blankets over his head. "Leave me alone, I want some sleep..." he mumbled incoherently. But then Orochimaru shook him harder.

"Wake up if you want to have some breakfast. Get up, sleepyhead."

Annoyed, Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes. "There, I'm awake! Happy now!" he spat.

Orochimaru stood up and started opening windows. He was wearing a flowered midnight blue kimono that strangely suited his current figure, and his sleek hair was already knotted into a nice twist at the back of his head. For a moment Naruto thought she was very pretty what with the sun's rays hitting her face at this angle...and then the blonde Jounin blinked and coughed. What was he thinking now?

A loud snore sounded, making Naruto start. Jiraiya mumbled in his sleep and turned onto his side, pulling the blankets closer to him. Orochimaru took a moment to frown at the hermit. "Useless lump of fat..." Naruto heard him mumble.

"Well get up, Naruto-kun. We've to go buy food."

"All right, all right!" Naruto pouted as he stood up and started pulling his pants over his boxers. "You've got money now?"

"I had my purse with me after all. We can have some rice balls for breakfast. This village doesn't look so promising, so there'll be no hotpot or ramen for you."

"We're hopeless." Naruto winced in disgust. "Darn that old crone...could've sent us somewhere nicer..."

He tiptoed his way out of the room, closely followed by Orochimaru. The Serpent took a moment to fetch a wicker basket from one of the useless rooms, and soon they were walking down the overgrown and rocky path toward the village. When they arrived in the night, Naruto thought the village was hopeless, but with the sun's rays, he did not expect it could be worse. The only real house in the place was where they were staying – all the others were hovels and huts that looked ready to fall any moment now. White plumes of smoke emanated from the windows, and people walked down the streets.

"It'd be a miracle if we can buy any meat in this place." Naruto commented.

Orochimaru did not speak; her face was currently set into a frown. Naruto had a fleeting image of Kabuto being pummeled by a very big hammer for some reason he could not explain. The sudden mental image made him blink and very nearly trip over a rock – if not for Orochimaru who grabbed him by the collar even before he landed on his face. Naruto said 'thank you', but Orochimaru merely grunted and waved it away with a bandaged hand.

People eyed them strangely when they arrived in the midst of the hamlet. Children gaped and pointed openly at Naruto's head protector and kunai holster. Naruto had a weird feeling that the people here haven't even seen ninjas. Was this village really part of Konoha? The older men, however, were busy gaping at someone else – Orochimaru. Naruto could see the Serpent having trouble controlling herself. She shifted uncomfortably with every step and was furiously chewing the inside of her cheek. Many times he even saw a kunai slide into her palm and then vanish again up her sleeve.

They reached the market. Orochimaru first bought some rice and then told Naruto to pick what he thought they needed. There were mushrooms, radishes and more mushrooms. It was a miracle they found some beef and pork, but then...

"WHAT! FOUR HUNDRED A KILO!" Naruto yelled. "Are you kidding me!" he pointed an angry finger toward the fat butcher.

"It's not easy to come by meat in this place, can't expect any more than that..." the fat man replied doggedly. "Take it or leave it..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jutted out his jaw. He suddenly wished he had Sasuke with him – unbelievable how the Uchiha could bargain. He once bought a dozen seals for only 30 apiece, when the original price was 120 each.

"Let me deal with this." Orochimaru whispered. And then he stepped forward and bent low, careful to flash some skin toward the man. "Oh please, sir, have pity with me and my son...he's very hungry, and I'm pregnant..." he even added a _very_ convincing sniff. Naruto felt a nudge in his ribs, and he quickly schooled his face into what he hoped was bambi eyes.

The butcher was obviously getting agitated. Orochimaru straightened up, but then her kimono slipped down her shoulder. She ignored it and peered up at the fat man. "Please, sir?"

"F-fine. And I'll add some more..."

Naruto looked at Orochimaru with greater respect. The Serpent merely winked at him.

* * *

Neji carefully tied his satchel close, a bulging bag of mushrooms inside along with his spare shirts, shorts and ninja gear. When he got back home, he would gorge himself with bowls of ramen and hotpot until his stomach bulged enough to shame a pregnant woman. He walked down the street, hands in his pockets. And then he passed by a butcher where Naruto was buying some meat from.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Oi, Neji. Good to see you here."

Neji walked on, smiling. _Naruto looks fine. _And then his white eyes bulged. _What the hell – NARUTO!_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, pivoting around on his heels and running back toward Naruto. He pointed a shaking finger at the blonde. "GODDAMN IT, NARUTO! IT IS _YOU_!"

Naruto did not even look perturbed or something. "What are you doing here, Neji?"

Neji walked forward and grabbed Naruto. "_What am I doing here_!" the Hyuuga repeated. "You go vanishing without even a word for us and you ask me what I'm doing here! How dare you! Sasuke has been worrying his ass out for you in the past month! Where on earth did you come from? What happened to you?"

"Sasuke's worried about me?" said Naruto, puzzled.

"Damn right we are!" Neji said loudly. "We – were – so – frigging – worried -!"

"Oh. It's the Hyuuga boy, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

Neji tore his gaze from Naruto's face and shifted it to the pale, black-clad woman behind them. Something tickled Neji's memory as he looked at the woman. And then he recognized those snake-like eyes, and the purple tattoo around them... he opened his mouth to shout out the name that came to his mind, but Naruto quickly punched him in the gut. The last thing Neji saw before blackness consumed him was Naruto's apologetic smile, and Orochimaru's interested grin.

* * *

Jiraiya was touching his forehead as Naruto finished explaining. The Hyuuga boy was lying unconscious on Naruto's futon. Orochimaru, on the other hand, was busy preparing rice balls in the kitchen. A strained silence enveloped the room.

"So now what do we do with Neji?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. But I bet if we let him go back to Sasuke...it'll only be a moment before they all storm this place."

_Can't have that._ Jiraiya thought. _Can't let that Uchiha idiot meet Orochimaru again._

"You do realize that his whole clan will look for him, Naruto?"

"Yeah."

Jiraiya stroked his chin. And then Neji moaned and opened his eyes – and immediately sat up, looking alarmed. Jiraiya gave the boy a reassuring smile while Naruto turned to apologize to his friend.

"Tell Neji the truth, Naruto. And then let him decide what he wants to do next." said Jiraiya. "But first I must have your word, Neji, that whatever you hear will stay here. If not, you suffer my wrath and Tsunade's own. Do you understand?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. Of course." He replied hurriedly.

Naruto took a deep breath and started to narrate everything – the mission, Orochimaru's capture, the Sexy no Jutsu and the Chakra Link. Thirty whole minutes of absolute silence, in which Neji's jaw only dropped lower and lower. When Naruto finally finished talking, Orochimaru joined them with the rice balls.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked as he reached for a rice ball.

Neji was silent for an entire minute. And then...

"I'll stay here. I'll stay with you."

Jiraiya choked and had to hit his chest several times. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll stay here!" Neji declared, standing up. "Naruto is my friend, and I have to stay with him in this troubled time. So that's it. I'll stay."

Naruto shut his eyes. _More mad people in the house..._

Orochimaru was silent as he observed Neji. _Neji-kun, huh?_

"Well." said Jiraiya. "Looks like we have a new housemate."

So that was how a fox, a white-eye, a snake and a perverted frog came to stay in a house. Or it could be two Jounins and two Sannins. Something like that.


	6. Findings and Surprises

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter VI: Findings and Surprises**

* * *

November dawned cold and snowy all over Konoha, and one of the most hard-hit places was the little hamlet of Kikuyu, where our housemates were currently hibernating. The flakes came huge and thick, raining relentlessly from the steely gray sky for days on end. In the worst of days, the snow could reach one's knees, and walking through them was tough business because of the biting cold.

To fend off boredom, Neji, thinking of using his Byakugan, saw the link. Naruto became excited, also Orochimaru, no matter how he clamped his mouth shut.

"It's really very simple!" said Neji. "The link between you two is quite thin; I expect it won't even take us five minutes to break it. See, I'm going to use a basic principle here – anything made of Chakra can be broken if -!"

"Yes, yes, if you push a foreign Chakra through it." Orochimaru snapped. "Do I look like a first grader in the Ninja Academy, boy? Get on with it!"

Neji's cheeks colored. Jiraiya laughed; always the impatient one, Orochimaru. Even when they had been Genins, the Serpent did not like being told of concepts he obviously knew already. Kneeling between Naruto and Orochimaru, the Hyuuga felt his way across the link. Focusing his Chakra to his index and middle fingers, he prepared to brought it down, until –

"AHH! No, wait! Wait!" Naruto yelled, clutching his chest. Neji looked up, confused. Orochimaru was clutching his neck, his eyes very wide. Jiraiya straightened up from where he had been lounging around on the floor.

"What happened?" the frog hermit demanded.

"Stop it!" Orochimaru gasped. "It hurts! We can't break the link!"

Neji frowned. "Come on, can't you stand a little bit of pain for your freedom?"

He raised his right hand and tried to sever the link, and Naruto and Orochimaru tried to endure it as long as they could. The link, however, turned out to be resilient. Neji started to lose his patience and got 'violent', until Orochimaru couldn't take it anymore and knocked him unconscious with Jiraiya's ashtray.

Food had become scarce, and eventually, it vanished altogether. Naruto had been close to panic, trying to figure out what they could eat next, when Jiraiya jokingly suggested they could always try living off rats. He got a punch in the face for that comment, courtesy of course, of Orochimaru.

Neji was the only one in his right mind who suggested they write to Tsunade and 'coerce' her into sending them supplies. The Hyuuga had barely lasted two days before the lack of television cracked his nerves. That said, Neji was the one agreed to send the letter _and_ come back with supplies. Jiraiya piped up the issue about Sasuke and Shikamaru, but Neji waved it away, saying he could lie if he needed to, and he was damn good at it too. Naruto gave him a cheesy grin behind his head for that. Jiraiya decided he'd come along as well, in case Neji needed help fending off the enthusiastic search party.

So there came the day when Orochimaru and Naruto were alone in the house. Too much alone.

"I'm _bored_." Naruto commented as he lay on his belly on the tatami floor.

"Like I'm not bored." Orochimaru replied testily. She was sitting a few inches from Naruto, leaning on the open window and looking listlessly outside at the white and seemingly barren landscape.

"You know we could do something interesting." Naruto said, perking up to do push-ups. "You could...umm...teach me some techniques. I'd always been fascinated with your Senei Gyashu, did you know? I first saw Anko use it..."

"Dream on, asshole." Orochimaru replied coldly. "You made me go through lots of _shit_ and you think I'll teach you something? Hah!" He shot Naruto an arrogant stare. "Besides...I won't go tire myself teaching a Shinobi whom I know has not an ounce of talent with him."

Naruto stopped in the middle of his push-ups and glared at Orochimaru. "No talent? Did you know that I mastered the Rasengan in a week? Not even your..._Sasuke-kun_...can do that, I bet!"

"The Rasengan...is a _piece of shit_." Orochimaru retorted loftily. "There are other techniques far more worthy..."

Naruto sat up, his temper starting to boil. "It is NOT a piece of shit! Why don't you go teach me something and see how fast I learn it! Just because I don't have any bloodline limits like Sharingan and Byakugan, doesn't mean I'm not _special_!"

Orochimaru laughed harshly and turned to Naruto. His golden eyes were blazing. "Oh, what are you talking about, that furry little fox in your belly?" so saying he gave Naruto a hard poke in the abdomen. "That _thing_ is as useless as you!"

"IT IS NOT!" Naruto shouted, now standing up. "I'm not like you, I'm not afraid of rats!"

Orochimaru's jaw dropped open. And then his pretty face contorted into an ugly frown. "What does my fear of rats have to do with this! You shut your potty little mouth, you insolent brat!"

"No, you shut up, you pitiful wretch for a man who's lost everything he can't get it back, no matter how hard he wants to!" Naruto yelled. "You think I don't know it? I saw it in your eyes when you fought Tsunade and Jiraiya years ago! You would've thrown yourself at their feet and begged them to take you back because you miss them and you miss Konoha terribly – but you're _a coward_ and can't even do it yourself! You have to do all those _grand_ plans of yours and everything – which, if you ask me, _are pieces of shit_!"

That obviously hit the mark. Orochimaru shut his mouth and averted his gaze back to the boring landscape outside. His bandaged hands were shaking. "You know nothing. You don't know how I suffered!"

Naruto lay back down onto his belly, eyes narrowed and jaw jutting out. "Join the club!"

A tense silence enveloped them both, and Naruto was the one who broke it first.

"You know what I think?" he said. "You're just like Sasuke. If only Sandaime, perverted hermit and old crone put more effort to you, you wouldn't have turned out that way."

Orochimaru's head swiveled around toward Naruto. _What is this brat saying now?_ "Oh? Are you, by any chance, just like them? You can't change me, Naruto. I'll destroy Konoha and that will be the end, nobody can take that goal from me."

Naruto met his gaze and gave him a determined smile. "Watch me."

* * *

Jiraiya and Neji successfully returned to the capital city of Konoha after three days' plowing through snow and blizzard. They parted ways at the city gates, Jiraiya agreeing to go see Tsunade while Neji proposed he show himself first to his clan and then to Sasuke and the others. They agreed to meet after two days in the Godaime's study.

Kabuto, who had been staying in Konoha then, saw the two and opted the harder task of trying to follow Jiraiya undetected and then hopefully listen to his conversation with the Fifth. Following the Sannin alone required all of his abilities on concealment and discreetness. Orochimaru had told him enough of the two other Sannin's abilities, and though Jiraiya behaved stupidly most of the time, he could easily break Kabuto's neck if he wanted to.

Sakura seemed surprised to see Jiraiya, but then Shizune took over the welcoming and quickly ushered the hermit into the study, and proceeded to take Sakura somewhere else. The pink-haired Chuunin obviously wanted to eavesdrop (possibly on Sasuke's orders), but Shizune wasn't going to be fooled. Kabuto cursed – he couldn't possibly follow inside, but then he decided to see if he could eavesdrop by the cracks along the windows.

Meanwhile inside, Tsunade was eager to vent out her spleen on someone. Jiraiya barely sat down when she began to rant about her frustrations.

"This whole thing seems impossible, Jiraiya!" the Godaime declared, gesturing grandly. "I've checked every single other notebook or journal from the Yondaime that I could lay my hands on, but there is just _nothing_ to be found! I have come to the knowledge that the Fourth had linked with someone before, but the big problem is, we can't seem to know who this person is! And if he is still alive, for that matter!"

"The Fourth linked with someone before?" Jiraiya repeated.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, he did mention it in his notes. This link is far more dangerous and wondrous than what I could have possibly imagined." She leaned forward eagerly from her desk, staring hard at her former teammate. "As time goes by, the doer of the link can gain insights into the thoughts of the person he is linked with." Jiraiya's eyes widened, and Tsunade's eyes got brighter. "However, Yondaime also mentioned that the link causes possible psychosis. Now we can't have that. A mad Naruto and a mad Orochimaru will be a problem to the ninja nations!"

Jiraiya wanted to point out that there was a very small possibility of acquiring psychosis from the link, because Naruto and Orochimaru were already heavily afflicted with the illness, but the hermit wisely kept his mouth shut and instead took a sip of his scalding tea. Tsunade looked very frustrated because she kept biting her nails.

"Oh, and I can't concentrate properly on the research because of politics, Gaara, you know, the Kazekage of the Sand – he's coming here to discuss some trade options." Tsunade continued. "But I really don't think he'd come here for politics – he doesn't give a damn about it like a dirty piece of laundry, really – you know how close he is to Naruto. I am willing to bet all my money that Sasuke (darn that brat!) asked for some help. The problem is I cannot be rude to Gaara now! Ugh, for the first time I _hate_ being the Hokage!"

Jiraiya lowered his teacup thoughtfully. "Neji has been with us, Tsunade. And he knows everything."

"WHAT!" Tsunade exploded. Jiraiya calmly raised his right hand.

"But he has solemnly agreed that he is with us. He will not breathe a word to Shikamaru and Sasuke." Jiraiya explained. "He used his Byakugan; do you know that the link can only be seen by this?" Tsunade nodded hurriedly. "And he tried to sever the link using the basic principle, but..." Jiraiya shrugged and Tsunade frowned.

"Why? What happened? Tell me everything!" the Godaime said in a rush as she left her desk and came to stand before Jiraiya, hands on her hips.

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Well, thing is, whenever Neji makes an attempt to sever the link, Orochimaru and Naruto both suffer from sudden acute respiratory pain. The more tension put in the link increases the pain, Tsunade. The basic concept doesn't work for some reason we have yet to fathom. Neji got...erm, _shirty_ with the link, and Orochimaru couldn't stand the pain any longer. The boy got a serious lump on the head that was swollen for five whole days."

Tsunade looked like she had been hit on the head with a frying pan. Her knees gave way and she sat on the tea table facing Jiraiya. Eventually she buried her face in her hands.

"And...before we forget..." Jiraiya fished out Naruto's list from his pocket and handed it to Tsunade.

"What is this?" Tsunade demanded as she unrolled the scroll.

The hermit rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you let us live in a house that has _nothing_, Tsunade!"

* * *

Kabuto swallowed. Hard. His heart was beating so hard in his chest it was a wonder his ribs hadn't cracked yet. A drop of cold sweat actually flowed down his temples and dripped to the snowy ground. Now he knew why Tsunade kept everything quiet. _They were all in a serious shit_! Slowly, he left the window by which he had been eavesdropping in, and quickly fled to the streets of Konoha.

_Orochimaru-sama linked with...that brat...I don't believe it._

By what he'd heard of the link, it was made of Chakra...but even then, seemingly nothing could cut it! And if trying to cut the link might risk Orochimaru's life...Kabuto broke into a dash.

_I will do my own research and sever the link, Orochimaru-sama! I swear it!_

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Hinata shouted.

Neji looked around the house nervously and raised a finger to his lips, but Hinata was not going to stand for it. The Chuunin had her feet planted firmly onto the floor, her hands on her hips. There never was something good to come if Hinata stood in your way like that. Neji was getting agitated; he ran a hand through his silky hair.

"Get out of my way and pipe it down, will you!" he hissed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'D LIED TO EVERYONE JUST TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!" Hinata yelled. "I WILL NOT GET OUT OF YOUR WAY AND PIPE IT DOWN UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!"

Neji winced. Talking would get him nowhere here. Hinata would only beg to be allowed in on the secret once she finds out it involved saving Naruto. Smiling apologetically at his cousin, Neji gave her a quick punch in the gut that rendered her unconscious, and he proceeded to hide her in the nearby broom cupboard before he dashed upstairs to his bedroom.

Opening his closet and taking out the biggest mountain pack he could find, Neji swept his portable stereo and PlayStation into it, along with hundreds of game CDs. He also grabbed more spare clothing and ninja gear, along with his own towel, shampoo and toothbrush. He dropped by the kitchen and also stole whatever food he could find.

He was just about to leave finally when he remembered about the bars of chocolate in the refrigerator, and he took those too.

* * *

Maito Gai was not one to ask questions, but the amount of food (and a television, even) was bound to spark his curiosity. He looked at the boxes he, Kakashi and Jiraiya were supposed to take 'somewhere'. Jiraiya was still not around and Kakashi decided to spend his time waiting while reading his favorite book. Konoha's Green Beast folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat surreptitiously.

"Hm?" Kakashi murmured.

"Where are supposed to take these things again?" Gai asked.

Kakashi tore his gaze from his page and fixed a calculating stare toward Gai. The thick-eyebrowed Jounin tried to keep his face as straight as possible. Kakashi finally averted his gaze. "To Naruto."

"Oh? I thought he was missing?" Gai said. "Lee is part of some search party for him, organized by Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru..."

"Of course he's not missing." Kakashi replied dismissively. "Why would we be taking these things to him, then? Sasuke and the others are just overreacting because Naruto forgot to write to them."

"My, my, all of this?"

Gai and Kakashi turned to see Jiraiya approaching with Neji, who had a bulging pack on his back. Gai furrowed his brows together while Kakashi stood up, pocketing his book.

"One box for each of us. I get to bring the TV." Kakashi announced.

Jiraiya and Gai proceeded to take their own loads while Neji waited. And then they left. Behind his impressive hiding place, Sasuke frowned deeply.

* * *

Naruto lay on the tatami floor, seemingly dead. His eyes had rolled up into his head, and a thin stream of drool flowed down his left cheek. Orochimaru sighed impatiently and poked the blonde again on the belly.

"Wake up, you fool! Wake up, I said!"

But Naruto did not want to move. It had been a week since they'd been left alone in the house, a full week of nonsense, shouting and ultimate boredom. Orochimaru thought he'd rather die rather than endure another week like that. The days seemed longer, and they had nothing to eat except mushrooms, which, after the second day, began to taste foul. They tried amusing themselves by going down the hamlet once in a while, but then the men started their advances, and Naruto had been hard put to stop Orochimaru from slaughtering the whole populace. It involved a very brave teenage boy who so dared touch Orochimaru's behind.

Orochimaru poked Naruto again, and this time, the blonde jerked out of his trance and sat up.

"Are they here yet?" he demanded.

"No." Orochimaru replied. Naruto moaned and lay back down on the floor and started bumping his head to it. Pain erupted from Orochimaru's head, and he pulled Naruto up. "Stop that, it hurts! Look, why don't you just remove this...this Sexy no Jutsu from me? Come on, remove it!"

Naruto gave him a withering look before helping him with the seals, and there was a puff of smoke. Orochimaru was grinning broadly as he touched his face.

"Ahh! Finally!"

Naruto lay back down on the tatami floor to wallow in his boredom when Orochimaru sensed some people come up their door. Leaping nimbly to his feet, the Serpent proceeded to answer the call. He slid the door open and stuck out his head.

"What?"

What greeted him was a flash of blinding green and an even more blinding flash of teeth, and a thumbs-up.

"Naruto! We come with your life and salvation!" Gai greeted.

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Orochimaru shouted before banging the door shut in Gai's face.


	7. Snow

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter VII: Snow**

* * *

Jiraiya was depressed. He lounged around on the floor, sulking, all the while eyeing Naruto and Orochimaru askance. He felt hollow and empty – no, he felt _betrayed_ bythe two Now how was he supposed to have fun? To survive through the long winter months without _excitement_? What about the one hundredth golden edition of his Icha Icha books? True, he had very nice plans for his golden book – Orochimaru would have made the perfect cover girl on it (Jiraiya also thought of having a contest; whoever would guess rightly on the cover girl's identity would win an autographed copy for free and an endless supply of magazines.)! 

"So _that_ is what really happened?" Gai finally said in a disbelieving voice as Neji pushed a steaming cup of tea toward him. Gai then turned to look at Naruto with more respect. "Imagine being able to capture the Serpent himself! And all alone at that, my, you are very good indeed, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned audaciously while Orochimaru bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from lashing out with his tongue and killing Gai on the spot. Much as Orochimaru wanted to fold his arms, he couldn't, because it started throbbing like mad yet again. He didn't want to whine before Naruto (he would rather die than admit he needed care) – else the blonde fox would just fuss over him again. Instead he decided to pick on Jiraiya, who was glaring at him from the floor.

"And what are you sulking about now?" said Orochimaru. A sly expression twisted his pale face as he clutched his chest. "You miss my boobs!" he threw back his head and laughed harshly.

Kakashi would have loved to answer but swallowed his response anyway. True, the first time he'd seen Orochimaru under the Sexy no Jutsu he'd been mesmerized – he never thought their greatest enemy could have been so beautiful as a woman. But now...Kakashi shuddered. It was creepy!

"So how are things going?" Naruto asked as he took a chocolate bar Neji gave him.

Kakashi lowered his teacup. "Sasuke and Shikamaru still hell-bent on finding you and knowing what really happened to you. We would have been here six days ago, but Sasuke followed us. We were hard put to erase our tracks; it's not wise to leave it to the weather alone – you know how good a tracker Sasuke is."

Orochimaru's face became blank, and Naruto coughed surreptitiously into his fist. There was an awkward silence; Gai rightly surmised that it was not a good idea to talk about Sasuke in this household. Neji cleared his throat and rightly changed the topic back into the food they've acquired. Naruto asked how long Kakashi and Gai would be staying, and Kakashi replied they'd stay for three days before going back to Konoha and seeing if they could manage to wangle a refrigerator too. That said, Neji pulled Naruto to the newly-acquired TV and PlayStation. Orochimaru remained quiet in his corner with Jiraiya still eyeing him beadily.

* * *

"I lost them when I reached the third village." Sasuke replied in dismay, as if taking everything as a personal insult to his skills. "Jiraiya must have known I was following – there's no way Kakashi-sensei could cover tracks so perfectly like that." The Uchiha glowered at his slippers and folded his arms across his chest.

Shikamaru sighed in mild disappointment. "True, true. You wouldn't have stood a chance – Jiraiya is one of the legendary Three. They were taking food, you say?"

Sasuke nodded, black locks dancing before his eyes. "Two big boxes and a fifteen inch television. Neji was with them, darn that brat!" The Uchiha suddenly had an image of blasting Chidori toward the offending Hyuuga's head.

Shikamaru frowned. "At least we have a clear answer now. Naruto is hidden in Konoha somewhere. Tch, if only I didn't have a team to teach, I would've searched for him myself."

"I know." Sasuke glowered some more. "If Naruto is sick or whatever...they'll have me to answer to!"

The Jounins looked up just as Kiba joined them at their table with a very concerned look on his face. "What's up?" Sasuke inquired.

"I've heard a very disturbing rumor." Kiba replied after a thick silence.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked at once. Shikamaru pulled his stool close.

"The Sound country is in a state of turmoil, I heard an Anbu say. The Otokage is missing, they said. Gaara has arrived, and he confirmed it, all right." Kiba said. "Now where could Orochimaru be? In hiding? Impossible."

Sasuke stood up. "Gaara is here already?"

Kiba nodded. "He arrived an hour ago with Temari and Kankurou. They're with Tsunade right now."

Shikamaru noticed the triumphant smile on the Uchiha's face. "And what is that grin for?"

"It was I who sent a message to Gaara asking for help on finding Naruto." Sasuke replied. His obsidian eyes glinted with determination. "And now we're going to succeed. We'll find Naruto and get our answers once and for all!"

* * *

Tsunade tried to be as cordial as she could when she invited Gaara into her study. Her smile felt fake, like it was someone else's lips plastered onto her own. Thankfully Temari and Kankurou chose to remain outside. Gaara sat silently on a chair before her, leaning heavily onto the gourd strapped to his back.

"So..." Tsunade began awkwardly. She could never understand how this boy became Kazekage. He rarely spoke, for heaven's sakes!

Gaara, however, was straight to the point. _Too_ straight to the point for any comfort.

"Where is Naruto?" he asked bluntly. "I want truth, not lies."

Tsunade felt her throat go very dry. "He's in a special training."

Gaara's usually empty green eyes flashed. "I said I want no lies."

Tsunade stood up. Fine, so she had to be hard. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Gaara."

The redhead blinked his eyes very slowly, and a knowing smile made itself known onto his lips. "I am not as stupid as you make me, Godaime. The Sound's Otokage is missing and Naruto is missing. Coincidence? I think not. They were last seen together in a battle. There were no bodies found, except for a substitution doll. Either they are alive and you're hiding them – or the earth swallowed them whole."

Tsunade couldn't answer. Gaara rose as well and started to pace around the study.

"I think that means a yes – Naruto and Orochimaru are alive and you're hiding them."

No answer.

"Why?" Gaara asked, stopping his pacing and looking directly into Tsunade's eyes.

"You wouldn't want to know, trust me." Tsunade smiled.

Gaara blinked again. "Why don't you give me a try?"

Five minutes later, Kankurou and Temari were surprised when Gaara burst out of the study, eyes blazing. The redhead was shaking his fist in the air and was cursing Naruto with the most colorful oaths in the world. Kankurou and Temari never thought their brother knew such a wild selection of words.

* * *

There was a...familiar...scent drifting in the air. Orochimaru gingerly opened one golden eye and gently pulled down the thick blanket from his face. Yes, there it was, that familiarly delicious smell in the air. Slowly, his ears focused, and he heard the sizzling of something being fried in cooking oil and...laughter. Naruto's voice drowned out the rest, but Neji and Jiraiya were definitely joining in the laughter. The Serpent got up, and yawned. Now he recognized the smell in the air. Bacon.

Rising up and tying his belt securely around his waist, Orochimaru looked around the room. The three's bedrolls were already neatly packed and stacked against the walls. It had been troublesome when Kakashi and Gai were still staying with them – they really had to squash themselves into this crampy excuse for a bedroom. Kakashi finally decided to sleep outside.

Orochimaru made his way toward the kitchen. As expected the three were already up, laughing heartily at some joke he was yet to hear. Neji was the one frying the bacon while Naruto was sitting on the table, munching on some peanut butter sandwhich. Jiraiya was sipping some hot chocolate from a mug. They all turned their heads when he entered the kitchen and pulled up a chair for himself.

"Bacon and eggs today, I hope you won't mind?" Neji asked as he carefully tipped the bacon onto a plate before proceeding to fry some eggs.

"No," Orochimaru replied. And then he gave another tremendous yawn that made his jaws creak ominously.

Naruto crammed his sandwhich into his mouth. "We really should do something about the laundry, guys."

"I thought it was agreed that you were going to be the laundry boy?" Neji asked pointedly, waving the ladle he was holding. "I'm perfectly fine being the cook. Jiraiya-sama said he was okay with house maintenance. Laundry job goes to you Naruto, no way to worm out of that one. We all get a decent share of housework here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jerked his head toward Orochimaru. "He doesn't!"

"Do you honestly think I can wash your underwear with these hands?" Orochimaru replied sleepily as he raised his bandaged arms. "If you don't mind having bloodstains over them, I'm ok with that."

The fox jutted out his jaw. "No, thanks." He turned to Neji. "That near edible now? I'm starving!"

"Patience is a good virtue." Neji said sagely.

Naruto groaned and went to peek out of the window. Jiraiya moved his empty mug to the sink. "It's a good day, the snow has stopped falling and left us with considerable thickness." The frog hermit suggested. "Good, hard-packed snow..._very_ suitable for a snow fortress..."

Naruto and Neji smiled in agreement. Orochimaru, however, was lost and confused.

"Yeah, I'd probably like a good snowball fight today." Naruto grinned as Neji began serving breakfast.

"And I haven't made snow angels since I was ten." Neji added.

"We could summon the Gama frog kids for some fun." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great..."

"We could have a build-a-snowman-guess-who-it-is game!"

"Wow, finally you have a _nice_ idea!"

"I have a brain that works, Naruto."

"Or we could go somewhere nice and deserted and have our summons do the fighting..." Jiraiya suggested.

Orochimaru let the three's words wash over him as he silently struggled with his knife and fork to eat the bacon and eggs. Snow...what was the happiest memory he had in the snow? He couldn't remember anything. What came to his mind was battles long past and his flight from Konoha. He really didn't have anything special in regards to snow. Even when he'd been a Genin he just wasted his time reading his study scrolls while Jiraiya and Tsunade frolicked outside with Sarutobi...

Breakfast came and went with much debate on what to do that day. Orochimaru only ate silently, not really knowing what to say. And then Naruto started to brag about his snowball-throwing skills, and was soon criticized by Neji. Jiraiya started sharing memories from their Genin days. It was strange, but a very small part of Orochimaru desperately wanted to say he experienced something too. The Serpent thought that small part of him had long died, and it came as a shock to him now.

He blinked when he realized he was alone at the table and that the others had gone to dress up. Orochimaru followed suit, wondering if there was a nice thick jacket somewhere...

* * *

"Ahh, lovely day! Lovely, lovely day!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the snow, flapping his arms around him.

Neji bent to scoop up some snow and pack it into a hard ball. Naruto was busy shouting and flapping, and didn't duck the snowball that came straight to his face. Neji gave a shout of laughter but was soon sent choking and sputtering as Naruto managed to shoot a snowball into his mouth.

Orochimaru clutched his nose, glaring. Did these boys forget about the link? He tried to say something but Neji and Naruto were already busy chasing each other with snow balls. He would have to bear with the pain, then. He found a nice, severed tree trunk and sat down there, watching. Jiraiya had joined the boys and looked extremely ridiculous. Orochimaru shook his head as he saw Jiraiya trip over and land on his face. _You're getting too old to kick up your heels with these boys, Jiraiya._

Suddenly, pain blossomed in Orochimaru's chest, and he gave a splutter. The link tightened, hardening his breathing, and finally forcing him to stand up. Naruto was not going to be stopped by the link alone, it seemed. He would have to join in the playing. Huffing, Orochimaru waded his way through the snow to reach the others, feeling extremely bulky and uncomfortable in his jacket.

"Kunai in the hole!" Naruto shouted.

Orochimaru turned, suddenly wary, but the snowball slammed into his face and knocked him flat onto his back on the snow. He lay still, experiencing a myriad of emotions that overwhelmed him. The snow was delightfully cold against his skin, and for the first time in his life, he was not fleeing somebody. A small warmth tickled him from the inside, gradually growing into a blaze. He was not a missing Nin today. He was not the evil Orochimaru who still did not give up on the Sharingan. He was not Orochimaru, Otokage of Sound, going mad over politics. He was just plain old Orochimaru, out here to have fun on the snow.

"Good one, Naruto!" Jiraiya cheered.

"I got him good! Buhahahaha!"

"Straight in the face, wow..."

_Maybe this time...I'll have something nice to keep as a memory...something nice I can share with someone later on..._

The Serpent shot up, mischievous smile on his face. _I can't use my hands to create snowballs, but I can always use my tongue._ Using his purplish tongue, he scooped up some snow (and had some few seconds' time to wonder at the coldness of it) and hurled it toward the nearest boy he could reach – Naruto. The pain slammed against his face but he didn't care. He was perfectly fine with a nosebleed, for the first time.

"AAAHHH! Drool hardened snowballs! Run for your lives!" Neji shrieked as he turned tail and ran.

"Bring it on, you poor excuses for Shinobi!" Orochimaru shouted as he scooped up some snow again and sent it squashing against the back of Jiraiya's head. "HAH!"

But all in all it was a fun day. The sun didn't show itself, and the sky remained steely gray no matter what, but what mattered was _it was fun_. Tiring of the snowballs, they proceeded to make snow angels under Neji's lead. Orochimaru joined in the rolling and flapping and laughing, not noticing how his cheeks started to color with all the effort. Jiraiya was unbeatable when it came to snow angels, and then Naruto shouted they get on with the build-a-snowman-guess-who-it-was game.

Naruto got the honors of building the first snowman, but made it a point to add two more balls at its chest. Orochimaru shouted it was Tsunade. They all burst out laughing and then Neji got his turn (Kakashi, who looked ridiculously nothing like the living counterpart), then Jiraiya (some random girl they didn't know). Orochimaru was hard-put, being unable to use his arms properly, but in the end he made it. He even fetched a pot to put on its head as a helmet. For minutes Neji, Naruto and Jiraiya stared at it.

"Who is it?" Jiraiya asked, frowning.

"It looks like Iruka if you look at it this way," said Neji as he tilted his head to the left. And then he bent over so he stared at the snowman from between his legs. "But it looks like Asuma-sensei if you do this."

Naruto had his eyes narrowed, as usual. "No, no, it's got to be Kabuto!"

For a moment the three debated. Orochimaru stared at the smiling buttons for lips and the carrot for a nose, and the pot for a helmet. "You guys...can't you recognize the Third Hokage?"

There was a pause. Orochimaru stepped back.

"It's Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya." He said.

Nobody knew what to say. Jiraiya coughed and smiled. "Orochimaru, you fool, that doesn't look like anything Sarutobi-sensei! It looks more like Naruto!"

"Oi, I don't have a pot for a helmet!"

And then the fun started all over again. Later that afternoon Jiraiya and Naruto summoned the Gama frog kids, and the snowball fight resumed. But in the end, nobody could beat Naruto. It turned out the fox really had skill to reckon with. At around five the snow started falling from the sky, and the four trudged back to the house, weary but happy.

Neji made them some hot chocolate, always a good idea after a day's hard play in the snow.

"My snow angel was bigger than yours, Neji!" Naruto complained.

"No it wasn't!"

"But really, that Tsunade snowman was very funny." Jiraiya guffawed. "Mayhap I think them balls could have looked good bigger, you know."

"Perverted hermit there you go again!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"We should have asked for a video camera, it'd be fun if we recorded everything..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Gamakitchi had me good by the groin back there."

"Yeah, and you screamed like a girl too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Jiraiya laughed and Orochimaru smiled. The chocolate was good, the day was the best, and for the first time, Orochimaru felt at home.


	8. Boredom Kings

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter VIII: Boredom Kings**

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, and Naruto was not feeling good being stuck in Tsunade's house while the most anticipated holiday was approaching. He missed Ichiraki's special ramen, and for the first time in his life he won't be having a well-deserved Christmas party with lots of food and gifts to boot. To cap it off, he was assigned as the laundry boy. Eyes narrowed and jaws jutting out in familiar annoyance, Naruto crouched in one of the corners of the house, a big basin of water in front of him along with a pack of powdered soap and a mountainous pile of clothes.

Naruto had no problem washing clothes – he knew how to do his own laundry; Iruka had taught him that – but the pile of wash that waited for him was just amazing. And ninety percent of the laundry he was about to do belonged to Neji. Naruto thought that he'd have problems at least with Orochimaru (bandages or no), but this was the only time he found out that the certain Hyuuga was very particular with clothes. And Naruto could not even begin to fathom why Neji changed so much; it was winter, for god's sakes!

There was a creak as a door slid open, but Naruto did not bother seeing who it was. Instead, the fox huffed in annoyance and emptied half of the packet of soap into the basin and dipped his hands into it to start up the bubbles.

Orochimaru crouched down by Naruto's right side, watching silently as the blonde separated the colored shirts from the white ones. Truth be told the Serpent was getting alarmed in spite of himself. Lately he grew nervous if Naruto was not in his range of vision. This eccentric feeling of wanting to keep the boy safe at all times was starting to frighten him. Apart from that, _he was growing soft_. He was starting to experience warm and fuzzy emotions that he could not put a name to, and flashbacks from his happier days started haunting his mind.

Orochimaru wanted to get away, he was desperate to break the link (but he did not want to die!) but at the same time, a part of him secretly wished that Tsunade and Kabuto would take a year at most to solve their problem. He thought he was going mad. It seemed the only logical explanation for what was happening to him. And his arms waking him in the middle of the night was not exactly helpful.

"Egad, spaghetti stains!" Naruto wrinkled his nose as he lifted Jiraiya's shirt, the one with a horrible red patch on it. "Darn perverted old hermit, just because someone else does his laundry for him..." the fox ground his teeth in annoyance.

"You might want to try some bleach or boiling water on that one." Orochimaru suggested timidly.

Muttering complaints under his breath, Naruto stood up to look for the bottle of bleach. A second later and the fox was immersed in soap bubbles, scrubbing and rinsing furiously while mumbling about promises of revenge in the near future. Orochimaru just sat in his corner, watching as he hugged his knees.

"How're your arms?" Naruto piped up suddenly. "Neji said he heard you whimpering in the bathroom last night..."

Orochimaru did not answer. Naruto rinsed off the bubbles and looked at the Serpent's hands. There were small patches of red on the bandages, but those were normal. That was all and Naruto resumed washing the clothes.

"Scrub more gently, will you? You're hurting me." Orochimaru snapped.

Naruto eyed him askance and stuck his tongue out. "Shut up!"

* * *

Jiraiya tapped his pen impatiently on the empty notebook he was holding. The hermit was lounging in the kitchen floors, trying furiously to write something for his one hundredth Icha Icha book. No matter how hard he tried, his brain refused to give him anything. Only the frustrated dream of having Orochimaru as the cover girl kept surfacing in his mind.

Neji was frowning lightly as he watched the Sannin hurl his pen against the wall. Chuckling lightly, the Hyuuga bent over the brownie cubes he was trying to cook over the fire. The white-eyed bishounen fumbled for the bamboo blowing tube. Strange though it may seem, Neji enjoyed being part of the eccentric household. Back in the Hyuuga mansion in Konoha capital, he could not put his cooking skills to the test because nobody allowed him and Hinata to do chores for themselves. Now he got the free reign he had always wanted.

"Oi, Neji, can you do the Sexy no Jutsu?" Jiraiya asked suddenly.

The Hyuuga paused. A perfect eyebrow rose. "No," he replied. "But even if I did, I won't do it for you."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat and went outside to smoke on his pipe. Neji shook his head. _Sometimes that Sannin gets too desperate he decides to pick on me._ Of course he already had a shrewd measure of Jiraiya's capabilities thanks to Naruto and Orochimaru, but if ever the Sannin did try to push the topic further...Neji could always do his Kaiten and Jyuuken if needed.

Blowing to the charcoals, Neji started to hum as he waited for his brownies to finish. He wondered if it made a difference in taste; baking them in the oven and out on open fire.

* * *

Shizune was running down the snowy streets, her jacket slipping off her right shoulder. She roughly pushed away a Genin that barred her path and did not bother to shout a sorry for the poor girl. She ran like there was no tomorrow, the scroll she clutched to her chest held tightly in a sweaty palm.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade and Sakura looked up from the charts they were poring on when Shizune burst into the room, panting very hard. Tsunade automatically rose, her eyebrows furrowed together. Sakura was looking from one face to the other, suddenly very alert.

"You...won't...believe...it..." Shizune choked out as she held out a worn and very small scroll.

Tsunade grabbed it and opened it. Sakura leapt to her feet and tried to take a peek but Shizune pulled her back to the charts. Tsunade read the scroll in silence. It was the second part of the Yondaime's notes about the Chakra link. The Godaime devoured every detail hungrily.

_Ah...the Link. In case somebody DID repeat the stupidity after me, fear not for I leave you a clue as to how to end your miseries. I did mention that the link can be severed in the most obvious way. Read this well. _

_As the Link grows in time, so does the tendency to protect and keep each other safe, correct? And out of this develops_... Tsunade frowned; the ink was badly blotched and she couldn't understand a thing! She hurried on to the next sentence. _...bonds that not even the strongest...sever...only then...link...dissolve..._

"AARRRGHH!" Tsunade yelled in frustration. She pivoted around, glaring. "You bought me nothing but rubbish, Shizune!"

The black-haired medic bit her lower lip. "But at least it brings us closer to whatever thing it is! I got that from the Fourth's old apartments; you had no idea how I bribed and threatened the wizened landlady just to let me in!"

Sakura kept silent, but her ears caught everything. Tsunade's eyes landed on her. Sakura braced herself.

"You, girl, out! Lesson's over for you! OUT!" Tsunade barked, pointing at the door.

The pink-haired kunoichi stood up obediently and left without a word, closing the door behind her. Tsunade sat back down and re-unrolled the scroll. "This confirms it, Shizune. The Fourth was indeed _mad_!"

"But Tsunade-sama, we really must do something." The raven-haired medic said urgently. "As long as the Kazekage is here, Uchiha and Nara can do whatever they like! We can't let Sasuke see Orochimaru again, and if he finds out his best friend is with Orochimaru -!"

There was a loud crash outside the doors. Tsunade immediately leapt to her feet and dashed outside.

"Shizune you big fool!" the Godaime shouted over her shoulder. "Help me catch that pink-haired dolt! QUICK!"

But Sakura was already well outside the building, running as if Death itself chased her, her green eyes wide. _Naruto is with Orochimaru! Oh my god! Sasuke-kun! We have to save him!_

The kunoichi rounded the next street, and there, just coming out of a restaurant, were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Gaara and Chouji. Sakura's eyes brightened as she waved her arms frantically.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Orochimaru lifted his golden gaze and turned to Neji and Naruto, who were standing side by side and grinning at him. The Serpent furrowed his brows together and looked at the colored mat on the tatami floor. The mat was plugged into the weird box Neji had fetched from his own house, and this box in turn was plugged into the television.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Orochimaru asked.

Neji gave an exasperated sigh while Naruto cackled. The Hyuuga ran a hand through his silky hair in growing frustration. Here they were, teaching Orochimaru how to play Dance Dance Revolution, but the Sannin seemed to have developed a thick skull. He and Naruto had been explaining for an hour now, but Orochimaru still did not get the hang of it. Neji stepped on the mat.

"You follow the arrows flashing on the screen," he instructed, not noticing the edge in his voice. "Like this," he selected an easy track and demonstrated how to play the game. Orochimaru watched the Hyuuga's feet eagerly. "See, follow the arrows...and you step on their corresponding places on the mat...sometimes you have to jump...it's really very easy. Now do you get it?"

Orochimaru nodded. "I think I do."

"Good! Now you try! Naruto, can you select an easy one?"

The fox bounded eagerly forward and started choosing a track. Neji stepped back and Orochimaru took over on the mat, walking very carefully on it. The track started, and Orochimaru never took his eyes off the screen while his feet moved automatically. Neji and Naruto returned to Jiraiya, who was already shuffling the cards.

"I can't believe Orochimaru hasn't even seen a PlayStation before." Neji whispered as he scooped up his cards. "You would have thought Yakushi Kabuto at least owned one in the Hidden Sound."

"The product of ignorance and obsession." Naruto grinned slyly. "What're we playing again, perverted hermit?"

"Stripper Poker." Jiraiya smirked. "Regular poker rules apply, except the loser at the end of each round strips off an article of clothing from himself, chosen by his opponents. The game ends when one ends naked."

Neji's jaw dropped open, while Naruto only cackled confidently. The fox was confident on his poker skills; he'd had expert lessons from Kakashi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was very unlikely to lose; he'd been playing such games way back when he was still a Genin. It was the Legendary Sannin's favorite pastime, Stripper Poker. No need to mention who always ended up naked.

"All right, let's start!"

Silence ensued, broken only by the track playing from Orochimaru's game and the Serpent's regular curses when he missed an arrow. And then, finally...

"A flush!" Jiraiya declared, showing his cards of spades.

"And a _royal_ straight flush from me!" Naruto laughed, laying down his own cards.

Neji's cheeks started to color. Jiraiya and Naruto exchanged sly grins.

"Head protector off, please." Jiraiya smiled.

"Kunai holster for me." Naruto sneered.

Neji obeyed, feeling very nervous about this. He was never good at cards.

Hours passed, and sure enough, Neji's clothes slowly slid off his body. Meanwhile Orochimaru was getting thrilled with the game he was playing. It turned out to be real easy, this Dance Dance whatever-you-call-it. Orochimaru slid, jumped, twirled and stepped without effort. He was enjoying this immensely. The Serpent made a mental note that if ever he got back to his country, he would immediately order Kabuto to buy him a complete game system.

"My, my..." Naruto laughed. "Neji, I didn't know you had quite a body!"

The Hyuuga was now redder than a tomato as he sat on the tatami floor, rid of everything except his briefs. Naruto had only lost his head protector and Jiraiya his arm bracers. Naruto was now rolling on the floor, clutching his belly as he laughed and laughed. For some reason Neji wanted to strangle him on the spot, but that would have merited his instant death in Orochimaru's hands.

"Enough! Lay down the final judgement!" Jiraiya chortled as he showed his cards. Four aces and a queen of hearts.

Naruto gave a full house. Neji laid down his useless pile of spades, hearts and flower. Naruto started clapping his hands and chanted.

"Take it all off! Take it all off! Take it all off!"

Slowly, Neji stood up and removed his underwear. He was so red he could have shamed ten sunsets. Naruto and Jiraiya laughed like there was no tomorrow, while Orochimaru gave an appreciative whistle.

"Nice ass, Neji-kun." The Serpent commented as he reached out and slapped Neji's behind. "Do you mind turning around and showing me what's up front?" Naruto laughed even louder at that.

Neji shut his eyes. He wanted nothing else at that moment except to shrivel up and die.

* * *

_"Is it true?" _

_"Yes. The Otokage is with the kid with the Kyuubi, they're currently staying in the Godaime Hokage's house in the _ _village__ of _ _Kikuyu__." _

_"Well...what do you know? A double jackpot for us!" _

_"Indeed." _

_"We get to finally kill the notorious Orochimaru and extract the Kyuubi..." _

_"So the rumors are true that Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound has lost all of his jutsus?" _

_"Of course it is. How else could the fox-boy manage to capture him and live?" _

_"Good, good." _

_"This will be interesting."_


	9. Confessions Over Sake

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter IX: Confessions over Sake**

* * *

A plan had already coalesced in Naruto's mind. He lay beneath his blankets, chuckling quietly to himself as he repeated the plan inside his head. Come to think of it, he had _all_ the chances in the world to become Rokudaime Hokage. Why? It was simple logic, really. He had Kakashi for a mentor, who was once taught by Yondaime himself. And then there was Jiraiya, who in turn mentored both him and Yondaime. And if it wasn't enough, a little more poking would turn Orochimaru into one of his mentors as well.

Naruto cackled with glee as he thought about the marvelous things Orochimaru could teach him. True, he was fascinated by the Serpent's jutsus, forbidden or no, but he would be content with the legal ones if he succeeded in bullying Orochimaru into teaching him. He would want to learn Senei Gyashu and Katon Karyuu Endan, if he could choose what techniques he'd like to study. Naruto wondered vaguely if Orochimaru knew Chidori – might as well add that to the list.

_I WILL become Hokage!_ Naruto giggled inside his own head. _Imagine being taught by two of the Legendary Three...wow! Not even Sasuke could do that! Buhahahaha!_

There was a sound of doors sliding open, and Naruto pulled down his blankets to see Orochimaru enter the 'universal bedroom'. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him. The Serpent placed a bandaged hand on Naruto's forehead. Then he grunted in satisfaction before moving away to rummage in the closet.

That was another of Naruto's plans starting to flower. Soon enough and it'd bear fruit. When Tsunade had sent him alone to the Hidden Sound, he had pondered about things for most of the journey. He stood by what he'd seen long ago when he'd been a Genin; during the 'reunion' between Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. He'd seen them go for one another's throats, yes, but he knew he saw something in the Serpent's eyes. Back then he too believed that O-chan was simply beyond salvation, but as years gone by, Naruto started to think otherwise. O-chan only became _impossible_ because nobody really put enough effort into steering him away from evil.

Naruto watched silently as Orochimaru changed clothes (with great difficulty of course). Sandaime never took time to talk to O-chan when he'd been younger. He just let his precious student get on with whatever plan he had. If Naruto had been his mentor, he would have none of it. And Jiraiya and Tsunade never did anything too. So much unlike him and Sakura. But now, Naruto was happy to see the effects of the Link. Truth be told he didn't regret it a single bit.

Orochimaru might not admit it, but he did smile more often now. And he laughed too – not the evil, chilling laughter he used to have – but just plain laughter with plain happiness in it. And...he looked _tired_. Naruto furrowed his brows for a bit. _Maybe he's so tired of being a missing nin. Goodness knows how hard it is with practically every ninja nation clamoring for your ass. Or maybe he just wants to..._

"Your fever's gone." Orochimaru said suddenly as he fumbled with his belt. "You don't know how queasy you made me. Take more care of your health, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. Yet another side effect of his grand plan. He had a slight fever two days ago, and Orochimaru very nearly went berserk when he found out. He insisted that Naruto remain in bed and even delivered food himself. Oftentimes Naruto had wild glimpses of Orochimaru's thoughts. It was impossible, but there you were. He had access into the Serpent's thoughts! For the past two days, Naruto was the sole focus of those thoughts...Naruto and his speedy recovery. It was weird.

"I will, I will." Naruto replied, trying hard not to smirk. "Look, I'm well now, can I get up?"

Orochimaru nodded and made to leave, but not before Naruto gave him a very warm hug from behind. The Serpent froze, eyes wide. Naruto's next words would be etched in his mind forever.

"_Thank you for taking care of me._"

* * *

Neji looked up from the simmering pot of miso soup he was cooking when Naruto bounded into the kitchen, looking as hyperactive as ever. The Hyuuga shook his head. They were seventeen now, but Naruto never really grew up.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto demanded as he followed his nose to Neji's side.

"Ramen for you and some miso soup." Neji grinned.

"All right!" Naruto said eagerly as he inhaled the delicious scent of the cooking.

"You know, Naruto, I was thinking..." Neji said as he stirred the soup gingerly. "We'll be missing the Academy's Christmas Party this year. What do you say to my idea of having our own party in this house instead? I'll be happy to do the cooking, of course."

Naruto looked like he had just been offered the Hokage's title. He gave Neji hug enough to make the white-eye choke. "Neji! My hero! Of course we'd all love that! And complete with those kris kringle things, too!" he cackled.

"Naruto, you wouldn't want me to die before the party, don't you?" Neji grunted.

"Oops, sorry!" Naruto smirked. He was bouncing eagerly on his heels. "Oh, this will be way more fun than the Academy party, I can't wait!"

"I know you do." Neji replied. "Do fetch me that bottle of soy sauce, will you?"

"Okey-dokey!"

"Oh yeah, I thought you might want to know. Orochimaru reads _Icha Icha_."

Naruto stopped dead in the middle of reaching for the soy sauce bottle. "WHAT?"

Neji nodded and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Yeah! I saw him the other day when I was waiting for my turn on the john...he came out all giggling and clutching a book that I would readily bet my life to be Icha Icha!"

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"He cleared his throat and tucked the book away into his yukata."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I thought he was _way_ beyond that! Good lord, now all we need to see reading perverted hermit's books would be Sasuke, Shikamaru and you!"

Neji clamped his mouth shut at that statement. Naruto had _no_ idea...

* * *

Jiraiya frowned as he reread the chapter he had come up with for that day. It was crappy. He'd have to rewrite everything later. He desperately needed some inspiration if he wanted his 100th book to be a blockbuster hit in the bookstores. Drat, if only Naruto didn't remove the Sexy no Jutsu from Orochimaru! The perverted Sannin started nibbling the end of his pen when Orochimaru entered the room, looking highly disconcerted.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. The Serpent seemed oblivious of his presence. Orochimaru sat down by his favorite spot by the window and looked out of it to the snow. He was frowning heavily, too. Jiraiya cleared his throat and Orochimaru jumped.

"You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" said Jiraiya. "Close the window, I'm freezing."

Orochimaru spared him a withering look before obeying without a word and sliding the window shut with a snap. Jiraiya, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare. Did Orochimaru just obey him? Without questions? Easing himself from his lounging position on the tatami floor, Jiraiya removed the pen from between his lips and took a good, hard look at his former teammate.

"Did you just obey me?" he asked jokingly.

"Think I did," Orochimaru snapped back.

The white-haired Shinobi blinked. Frowning, he looked hard at Orochimaru again. It could be Naruto playing a prank on him, but...come to think of it Naruto _never_ copied Orochimaru's form, so why do it now? Besides, there was a careworn expression on the Serpent's face that Jiraiya had never seen before. Orochimaru looked..._tired_. But tired of what? Could that boy Naruto be _actually_ succeeding on his mad plan of changing Orochimaru?

"You look troubled." Jiraiya said. This was a delicate topic; he had to tread carefully. "Want to...ah...talk to a...ahm...former friend? I'm willing to listen."

The frog summoner blinked again. Did he just say that? Orochimaru turned to look at him. For a moment their eyes met, inky black and golden. Orochimaru was the first to break the gaze and took a deep sigh.

"I'm tired, Jiraiya."

That simple sentence hit Jiraiya like a flood. It contained all the burdens and troubles of the one who said it. Jiraiya could feel his jaw dropping. Since when did Orochimaru admit he was having difficulties? He never did, even when they were Genins. He rarely cried as a little boy, too. He just watched on, impassively, ramming head-on into any problem he might encounter. Why did the snake-brain sound so different now?

Was this all the effect of the Link and being with Naruto?

Smiling, Jiraiya stood up and procured a bottle of sake from his satchel. "I hope you haven't forgotten this important thing Sarutobi-sensei taught us. Nothing helps a troubled mind the most except a willing listener and a good draught of sake – directly from the bottle." _I can't believe I'm asking him to drink with me!_

Orochimaru took the sake bottle and took a careful sip from it that made him wince and shudder for a moment. Jiraiya got the bottle back and drank deeply. He moved closer to Orochimaru and placed the bottle on the floor between them. For a moment it was silent. The only sound to be heard was Naruto and Neji's clamoring in the kitchen. Not even the cicadas decided to interrupt.

"Orochi-kun..." Jiraiya began. He blinked. _Good heavens! I haven't uttered that name for more than thirty years!_ "...do you remember that particular time when we had been Genins and I asked you to accompany me to go see what kind of panties Tsunade wears?"

There was a small laugh. "Yes, I do. I had been busy reading a study scroll for the Katon techniques when you came and asked me to go with you."

_So he does remember, does he?_ Jiraiya nodded, a reminiscent smile forming on his lips. "True, true...you even refused, but I managed to convince you because I mentioned the rumor that you were gay."

There was an affronted pause before Orochimaru said, "I'm not gay, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya gave a chuckle. "I know, I know, you needn't be offended, Orochi-kun!" somehow the name seemed very familiar on his lips. "And do you remember how we sneaked up on Tsunade when she'd been bathing in the river?"

"We stole her clothes." Orochimaru added.

"Yes, and we tried to see what panties she used."

"But it turned out she didn't wear such."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Jiraiya cackled. "Yes, she didn't!"

Orochimaru took his sip, Jiraiya closely following. Then they both tried to find a more suitable position for a long conversation ahead. Two bottles of sake were consumed in loud silence. At some point Neji stuck his head through the door to announce that dinner was ready, but sensing the somber mood, the Hyuuga very wisely kept his silence and left the two Sannin to their own devices.

"Do you recall that great blunder you made in the Chuunin exams?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru smiled. "Yes. I used Katon Karyuu Endan and missed. I was rid of all of my Chakra so had to rely on my fists."

Jiraiya laughed. "Imagine that, you actually _missed_!"

There was a sigh. "Do you remember the first mission we had?"

"Yes. I got pummeled by that kunoichi's lizard summon real bad."

"And Tsunade was hard put healing you and me together."

"She fainted..."

"...and Sarutobi-sensei finished the mission by himself."

"Heavens, what blunders, eh?"

"True..."

Jiraiya opened a fourth bottle and pushed it toward Orochimaru. The Serpent took it and drank deeply. He was never a drinker, Orochimaru. Jiraiya was only just beginning to hiccup, but his pale cheeks already had a beautiful tinge of pink on them. When he laid the bottle back onto the floor he actually hiccupped but did not seem to know so.

"Do you know why she refused me?" Orochimaru asked suddenly.

_Dear, dear...already drunk?_ Jiraiya smiled as he took his turn on the bottle, closely looking at Orochimaru. The Serpent was already swaying this way and that, but he still looked sane...at most. Jiraiya decided to play along.

"She? Who's she?" he inquired.

Orochimaru grabbed the bottle from him and drank two large gulps. Wine slopped down his front when he lowered the bottle from his lips. "Who else, you moron! Tsunade!" he shouted.

A ringing silence ensued in the house. Even Neji and Naruto became quiet in the kitchen.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya repeated, all traces of drunkenness leaving him.

Orochimaru hiccupped and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Yesh! I only became like this because of her! I only – hic – told her that – hic – she was really pretty – hic!" Then he turned to face Jiraiya. The latter did not know whether to gape or to shudder in fear as he saw Orochimaru actually...crying. "You see – hic – I didn't understand her! I got annoyed and..." Orochimaru made a grabbing motion and kissed the air in front of him. "And then she...slapped me." He rubbed his cheek. "Ouch."

Jiraiya licked his lips anxiously. _Maybe he's allergic to wine?_ He made to pack up the sake bottles but Orochimaru shot him a glare. The Serpent grabbed the bottle and emptied it in one wet gulp.

"And then...I dunno." Orochimaru shrugged. "She started...being mean. She ignored me – hic – you know I don't like being ignored, Sarutobi-sensei!" Then the Serpent started swaying heavily on his seat. "And next thing I know – hic – she and that...that puny pretty boy were – hic – holding hands!"

Orochimaru gave a strangled sob and started weeping openly, wiping his eyes and nose on his yukata's sleeve. Jiraiya was struck dumb. _He loved Tsunade!_ The information alone was enough to send his thoughts reeling into chaos. _I never knew...I had no idea...he had always been aloof and kept to himself...who would've guessed!_ But come to it...he did remember seeing Orochimaru one day with his cheek swollen. Orochimaru insisted he fell off from the hammock he'd been taking a nap from. Could that be...?

"I'm sure...if you told her..." Jiraiya tried to say anything. Anything, at all! But he ended up patting Orochimaru's head. "She would've...ahm...well..."

Orochimaru gradually quieted down, but he was still sniffling. "I tried to vent out my spleen on something else. Hic! I tried to...keep myself...busy..."

_So you decided to start being obsessed with immortality?_ Jiraiya guessed.

Orochimaru nodded. "Tried to make...myself...immortal...but..." and then he started bawling again. "I don't know what happened to me! It was like...sleepwalking...and then...when I woke up...I was banished from Konoha...I was so scared, Jiraiya! I was so scared of being alone and..."

"Y-you weren't alone." Jiraiya tried. "You had Kabuto and the others..."

"HAH!" Orochimaru said thickly. "Little cheating sons of bitches – hic – they are! They only came to me out of – hic – trying to learn – hic – my jutsus! They were never my friends, Sarutobi-sensei! My friends were..." he lunged forward and grabbed Jiraiya by the collar. Jiraiya swallowed nervously. _Who am I really! Do I look like Sarutobi-sensei that much!_

"...my friends...they were...they were..."

Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru's face. His golden eyes were lit with a crazy spark, his usually sleek hair was a mess – he looked insane. And his breath starting to reek of wine was not exactly helpful. Jiraiya tried to pry off his bandaged hands but Orochimaru had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Look, Orochi-kun, you're drunk – it was a bad idea after all...will you let go of me!"

"LISTEN TO ME, SARUTOBI-SENSEI!" Orochimaru shouted. Jiraiya shut up.

The Serpent raised a single finger and started wagging it in a slow and creepy manner. "They...were...not...my...friends..." He took a deep breath. "The only friends I had...were...called...Tsunade...and...Jiraiya..." He hiccupped. "Tsunade...was...my inspiration...and Jiraiya...he behaved...like an idiot...most of the time...but he was like...the brother...I never had..." Jiraiya's eyes widened. "I'm willing...to die...for them..."

Silence.

"I only wanted to become Hokage." Orochimaru said. "I was frustrated because of Tsunade and that fluffy-haired blonde...I tried to forget it...to make myself numb..." he clamped his mouth for a moment and exhaled loudly. "But that boy...do you know him, Sarutobi-sensei? That boy showed me...showed me that..."

_Who? Naruto?_ Jiraiya thought.

"I want that boy to live..." Orochimaru continued. "...I want him...to become Hokage...for me...for himself...and for the people of Konoha...I have failed..." Orochimaru looked up at Jiraiya beadily. He was still crying. "Sarutobi-sensei...I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I became...such a stupid asshole...I disappointed you...I let you down...I...I..." he started howling yet again.

"It's okay!" Jiraiya said hurriedly. "I forgive you!" And then he realized that he meant it. "I forgive you..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry...I...I killed you!" Orochimaru gave a tragic sob. "I KILLED MY OWN SENSEI! NOOOO!"

Jiraiya ran out of things to say. He just sat there, allowing Orochimaru to sob his heart out on his clothes.

"I will...help that boy...become Hokage...teach him...what you taught me...I promise...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Jiraiya shut his eyes as Orochimaru kissed him on his head protector. And then there was a thud. He opened his eyes and found Orochimaru lying spread-eagled on the tatami floor, finally asleep, drops of tears clinging to his curling lashes. Jiraiya dropped on all fours and peered at Orochimaru's face. His friend actually looked peaceful, lying there. Slowly, Jiraiya rose and fetched a blanket for Orochimaru. Naruto and Neji were already in the bedroom, asleep. Jiraiya gave Naruto an admiring look.

_Damn you boy. I underestimated you badly. And I always thought Orochimaru was beyond any help..._ the frog hermit shook his head and exited the bedroom, blanket in his arms. _What will Tsunade say?_


	10. Jingle Bells

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter X: Jingle Bells**

* * *

Hinata was sitting silently along the corner, her mug of hot chocolate practically ignored and getting cold. Around her, the arena where a part of the Chuunin exams had been held was radically transformed. Colored garlands were hanged on the walls and banisters along with glittering Christmas lights. There was a huge banner up front saying _MERRY CHRISTMAS, KONOHA!_ But Hinata was seeing none of it. She did not even pay attention to the five long tables laid across the arena, each one groaning under the weight of an excellent Christmas feast.

The white-eye stared into the dark depths of the chocolate in her mug. Naruto was missing for four months now. Hinata knew that the fox she loved was well capable of taking care of himself, but to be gone this long without even a word for his friends? For her? And her cousin Neji vanishing suddenly as well – the last time she saw him (or anybody did, for that matter), was when she confronted him and she woke up in a broom closet. That was when half of the food in the Hyuuga mansion had disappeared as well. Sasuke and Shikamaru had already added Neji in their 'search list'. Her cousin knew about Naruto, really. Else he wouldn't have gone haring off into nothingness for no apparent reason at all.

Sighing, Hinata finally opted to focus on her surroundings. Most of the ninja populace was already here, and more were still coming by the minute. Hinata looked for some familiar faces. As expected, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Gaara were in a huddle, having a lively debate. Sasuke was gesturing wildly, a sign of his agitation. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba and Chouji were frowning up at him while Gaara only stood there like a stone, arms crossed. Ino was standing near one of the long tables, drinking punch and glaring at Shikamaru. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

That was another mystery, Sakura. It all began one day when she had fled from Tsunade's office, shouting for Sasuke. She very nearly had come to him if it wasn't for the gigantic slug Katsuyu appearing in the middle of the street, barring her way. And then...Sakura avoided all contact since, especially from Sasuke. She shut herself up in Tsunade's house, only coming out when it was badly needed. This annoyed Shikamaru and Sasuke further. It only confirmed their worst suspicions that Naruto, wherever he was, was in serious trouble.

"Hi, Hinata, Merry Christmas!"

The Hyuuga heiress turned to see Sakura smiling brightly down at her. Hinata nodded in acknowledgement, and Sakura took the vacant chair beside her. "I think this is the biggest feast the Academy has ever hosted, don't you think?"

Hinata's lips thinned. She did not look at Sakura. "Yes, it is. Wouldn't it be nice if Naruto and Neji-oniichan were here instead of spending their Christmas somewhere cold?" she said in a stony voice. Her hands started trembling.

Sakura was dumbfounded. She looked at Hinata, at a loss for words, her lips open. Hinata went on, hammering her point further.

"You know if you really do care about other people, you would help them." The Hyuuga continued. "You shouldn't hide information on their whereabouts. Because, if you ask me, that doesn't solve anything. What if when you finally decided to talk, everything's too late? What if the person you were helping keep stay hidden died? Can your conscience bear that much of a burden? That he would have been alive if only you talked?"

"Hinata, I..."

"If something happens to them both...my Naruto and Neji-oniichan...I won't...I definitely won't...I will not forgive you."

"You don't understand..."

"What I understand is you're not helping a single bit." Hinata whispered, finally glaring at Sakura. "I don't know what Godaime-sama told you, but I'm willing to bet my eyes that she held your apprenticeship at stake. I pity you, Sakura. Hatake Kakashi would have been disappointed. You chose your rank over your friends, and that's very selfish of you."

Sakura burst into tears and hurried away. Hinata watched her go with savage triumph etched on her gentle features. Sasuke walked over to her side, hands in his pockets.

"That was quite harsh of you." The Uchiha commented.

Hinata rose and smiled at Sasuke. "Sometimes you need to be harsh to get what you want."

Sasuke gave her a smile that would have made all of his fangirls melt into putty. He offered her his hand, and they walked to join the crowd that was starting to gather before the podium. Tsunade was already standing there, clearing her throat. When most of the crowd had turned to her (Shikamaru had great difficulty turning Chouji from the roast turkey), she began the traditional opening speech.

When the speech ended, the Genins went forward and presented their presents to their teachers. This was when Shikamaru nodded pointedly toward Sasuke, who had already tied the plushie Konohamaru, Moegi and Raito gave him to his belt (the plushie was a mini version of him). After the gift-giving, the feast began, and Chouji very happily dug in, claiming a whole turkey for himself. The feast lasted for a good two hours and then the second gift-giving began. After this was the much-awaited dance that claimed up to four hours well into eleven in the evening. The dance ended and all the ninjas present climbed up the stage and started to sing carols, and when midnight struck, the gigantic Christmas tree flared to life amidst much shouting of "Merry Christmas, Konoha!"

But then, everything would have been much more enjoyable when a certain fox-boy and a white-eye were present.

* * *

_Jingle bells, jingle bells _

_Jingle all the way! _

_Oh, what fun it is to ride _

_A one-horse open sleigh!_

Naruto was singing at the top of his voice as he went around the house with a purple garland curled around his neck. Neji was singing along as well as he finished the last three dishes for their own feast. Jiraiya was busy checking up the decorations and finishing the last touches to their Christmas tree with help from Orochimaru, who was singing too.

Naruto took one end of his garland and started spinning it, before clearing his throat and beginning a new carol that Neji, Jiraiya and Orochimaru took up.

_On the first day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me, _

_A partridge in a pear tree!_

Even though there were only four of them, the house was happily noisy. Neji and Naruto woke up early that day and started with the chores – Neji with the cooking and Naruto the laundry with much enthusiasm. Jiraiya was next to rise and started rummaging through the house for decorations. Orochimaru did not wake up until lunchtime, but it was a surprise that he greeted everyone a Merry Christmas with a big smile on his face. The Serpent also asked if he could help a bit on anything, and Neji told him to assist Jiraiya instead. Naruto jokingly asked why Orochimaru was being helpful, and the Serpent bluntly replied that this was the first time he'd celebrate Christmas since leaving Konoha.

"Hey, hey, perverted hermit, do we get to drink sake with you tonight!" Naruto demanded.

"Of course! Drink all you can!" Jiraiya replied.

"Yahoo!"

Neji rolled his eyes while Orochimaru only smiled. Naruto started to set the table as he resumed the carol he had been singing. And finally the sun set, the sake bottles were taken out and the feast was ready. The gang decided to eat where the TV was, because Naruto proposed of having a song showdown while they were drinking.

"Besides, as there's so little of us," said Naruto. "Why don't we give gifts to everyone? I mean...I'll give something to Neji, to perverted hermit and O-chan...and then all of us have their turns giving the other three a little something. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me." Jiraiya murmured, while Neji and Orochimaru nodded.

The eating began, and Naruto and Jiraiya had a small fight over the barbecue. Neji restored the peace by saying that there were still lots in the kitchen. Orochimaru never spoke – he kept himself busy by scooping the others' foods with his tongue when they were looking the other way. However his trick was soon exposed and everything resulted in a wrestling match with Naruto.

"All right, all right, let's exchange presents!" the loudmouthed blonde declared as he rose from strangling Orochimaru on the floor. "Okay, so I'll start..." For a moment Naruto vanished into the universal bedroom and came back clutching a variety of things. "For perverted hermit I have here a magazine Shikamaru gave me. Happy reading!" and he tossed a porn reading toward Jiraiya entitled _Kunoichi Diaries_.

"And a special edition, too!" said Jiraiya, his nose starting to bleed. "Thank you, Naruto!"

"For Neji, our beloved hero, I give my walrus cap...take care of that, you! I've had that since I was a little boy!" And Naruto gave a furry brown sleeping cap to the eager Hyuuga.

"Aww, I'm _touched_!" said Neji as he rammed the cap atop his shiny locks. "Thanks!"

Naruto turned to Orochimaru. "And for O-chan...this necklace that embodies all of my dreams, but most importantly the dream of becoming Hokage!" he removed the necklace Tsunade gave him and passed it on to Orochimaru. "And also because this necklace gave me light when I can't find anything else to break the darkness. Merry Christmas!"

Orochimaru clutched the pendant tight and gave Naruto a look of gratitude. "My turn, I guess." He said. He reached up and removed his earrings. "For Neji-kun I give him my earrings, these little trinkets I've had since I was a Genin." Neji took the earrings carefully and beaming with pleasure, put them on.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san!" said the Hyuuga.

"For Jiraiya..." said Orochimaru, turning to his former teammate. "All right, I'm finally becoming the cover girl for your Icha Icha..."

"REALLY!" Jiraiya shouted. "ALL RIGHT! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and he jumped and whooped for joy, looking very much like an overgrown school boy.

"...but not until I'm drunk, so I can't remember the shameful things you will put me through come the next day." Orochimaru finished. He turned to the expectant blonde beside Neji.

"OH, OROCHI-KUN, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Jiraiya yelled as he gave Orochimaru a rib-cracking bear hug.

"Leggo of me!" Orochimaru grunted as he fisted Jiraiya in the ribs. Jiraiya returned to his seat on the floor, looking so happy. "So where was I?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Me! Me!"

"For Naruto-kun...I expect it would make up his Christmas if I say that I will teach him Senei Gyashu and Katon Karyuu Endan in the following months." Orochimaru said.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto cried, standing up. His blue eyes sparkled with indescribable joy. And then he lunged forward and hugged Orochimaru very, very tight. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Lucky guy, Naruto!" Neji said in awe. Jiraiya grinned and shook his head.

Orochimaru smiled a small smile as he turned to the blonde who was still clinging to him. He patted Naruto's head and returned the hug briefly. "You will have to help me with the seals, though." He whispered to Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded happily and remained hugging him.

Neji rose to his knees. "Yay! So it's my turn finally, give me a moment..." For a few minutes the Hyuuga fumbled in his pockets. "Okay, so first, to Naruto..." He drew a petite penguin stuffed toy from right pocket. "I give him my precious Yuki-chan. Hey, if you'd had this cap ever since you were a boy," Neji jerked his head so the cap wobbled on his head. "I've had Yuki-chan since I was a baby! Take good care of him!"

Naruto took the penguin. "So cute! I'll take care of him all right, Neji!"

Neji then turned to Jiraiya. "For Jiraiya-san..." he drew an extremely lacey panty from his left pocket. Jiraiya and Naruto's eyes widened. "I have for you underwear I received as a gift last Christmas from Shizune-san!"

Cackling, Jiraiya took the panty and rammed it onto his head.

"And finally for Orochimaru-san..." Neji procured a kitty mask from his jacket. "I give him my ANBU mask in turn." Orochimaru took the mask and wore it over his face.

"ANBU?" Naruto repeated. "You're an _Anbu_!"

Neji blushed. "Well...yeah, I suppose I am."

"Great guy, Neji!" Naruto declared as he hugged his friend. "I knew you had it in you!"

Neji averted his gaze. "So, anyway...ahm..." he reddened some more. "Egad, I hate it when I'm embarrassed!" he squeaked as he buried his face in his hands.

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm sorry...I haven't anything with me tonight, but I assure you all that you'd each get a free, autographed copy of the one hundredth Icha Icha book with O-chan on the front cover."

There was a shout of "Boo!" from Naruto, and Jiraiya was unable to duck a rice ball that slammed into his face.

* * *

The TV was turned on, the microphone was plugged and the sake was poured. It was a nice party, and Naruto and Neji did not regret missing the Academy party for this one. At first Neji did not want to drink, loudly protesting that he was just seventeen and therefore still not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages, but a drunk Orochimaru tackled him and a cackling Naruto poured sake down his throat. Soon Neji was like the other three, blushing, singing...and drunk.

_fumikomuze__ akuseru kake hiki wanaisa sou dayo _

_youru__ wo nukeru _

_nejikomu__ sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo _

_hibi__ wo kezuru_

Neji had even removed his head protector and was spinning it around and around over his head as he sang with all his might.

_kokoro__ wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara _

_todokuyo__ kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa _

_iki__ isoide shiboritotte _

_motsureru__ ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue _

_ubaitotte__ tsukandatte_

_kimi__ ja nai _ _nara__ imi was naniosa _

_dakara__ motto__ motto motto haruka _ _kanata_

At eleven in the evening, much to Jiraiya's delight (and nosebleed), Naruto used Sexy no Jutsu, transforming both himself and Orochimaru. Neji was still singing his heart out in front of the TV, cursing whenever the video gave him a low score.

_kokuen__ bori ni bottou BODI MA HATTAYASAN mo _

_pekin__ DAKKU WAIYAA AKUSHON _ _CHARI__ de isogu CHEN-RII _

_MY KOTEKA daiji nimigakiageru POPO-san _

_ote__ wo haishaku JAPANIIZU PIIPOO _

_sekaijuu__ hora waratteru sora miagete _

_saa__ tachiagatte Oh Yeah _

_sekaijuu__ hora kawatteku min'na ganbatte _

_So tachiagatte Oh Yeah_

Neji watched beadily as the video rated him a 97. But his wine-impaired vision made it look like 17 for some reason we cannot explain, and the Hyuuga exploded. Roaring, he grabbed the TV and made to squash it to pulp, but Jiraiya and Naruto were there to save the day.

"Oi, oi, Neji-kun! You wouldn't want to destroy Tsunade's flat screen, trust me!" Jiraiya shouted as he had Neji in full-nelson.

"!$$!&! THE DAMN THING GAVE ME A 17! THE DAMN THING'S INSULTING MY VOICE!$(!)(!" Neji howled as he struggled against Naruto and Jiraiya.

"It was a ninety – hic – seven!" Naruto yelled. "It was a ninety-seven, you dolt!"

While the three wrestled, scratched and bit each other, a very drunk O-chan made her way outside while dragging the Christmas tree behind her. Kissing the Christmas tree's plastic pine needles, the swaying woman started to build a snowman, pausing every now and then to drink deeply from the sake bottle she claimed as her own and called 'Mommy'.

When the snowman was finally finished, Orochimaru put an upturned pot onto its head and raised her sake bottle for a toast.

"Merry – hic – Christmas, Sarutobi-sensei!" and she drank the remaining content in one gulp. There was a loud crash from the house, and Jiraiya's shout of frustration and worry. O-chan swayed and twirled in the snow. "OI! YOU ALL COME OUT HERE! COME OOUUUUTT!"

Ten minutes later and the three waded through the snow to join Orochimaru and the snowman. The mood was good for a somber carol, and arm in arm, they started to sing.

_Silent night... _

_Holy night... _

_All is calm... _

_All is bright..._

"Guys, wait...my stomach is feeling very bad..."

"Huh?"

"Not _now_, Naruto-kun!"

"Wait, no, its coming!"

"What? What is coming?"

"The –!"

**_POOOOOT._**

"...Onara..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"


	11. Playing With Snakes

* * *

**The Link: **

**Chapter XI: Playing With Snakes**

* * *

Naruto had woken earlier than anybody that day – so early in fact, that he got up even before Neji did. When Naruto had sneaked out of the universal bedroom Neji was still comfortably tucked in his blankets, Naruto's walrus sleeping cap on his head as he slept like a log. It had just been a week after Christmas, with the snow finally starting to melt. Naruto went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast, afterward went to tackle the laundry and then finally going outside and performing warm-up exercises. Twenty minutes later, when Naruto was doing his curl-ups, Neji woke, and gave a noncommittal sound of surprise upon seeing his chores done for him.

"Naruto, this your doing?" the Hyuuga called from the house.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered.

And Neji did not ask any more questions after that. Naruto finally finished warming himself up and started to pace impatiently around the house. He so wanted to wake Orochimaru now and begin the training, but Jiraiya told him that that should be the last thing he'd ever do. Orochimaru taught when he felt like it – push him and you'd get a good kick in the groin for your efforts (or, in Anko's case, a good yell that sent her staggering for three days due to middle ear problems).

Naruto squatted down by the porch, thinking of summoning Gamakitchi to take care of his boredom when the door slid open and Orochimaru (still under the Sexy no Jutsu), stepped outside. Naruto quickly leapt to his feet, looking expectant. However, the fox's eyebrows rose when he saw the big lunch box Orochimaru was holding.

"Eh?" said Naruto, nodding toward the lunch box.

"We won't be training here." Orochimaru replied as she tucked a few stray strands of her raven hair behind her left ear. "We'll be going somewhere open. Dangerous, Senei Gyashu. You don't want to end up grabbing the wrong heads."

"Okay," Naruto nodded. He reached for the lunch box. "Allow me."

"Thank you."

They walked away from the house side by side and in silence. Naruto, on the other hand, kept throwing furtive glances toward the pale woman beside him. What he saw made him smile. The careworn expression left the Serpent's face a few days before Christmas, to be replaced by a look of...contentment. Naruto guessed this must be the effect of the drinking session with Jiraiya – the one where he and Neji heard Orochimaru shout Tsunade's name. Yeah, that had to be it. Or maybe it was the Christmas party itself? Or the Link? Maybe all of it. Much better.

"I heard from Jiraiya that you have already mastered Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" Orochimaru asked all of a sudden.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I have Gamabunta as my principal summon."

"Senei Gyashu won't be a problem for you, then." Orochimaru replied, giving Naruto a sidelong look. "It basically uses the same principles as your fundamental Kuchiyose, except you focus your summoning down your sleeve, as this is where the snakes will appear to aid you in grabbing or stopping an opponent's attack. I understand you have seen Anko do this?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto answered eagerly.

There was a pause before Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "Jiraiya speaks most highly of you, Naruto. And Tsunade wouldn't have sent you to capture me in the first place if you do not possess talent. I, in turn, have high expectations from you as your mentor. I want you to give me your best. I want you to utilize the Kyuubi's Chakra at all times, do you understand me?"

"I will, I will!" Naruto replied passionately. He quivered with excitement. This was it! He was actually _Orochimaru's_ student! He was being taught by Sandaime Hokage's best student! Hah! He recalled the past years. Who would've thought that he'd be one of Orochimaru's precious few? Something that _Sasuke_ wasn't able to accomplish!

They finally descended to the hamlet proper, and luckily, not too many people were up and about. Naruto was sure Orochimaru would definitely go berserk this time if somebody would again dare to try and...and _flirt_ with her. Soon they were walking out of the village and out into the open, barren land. Naruto guessed they would circle the frozen lake – Neji said there was a nice little dell over there; perfect place for training.

But...

"Wait a minute..." Naruto piped up. "How're you going to teach me? Are you just going to give me general instructions? I mean, I can follow those okay, but a proper demonstration would be most welcome..."

"We'll see." was all Orochimaru said.

Like what the fox guessed, they circled around the frozen lake and climbed down a second rocky (and slippery) path before finally coming into the secluded dell. A few dead pine trees surrounded them from above, providing a very good screen. Tsunade's house was partly visible – but Naruto was sure Neji was watching them from afar with his Byakugan. Naruto laid their lunch on a rock that jutted out of the snow and readied himself. Orochimaru was already standing some forty meters away from him. She was gingerly flexing her bandaged right hand.

"Watch carefully, Naruto." She said in a no-nonsense voice. "I won't be able to do this again."

Naruto swallowed and blinked hard several times to focus his vision. Orochimaru pivoted on her heels and –

"SENEI GYASHU!"

The fascination was still there; strong as ever, as Naruto watched open-mouthed as four, gigantic brown cobras (or were they vipers?) shot out from Orochimaru's kimono sleeve. They darted through the air, their jaws stretched, and their fangs glistening in the early wan sunlight. Naruto's gaze darted from the snakes' jaws to Orochimaru's sleeve. They seemed to have no end, these reptiles. There was a very audible crack as the four snakes sank their jaws onto a dead pine trunk, and Orochimaru's hand closed on their bodies. The Serpent gave a mighty pull that wrenched the entire dead pine from the soil. For a moment the pine flew in the air before it splintered into hundreds of bits of dried twig and bark.

"WOW!" Naruto said in awe. "WOW – that was really -!" He turned to Orochimaru. "Oi!" The snakes vanished.

Orochimaru had dropped to her knees and was clutching her right arm very tight as she bit her lower lip so hard it bled. Naruto ran to her side and saw that blood was starting to ooze from the bandages and stain the snow red...

"Oh shit, that was really stupid of me – really bad idea – damn!" Naruto cursed as he hurriedly took out his medical kit. "Stupid, stupid Naruto – why you had to ask for a demonstration -!"

"Leave it, I'm okay." Orochimaru panted. "Leave it, Naruto-kun."

"But we can't ignore the bleeding – it'd get worse – your arm might _crack_ this time -!"

"Leave it, I said..."

"We really should ask Old Crone to heal you; I mean..."

"LEAVE IT!" Orochimaru raised her voice to a shriek.

Naruto stopped dead, gaping at her. Orochimaru tried to move her arm, but it won't respond. The slightest twitch sent ripples of white-hot pain throughout her body. She might have pushed it too far this time...

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay." She said. "Now you try it. Exactly the way I showed you. Focus your Chakra. Aim well. And then shoot."

"But..."

Orochimaru gave a tired sigh. "Naruto, I _chose_ to demonstrate for you. I performed the jutsu when I was perfectly aware of the consequences. I could have refused to show you the jutsu firsthand, but _I did not_, do you understand me? It was my choice. Now let me stand up for choosing to do what I did, and you do your task as a student."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut. _She's doing it for ME. She's risking losing her arm for ME. She's changed so much, I know it..._ "As you wish..._Orochimaru-sensei_."

Orochimaru blinked in surprise at the title, but smiled anyway. Naruto grinned back and straightened up, ready.

_All right, I can do this!_

"SENEI GYASHU!"

* * *

"They'll be surprised, trust me." Maito Gai was saying as he and Kakashi leapt from tree to tree, all the while nearing Kikuyu. "Imagine missing that superb party – I'm ready to bet that Naruto was crying his heart out..."

Kakashi did not say anything. He and Gai were carrying a big box of new supplies each for the gang in Kikuyu. Tsunade had dispatched them yesterday afternoon, worried about the four people currently residing in her house in this godforsaken place where Time seemed to ignore. Truth be told Kakashi was slightly sad for Naruto and Neji, who missed half of their lives by failing to come to the biggest and happiest Christmas party held in Konoha. Circumstances dictated otherwise, they couldn't do anything about that – and Tsunade was certainly doing her best to cheer up their beloved fox.

"Gai, have you mentioned the problem about the refrigerator?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Yes I did. Godaime-sama did say that she would do her best to procure one for them, but she can't promise it, not until February..."

Kakashi nodded and looked into the box he was holding. There were several noodle stocks from Ichiraku as well as general instructions for Neji to follow. Apart from that there were several huge slabs of ham, cake, baskets of fish and only the Hokages know what else.

"Lucky men, they never have to think of where to get their food for the next day." Kakashi commented. "All of these supplies sure make me want to become a tenant in their house as well."

Gai grinned, teeth flashing. "Maybe we could ask them."

"What? You want to stay with them too?"

"Neji would have returned to Konoha by now if it wasn't fun, now would he? Besides, with Lee training on his own, I thought I might want to seek up some fun for myself. It's getting really boring nowadays, Kakashi."

Kakashi wondered what sort of _fun_ Gai had in his mind. He really wanted to stay in the house because he'd been growing worried about Naruto. Tsunade was getting increasingly impatient and worried as months went by, and for the Sharingan user, that couldn't be a good thing at all.

"True..." he muttered.

"Let's see if Naruto agrees!" Gai said.

"Whatever you want..."

And the two Jounins sped off above the trees.

* * *

Jiraiya was eyeing Neji askance. The Hyuuga was rolling on the floor as he clutched his belly, tears of hilarity leaking out of his Byakugan-ed eyes as he laughed and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Curious, the perverted Sannin stood up and looked out of the window Neji had been observing from for at least four hours now. He could see nothing except snow and dead pines, and the tiny thatched roofs of the outer houses from the hamlet below.

"What are you cackling about now!" Jiraiya demanded.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – you should see – HAHAHAHA – Naruto – getting flattened – WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji guffawed, unable to provide a straight answer.

Frowning, Jiraiya looked out of the window. He suddenly wished he had the Hyuuga's Byakugan at that moment. He wondered what was so funny...

...and the answer lay to the two men training in the secluded dell below, too far for Jiraiya's normal eyes to see.

Naruto was currently cowering on the snow, hands thrown up above his head as he winced with his eyes shut tight. Orochimaru was standing over him, eyes ablaze in insane annoyance, and her sleek black hair standing on end and seemingly crackling of Chakra.

"YOUOVERTLYSTUPIDBOYHAVENTITOLDYOUTOUTILIZETHEKYUUBISCHAKRAATALLTIMESYOUNEVERLISTENYOUREANNOYINGMEICANTBELIEVEIMWASTINGMYTIMETEACHINGYOUYOURSKULLSSOTHICKICOULDHAVEBOREDAHOLETHROUGHITAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" Orochimaru shouted in one rapid breath.

"Anh! Anh! There's no need to get angry!" Naruto protested as he kept his face shielded with his arms. "I only thought that the jutsu was easy – I never did try doing anything fishy – the jutsu was easy, what's the point of using my red Chakra -!"

Orochimaru's golden eyes flashed, and she grabbed Naruto by the collar, amazingly able to dangle him a few inches off the ground. Naruto swallowed really hard and looked down at his mentor. It looks like annoying the hell out of Orochimaru was _never_ a good idea. Orochimaru inhaled and Naruto shut his eyes again and covered his ears.

"YOUDAREANSWERMEWITHYOURROTTENPHILOSOPHYHAVENTITOLDYOUTOGIVEMEYOURBESTYOURENOTSERIOUSINTHISDAMNYOUYOUREJUSTWASTINGMYTIMEIWONTBOTHERTEACHINGYOURIFYOURELIKETHAT!" Orochimaru yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto said, throwing up his hands. "I'll be more serious now, I promise!"

And then in a fraction of a second he was sitting on the snow, blinking, Orochimaru standing some twenty meters from him, arms folded beneath her breast and glaring at him. Naruto stood up and concentrated, all the while feeling that intense gaze hitting the right side of his face full force. Eyes narrowing, Naruto shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. _If looks could kill, I would be dead by now._ He thought.

He scanned the cliff surrounding the dell and found a dead pine that looked easy to pull out of the soil. He threw another furtive glance toward his mentor (egad, it was creepy to think that Orochimaru was actually his mentor now!). Orochimaru was watching him like a hawk. Naruto swallowed. _If I don't use my other Chakra, I know she's going to give me a sound beating even if it does bounce back to her three times! I better do this right, I don't want to know how scary she can be once her patience runs out – and perverted hermit did say she doesn't have enough patience to begin with!_

Naruto drew within himself, focusing to that locked cage – that cage where all of his tremendous power came from. He did not need to ask nor do anything, because the power was just there, waiting for him. He called for it, and it came to him in a rush of red flood, flowing into him, filling him to the brim -!

Blue eyes snapped open, and Naruto felt he'd do it right this time. He won't go for simple rattle snakes – he'd had king cobras! He aimed toward the dead pine tree and...

"SENEI GYASHU!"

There was one wild moment of smoke, and six brown king cobras shot out of Naruto's sleeve, arching in the air, necks spread and jaws opened to their full extent, fangs glistening.

_Very good, Naruto!_ Orochimaru thought, lips spreading in a proud smile.

And then...

"Uhh...Orochimaru-sensei...how do I control the force of these snakes?"

_What?_ Orochimaru blinked and made to say something, until she realized what she was looking at. The pine tree that Naruto grabbed had fallen off a cliff, and Naruto was now flying in the air, dragged by the force...and soon enough the pain blossomed in her chest, and then her feet left the ground as well...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! GODDAMN YOU, NARUTOOOOOO!"

Neji cringed. "Yeouch, so there they go falling off the cliff now..."

Jiraiya choked on his piece of sushi. "They _what_?"

"They fell off the cliff. Naruto used the snakes to try grab one of the dead pines, but he somehow did not know how to control the force of the snakes so he ended up pushing the pine off the waterfall...and the two of them (him and Orochimaru of course) just fell off the cliff." Neji explained as if teaching simple addition to an extremely stupid toddler.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Well, I don't envy Naruto later."

Neji chuckled as he went back to his cooking. "That dolt...sometimes I don't know whether he really ought to be Jounin or be reverted to being Chuunin...he surprises me with his new jutsus and sometimes makes me sigh with his sheer stupidity..."

The Hyuuga paused in the middle of stirring soup (creamy mushroom), frowning lightly. He exited from the kitchen while Jiraiya resumed his tea and came back a minute later with Kakashi and Gai, both carrying big boxes filled with food.

"What a pleasant surprise! What brings the two of you here?" Jiraiya greeted as he set down his mug on the table.

"Godaime-sama has sent us with your usual packages of food and entertainment." Gai explained, flashing his perfect teeth while Kakashi took a plate of sushi from Neji. "So how are you doing here? I must say that Godaime-sama was quite generous to make up for you three missing the Christmas Party...the boxes are way heavier this time and we still have two more left in Konoha."

"She needn't have bothered, but the food's welcome anyway." Neji grinned as he started handing out tea to the visitors. "We had our own little party and it was way fun than what the Academy had, I expect."

Gai frowned up at Neji and noticed his earrings. "Weird little earrings you have, Neji."

Neji only gave his mentor a mysterious smile. And then the sound of sliding doors could be heard, and Naruto's loud voice rang out.

"WE'RE HOME! HEY NEJI, DO YOU HAVE A NICE SNACK FOR US! WE'RE STARVING!"

Kakashi and Gai turned to watch as Naruto entered the kitchen, followed by... Kakashi blinked, but Gai's mouth dropped open. While Kakashi was busy noticing the leaves and twigs stuck in Naruto and Orochimaru's hair and clothing, Gai was busy gaping at the 'woman' behind Naruto. The Green Beast had no eyes for others except for her alone, she, whose beauty snared his heart upon first sight. Suddenly Gai stood up from his chair and knelt in front of the woman, taking her bandaged right hand (and conveniently forgetting it was bloodstained).

"O, fair maiden, it would honor me so if I could know your name." Gai said passionately. "I, Maito Gai, Green Beast of Konoha, is forever slave to your beauty!"

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose. Neji, Naruto and Kakashi gaped while Jiraiya promptly fainted.

"Uh...sensei...I really don't think that's a good idea..." Neji began.

"He...is...mad..." was all Kakashi managed to say.

Orochimaru snatched back his hand. "Do you want to die that badly, eyebrow-man?"

"Fair lady, do not treat me so. I want to know your name!" Gai persisted. "Your beauty exceeds that of the moon's on a sultry night, and not even the sun can compare to your golden eyes..."

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing while Neji started to rub his temples.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Orochimaru said, her voice rising. "My name is Orochimaru, you fool!"

Gai blinked, stood up and laughed. "Orochimaru? No, fair maiden. You cannot be that old fart!"

"Ok that's it, so I'm running for cover!" that was all and Neji vanished in a puff of smoke.

A vein started to throb on Orochimaru's forehead. "Old...fart? You dare...call me...an _old fart_...?"

There was another puff of smoke and Orochimaru reverted to his male self, hair standing on end and eyes blazing. Gai stepped back, horrified, his mouth opening and closing rapidly, making him look like a confused goldfish.

"**_WHO'RE YOU CALLING OLD FART, FREAK_**!" Orochimaru shouted as his bandaged fist slammed full-force into Maito Gai's jaw.

There was a tremendous crash and Maito Gai flew out of the house through a hole in the roof. Jiraiya whistled.

"Wow, that must have been one hundred and twenty feet, a new record for you Orochi-kun..."


	12. Sasuke and Kabuto

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter XII: Sasuke and Kabuto**

* * *

The bedroom was happily cramped, now that Gai and Kakashi decided to stay with the housemates for an indefinite period of time. Neji and Naruto were squashed near the door while Kakashi, Jiraiya and Gai lay as an indefinite heap of arms and legs in the middle of the room. Orochimaru was content where he was (his place was to be smooshed near the window). It was 12:15, and it was dark and cool, but the Serpent was still awake. He tried to go to sleep early that night – he was already under his blankets by eight in the evening, but by eleven his arms woke him with intense pain that he'd never experienced before. 

So he was looking out of a small crack by the window, sitting amidst his pile of sheets and blankets. It was quiet except when Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto broke the calm with their sudden snorts and mumblings. Orochimaru sat still as a stone statue, bandaged hands folded calmly on his sky blue yukata. However, his right hand was bleeding profusely, now staining not only his yukata but also his blanket and pillow, but he did not give a damn. He could lose his arm now for all he cared. He deserved it anyway.

Turning his head, Orochimaru fixed his golden gaze upon Naruto's sleeping form near the sliding doors. The fox-boy was lying there, arms thrown up above his head as if he were surrendering to some unknown enemy that seemed to exist only in his dreams. His blue shirt was pulled up some few inches, so his abdomen was fully exposed. Orochimaru eyed the seal on Naruto's tummy with genuine interest. Funny that he ruptured that seal once, to prevent the Kyuubi's Chakra from aiding Naruto in combat. Jiraiya had fixed it, and the boy's progress had been spectacular since. Hyuuga Neji, on the other hand, was hugging Naruto from the right side, his silky hair spread about him in a mess as he drooled onto Naruto's pillow. Somehow the sight made Orochimaru smile. There was a very similar scene in his life once upon a time. Only, the positions were reversed. He was the one lying with his arms thrown up and yukata open, and Jiraiya was the one hugging him from the right, busy drooling onto his chest as they lay on the grass, asleep. They'd been Chuunin then; just after a mission...they were too tired to make it back to the main city of Konoha so they fell asleep where their feet took them before they gave up entirely...

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

Orochimaru hung his head, his black hair curtaining his face. The boy was the whirlwind who changed his life forever. The boy...the boy was the greatest person Orochimaru had ever met. The Serpent had always prided himself in his iron-clad will and determination of exacting revenge on the Leaf; he thought nobody could take that from him – but here was a clumsy loudmouthed blonde who came and crashed through his plans. Strange...but Orochimaru sort of welcomed that crash and could no longer be bothered to pick up the pieces. Naruto had changed him entirely, of that he was sure now. He wished he knew what it was of Naruto that changed him so. Maybe it was because...Naruto reminded him of what he'd lost. Naruto reminded him how life could be so simple and enjoyable, what without worrying of being a missing nin or looking for your next body...

Neji mumbled in his sleep and turned around to face Kakashi's back. Naruto did not move. Orochimaru rose, carefully stepping over the chaotic heaps that were Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai to bend over his precious new student. He carefully pulled down Naruto's shirt and covered the young Jounin with his discarded blanket. That was all and Orochimaru tiptoed his way out of the house, carefully testing the limit of their link. He wouldn't want to jerk Naruto out of his sleep tonight. The boy had been tired with the mountainous laundry. If only his arms weren't like this he'd have helped...even though he was the Otokage he preferred doing his own laundry because Kabuto had a bad tendency of ripping his clothing to shreds, the annoying fool.

Orochimaru went outside to the porch, allowing the cool night breeze to scatter his hair around his face. The moon was giving wan light from behind a screen of steely gray clouds. Orochimaru clutched the crystal pendant that Naruto gave him as best he could.

_Sarutobi-sensei...you taught us that a ninja's greatest strength comes when he has something precious to protect...I did not understand you then. The lesson took a VERY long time to sink into my head...but I understand it now, sensei. I understand it now...I've lost precious things once...but now I have one again, and sensei, I have no intention of losing him. I will safeguard him as best I could...the boy who showed me sense..._

He closed his eyes and smiled. He felt the peace he thought he would never know...

* * *

The snow was beginning to thaw all around Konoha. Sasuke got up early, as what he always did, and walked around the city with his hands shoved in his pockets, red Sharingan eyes cast downward onto the street. He passed by Ichiraku ramen and went inside to get some breakfast; he felt too lazy to cook his own that morning. There were very few people yet, and Sasuke would have gone straight to his favorite spot if it wasn't for his students spotting him. 

"Sasuke-sensei! Sasuke-sensei, why don't you join us?" Konohamaru called, waving his right hand.

Sasuke looked up, blinking his Sharingan eyes. A slow, resigned smile made itself known onto his lips as he made his way toward Team 1. Moegi immediately moved to pull up a chair for him. The Uchiha sat down and steepled his fingers together.

"You three are up early today. You are aware of the one-week break, right?" he asked mildly.

Konohamaru shrugged. "Well, we agreed that we've nothing better to do in our houses anyway, so why waste our time lounging around?" Moegi and Raito nodded. "Besides, most of the other teams are going on training anyway; we wouldn't want to be left behind."

Raito took off his glasses and wiped them on his sleeve. "Sasuke-sensei...we were thinking of asking you to train us...we know we aren't that good enough in concealment and substitution yet...but if you have something else to do..."

Sasuke straightened up in his seat and let his gaze take in the eager faces of his students. His lower lip twitched. It was true that his team did not have potential to reckon with, but Rock Lee said that they could learn. That would make all the difference, he said. Sasuke sighed. Maybe he should just stop being so disappointed and lower his standards a bit. It would take a long while before anybody could rival their batch.

"I won't be doing anything else, so why not train you?" he smiled. The three Genins looked at each other in surprise. "I expect we could reinforce a bit on your weaknesses before going on to some techniques such as Chidori..."

"All right!" Moegi declared happily, clapping her hands.

Sasuke was just about to ask his students where they'd like to train when a third customer entered Ichiraku. It was an Anbu with a purple overcoat, hood pulled up. Sasuke looked up and followed the loner with his Sharingan eyes as the man ordered some soup and tea, and proceeded to sit down in a far corner of the restaurant. Sasuke did not let his gaze wander away from the supposed Anbu. He knew that kitty mask. He would not forget it until he died.

"Stay here, don't follow me." Sasuke instructed as he rose.

"Where are you going, sensei?" Konohamaru inquired. "We just ordered some octopus balls for you..."

"I'll be back soon. Stay there." Sasuke said firmly.

The Uchiha made his way across tables and chairs until he finally came to the Anbu's corner. The masked ninja looked up at him but did not speak. Sasuke's hands clenched into a fist briefly, and when he opened it again, three shuriken were sitting between his fingers.

"What are you doing here, _Kabuto_?" he asked quietly.

The notorious medic gave a dry laugh. "I should stop using this mask, no?"

"Don't change the topic, why are you here?" Sasuke demanded, Sharingan flashing.

Kabuto did not respond for a while, but when he did, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You think you're so smug, Sasuke. Happy that your friends took you back after you betrayed them? It must have made you feel bad when Orochimaru-sama thought better than train you. You were nothing except a windbag."

In one swift movement Sasuke had Kabuto by the collar. "I said what were you doing here, scum."

"Do you know where Naruto is, Sasuke?" Kabuto sneered from behind his mask.

Sasuke felt like he'd been suddenly doused with ice-cold water. He let go of Kabuto and shot a furtive look around the restaurant. The cook was busy in his kitchen, while his own students were poring over a study scroll while arguing lively between bites of octopus balls. Sasuke returned his gaze to Kabuto, who was still sitting calmly before him. _What does he know?_

Kabuto chuckled. "Tut, it seems I was right. You don't know _anything_ about the mission Naruto had been sent to."

Sasuke's heart started beating very fast. "What...what are you talking about?"

There was another chuckle. Sasuke grabbed Kabuto and dangled him a few inches from the floor. The Uchiha's Sharingan eyes flashed, ready to be used. The laughter from Sasuke's students suddenly ceased.

"Sensei...?" came Moegi's voice.

"What are you talking about? Where is Naruto? What did you do to my friend!" Sasuke had a hard time controlling his voice. "If you harmed him – I swear I will kill you -!"

"You don't know that your..._friend_...was sent into an A-class mission all by himself?" Kabuto whispered. Sasuke paled, and Kabuto gave a quiet laugh. "Yes...he had been sent by your Hokage into a confidential mission to our country. He had been sent to capture Orochimaru-sama."

There was a thud when Sasuke released Kabuto. The latter patted down his hood. Sasuke was eyeing him with combined shock, disbelief and...fear. "Haven't you even wondered why Naruto just vanished? Why he didn't even write letters to you? Why the Hokage and practically every other high ranking Jounin like Hatake Kakashi is distracting you with ridiculous tasks?"

_No! Naruto! Is he alive!_ Sasuke swallowed hard. His throat suddenly felt very dry. "What...what do you know! Tell me everything!" his voice rang in the restaurant.

"Sensei, are you all right?" said Konohamaru, rising, kunai in hand.

"Stay where you are, Konohamaru!" Sasuke shouted. His eyes never left Kabuto's mask. "Tell me everything, or I will _kill_ you."

"Excuse me..."

Sasuke spun around, ready to shoot off a trail of curses to whoever interrupted him. It was Ayame, with Kabuto's order. She set the tray down on his table and hurried off, looking nervous. Sasuke sat down.

"Talk!" he spat.

"Your friend...managed to capture Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke's jaw dropped open. _Naruto...managed that...all ALONE?_

"But your friend has proved to be a lunatic," Kabuto went on. "He used a technique involving little amount of Chakra. He linked with Orochimaru-sama."

"Link! What do you mean Naruto linked with that bastard? He will never do that!" Sasuke burst out, standing up and slamming his hands onto the table.

Kabuto spread his hands. "Oh, but he did...didn't you ever wonder why he did not come back after such a victory for Konoha? He's with Orochimaru-sama now."

_Naruto, you big idiot! What have you done? Why are you with that monster! Why, Naruto! Why?_ Sasuke's right fist slammed into Kabuto's face, and the latter fell backward, unconscious.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru jumped to his side, ready for anything. "Sensei, what..."

Sasuke shut his eyes. He was trembling. "Konohamaru, I am sorry, but your training will be postponed. I promise I will make up for this."

"That's okay, Sasuke-sensei, but..."

But Sasuke was already gone.

_Naruto, why? Why this! Haven't you learned from my mistake? Why...?_

* * *

Kakashi set down his emptied mug and looked at Jiraiya. "He's...Orochimaru's...student?"

Jiraiya nodded. "As you saw, Naruto has already mastered the Senei Gyashu. Orochimaru plans to teach him Katon Karyuu Endan next, and maybe even Chidori." Kakashi's nose twitched at that.

Kakashi ran a finger on his mug's rim. "Does this...come...with no strings attached?"

"What do you think?" Jiraiya asked with a smile as he finally finished his tea.

Kakashi paused and turned around to watch Orochimaru and Naruto talking outside. Naruto was on his feet, gesturing grandly as he blabbered about this and that, while Orochimaru was sitting down on a stool and smiling up at him. Every now and then the Serpent would throw back his head in a hearty guffaw.

"Are you sure he's changed?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

Jiraiya harrumphed. "If there is anyone here who knows Orochimaru through and through, that would be me, Kakashi." He looked out of the open window as well. "Orochimaru never used to laugh in public, Kakashi. He had always been selfish with his jutsus. He teaches only the best – students he'd handpicked himself like Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru never used to admit how he felt. All that he showed to the world was a cold, unemotional shell. You know as well as I that Naruto has such an astounding gift of changing people. A few examples of those people he'd changed in amazing ways are Gaara...Neji...and Sasuke. Sasuke returned to Konoha out of his own volition. He wouldn't have if not for Naruto influencing him in such a way."

"Does the Fifth know of this?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "That's become something of a problem, you see. I don't know how to tell everything to Tsunade. We all believed that Orochimaru was beyond anything...he killed our sensei and hundreds more in the process, but..." he sighed. "I know a murderous ninja when I see him, Kakashi. I've been watching Orochimaru closely ever since we were sent here to hide. He doesn't have the will to kill anymore."

"What if this is just an act?"

"Kakashi, use your head. Orochimaru could have killed us all when we were asleep, but he didn't. You should take a chance to look into his eyes and see for yourself." Jiraiya said dismissively.

Kakashi rose and went outside. Naruto looked up at him curiously, and so did Orochimaru.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you invent Sennen Goroshi?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi blinked at such a question. "Well...no...come to think of it... Arashi-sensei only passed it on to me."

"And I taught him that!" came Jiraiya's voice from the house.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I knew it was perverted hermit who invented it..."

"No, it wasn't Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

Naruto turned to him. "Who? Sandaime Hokage?" he said in horror.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No. I invented Sennen Goroshi."

"WHAT!" Kakashi and Naruto gasped. "_You didn't_!"

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "Yes, I did. I was eight, I think, when I invented it. I was inspired by Jiraiya and his...adventures." The Serpent waved a bandaged hand. "But you people are doing it wrong nowadays. The original style I used had Chakra. You focus your Chakra down your fingers and deliver the blow into your target's ass...makes him soar a whopping three hundred feet in midair...and he won't be able to sit down for an entire week..."

"Ouch!" Naruto winced. "Who did you use it on first, then?"

Jiraiya joined Kakashi by the window. "He used on Sarutobi-sensei. What he got in turn was a large lump on his head that took three months to shrink. During that time he was known was Orochimaru Lumphead."

Orochimaru touched his own head. "I think it was Enma transformed into Nyoibo that gave me that."

"No, it was Sarutobi-sensei's own fist. I saw it, remember?"

"Was it, really?"

"Yeah it was. And Tsunade was so scared because you were unconscious for a week..."

"Was I?"

"Orochimaru, my goodness, _you're growing old_!"

"Am not!"

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other and laughed.


	13. Neji's Dilemma

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter XIII: Neji's Dilemma**

* * *

Sakura had been keeping herself busy, in order not to wallow in the pitiful Christmas and New Year she had. The pink-haired kunoichi unconsciously ran a gloved hand down her left arm. She had never felt so..._alienated_ by anybody. It was as if Hinata had told everyone behind her back to avoid her and stop being nice to her. But Hinata wasn't like that. She couldn't even string two words together without stammering, blushing, fumbling and choking all in one go. Everything started in the Christmas party. Sakura wished she did not go there. Hinata had been pointedly ignoring her and the Hyuuga heiress refused to speak as long as she was in the vicinity. And then everybody seemed to have followed her example. Shikamaru still spoke to her, thank God, but then his conversations tended to short, cold and hurried. Chouji and Kiba weren't on speaking terms with her on the first place, but they did eye her strangely when she passed. Worse was Sasuke. The Uchiha had been avoiding her the most, and Sakura thought her heart had bled enough over him. He paused in his tracks and went the other way when they'd meet in a street. Sasuke left whatever place and stopped whatever he was doing when she approached.

She would have gone mad if it wasn't for Rock Lee, Ino and Tenten. Really, they were the only remaining ninja that she had friendship intact with, although Rock Lee only managed to talk to her when Shikamaru and Sasuke were out of earshot. Sometimes she woke up and wanted to bash her head with a rock for ever taking part in this ridiculous thing. She wanted to tear her hair and scream at them that this was all childish, idiotic and stupid – Sakura blinked. She was sure her fingers touched something in this rubbish pile of a box. She eased herself for a moment to remove the tension that had begun building up in her thighs and resumed her fumbling...yes, there it was. Her velvet-covered digits closed over the damn thing, and she pulled it out without effort.

It was a brown, soggy folder. Sakura flipped it open as she rose, ignoring the sudden pins and needles in her thighs. Even the paper was soggy and looked ready to crumble into dust any minute now. It was filled with the Yondaime Hokage's neat writing that her eyes had learned to appreciate and recognize. Sakura turned on her heels and read it – with great difficulty because of the wan lighting and the huge coffee stains on some parts.

_The linking I have done was severed at exactly four days, three hours, nine minutes and three seconds upon placement. Though I must say that this time really hasn't proven anything in my hypothesis because I was already close to the person I linked with in the first place. Uchiha Obito suggested that I try the link to someone I barely knew, not to my students such as himself..._

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened. _Uchiha Obito_. She had found the man whom the Yondaime had linked with! Excitement brimmed inside Sakura, only to dissipate when she realized that it was still a lost cause. Uchiha Obito had been Kakashi's teammate, and if what she knew was correct, he died during a mission. Sakura's shoulders fell. He was the reason why Kakashi had the Sharingan today. And she thought they were any closer to helping Naruto out of his dilemma...!

But Tsunade did say that all kinds of information were welcome, however annoying it was. Clutching the folder to her chest, Sakura ran out of the musty and stinky storeroom and back to her mentor's office.

* * *

The group of suspiciously-clad men had finally arrived along the borders of Kikuyu, excited. Their journey from the Rain had not been an easy one due to the winters. It was lucky that the snow was starting to thaw and spring was unfurling the first of her fingers across the country. The men surveyed the little hamlet. It was the perfect hiding place if you hoped to conceal some of your dirtiest linen. It did not take them long to find the house. It was standing precariously at the edge of the tallest cliff that overlooked the deplorable hamlet. One of the men squinted over to see better. There were clothes hanging out on the line to dry under the sun. There was also smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Is that the boy?" the tallest of them asked, his voice rough like a rock.

"I suppose it is." The rat-faced one answered.

True, the one putting up blankets, shirts and boxers to dry was dressed in black mixed with glaring orange. And a certain raven-haired and pale person clad in a maroon yukata was helping him out by handing wooden clippers. A third person emerged, a young one with long black hair – it must have been a girl; rat-face was sure he'd never see hair so beautiful on a boy – and called the two. The yukata-sporting man answered, and the girl disappeared back into the house. And then windows slid open. A silver-haired nin looked out of the window, clutching an infamous orange book while stretching his arms and yawning behind his mask.

"Wait. Nobody said copycat Kakashi was with them." Rat-face exclaimed.

Rough-voice was just about to answer when a fifth person emerged from the back door. Even from here they could see the blinding green of his spandex suit and his trademarked thick eyebrows. The Beast was clutching a mug of hot chocolate or coffee as he greeted the sunshine and the world in general.

"That spells trouble. They have new company, it seems." Rat-face went on.

"A domestic scene such as this doesn't suit Orochimaru." Rough-voice grunted. And then his eyes saw the distinct white-haired Sannin emerge from the front door, also yawning and stretching his arms. "Tsk, a lot more problem for us, boys. Two of the Legendary Three are present."

"We only have to deal with one of the Three." Stick-man pointed out.

"No." Rough-voice snapped. "Though Orochimaru lost his jutsus doesn't mean he's no longer lethal. He still has that sword in his stomach."

"We've to plan."

"Affirmative."

The men vanished in a blur of movement.

* * *

"Look closely at this, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, giving the piece of coffee-colored paper to Tsunade. "Another riddle, but it seems to be more direct now."

Tsunade took the piece of moldy note paper and smoothed it out on her desk. She had to squint several times to finally see through the stains and patches of mold. The neat handwriting of the Fourth greeted her eyes.

_The link can only be severed until such time that a strong, indestructible bond replaces it. This new bond will stand time, conflicts...and maybe even death. _

"Yes, you're right. A clearer riddle, but this brings us another set of questions and new frightening possibilities." Tsunade frowned. "Does this mean that the link _evolves_? I haven't heard of a Chakra string that evolves, no, not in my whole life."

Shizune paused. "It might be that the Yondaime wasn't referring to just a jutsu in the first place."

Tsunade eyed her sharply. "Explain."

Shizune sat down and gathered her thoughts about her. She was just beginning to put the pieces together herself. "We have observed that the link was done with no hand seals. It was only done when Naruto concentrated his Chakra into a string and struck Orochimaru in the chest – we know that they're linked in the chest area by Neji's Byakugan. I know this might sound mad, but...what if the Yondaime consciously invented a technique to possibly...uhm..._induce friendship_?"

"Induce...friendship?" Tsunade repeated slowly. "A jutsu that actually _induces_ friendship?"

Shizune nodded feverishly. "We've found this out from his preliminary notes. He did say that the link 'brought us closer' and mentioned about the 'mutual feeling of wanting to keep each other safe'."

"Impossible..." Tsunade breathed, hazel eyes widening.

"Oh, but it is possible, ma'am. It's already unfolding before our eyes." Shizune said eagerly as she shifted on her chair. "Regular reports from Jiraiya-sama told us much. Orochimaru has...well...as Jiraiya-sama put it, Orochimaru _has grown soft_. He also observed that Naruto's anger for the Serpent has abated. He also said that they were more at ease with each other now. Orochimaru has long stopped complaining about his predicament. What could have done this except the link? I was thinking that Yondaime thrashed this jutsu and never introduced it to the public because of ethical reasons. He could not simply link with all of the enemies and expect a rare positive result such as what we're seeing now. It would also be seen as treachery by the other allied nations – Yondaime always had put Konoha's general welfare forward even though he did love his weird experiments."

Tsunade's right hand flew to her forehead. It all sounded...absurd...but...

"So you mean that the link..." the Godaime said.

Shizune nodded. "...yes. _The link will dissolve by itself when it is replaced by indestructible friendship between the linked ninjas_."

Tsunade rose and started pacing the room, frowning deeply. _The Yondaime IS mad! How can he possibly invent such a technique – it's never heard of before – Naruto and Orochimaru..._ Everything made her want to look at the door and check if Orochimaru wasn't really there, actually surrendering himself. The prospect made Tsunade swallow. The link coupled with Naruto's special gift...what could possibly happen? Thinking of the possibilities made her brain sag with thoughts. She needed a good shot of sake to clear her head. _No, this is all absurd..._ but it WAS happening! It WAS all unfolding before her in reality!

A knock made Tsunade jump. "Enter!" she said shakily.

The door opened and Sakura entered, panting. "I've...found out...who...who...the Fourth...linked with...!"

"Who? Speak!" Tsunade demanded.

Sakura swallowed and clutched her chest. "Uchiha...Obito...but..."

"But he's _dead_!" Tsunade exclaimed. She clutched her head with both hands. "Argh! This is all annoying me!" For a while there was only silence in her office, her two students looking at her, at a loss for words. And then, just as suddenly, the Godaime's head snapped up. "All right, get your things ready. We're going to see them. I want you both at the village gates at exactly twenty minutes from now!"

Shizune and Sakura both looked surprised.

* * *

Naruto burst into the kitchen rather violently, causing the adults to look up at him in surprise. Neji had been long relieved of his duties on the kitchen by Kakashi, who currently stood before the stove, armed with a cream-colored apron and wooden ladle as his cooking simmered lightly on the fire, causing a very pleasant smell to pervade in the room. The Hyuuga was currently sitting on the table, playing chess with Orochimaru and losing for the ninetieth time, thanks to the uncalled for tips from one green man named Gai. Jiraiya was standing by the window with his usual supply of coffee and newspaper.

"You all right, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked, rising.

"Am not!" the blonde declared loudly. "I'm bored! I want to do something!" He eyed Orochimaru eagerly. "Why don't we train outside? Please? Please?"

Orochimaru blinked and tilted his head sideways, thinking. True, Naruto's boredom had been bothering him since morning. He had to do something if he wanted to stop himself from being grumpy and causing unnecessary damage not only to the house but to their companions.

"All right. Give me a moment." That was all and the Serpent went to their bedroom. Naruto jumped up on his heels.

Kakashi quickly stole a disbelieving look toward Jiraiya, who gave him an I-told-you-so-but-you-don't-believe-me shrug. Neji leapt to his feet as well and looked hard at Gai. The green man acknowledged his student.

"Like what Lee said, youth won't wait for us!" he said, baring his teeth.

Neji smiled and quickly followed Orochimaru. A minute later and the four were walking out of the house, Neji and Naruto side by side and ten meters ahead of their mentors. Gai had a bulging pack of dinner on his back, grinning smugly as he watched the young Jounins arguing lively ahead of him.

"Ahh, youth! The epitome of one's existence!" Gai took a sidelong look at the silent Snake Sannin beside him. He swallowed. He still hasn't forgotten the punch that Orochimaru gave him – even until now his jaw creaked ominously whenever he yawned too widely. Ashes, the man was quiet. And only now was Gai starting to fathom how he ever became so pale. The man rarely spoke to him at all. It was as if Orochimaru decided he was invisible and therefore not worthy of any attention. Gai wanted to strike up a friendly conversation. "What do you think of youth, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru did not look at him. "Everybody's youth is a dream; a form of chemical madness."

Gai stumbled for a moment and gaped at the pale man. He had a great difficulty shutting his mouth. He fumbled for a few words. "Isn't it that almost everything great is done by the youth?" he countered. _Hah! He can't be able to refute that!_ Gai thought.

Orochimaru gave a dry laugh. "It's all that the young can do for the old, to shock them and keep them up to date. I see no greatness in that."

It took him a few moments to realize that he was gaping at the Sannin like a goldfish, and that they had arrived in the same dell where Naruto mastered Senei Jashuu. With the snow fading, the dell looked a nice place of freshness. Little green signs of life were poking through the ground, waiting for the further touch of spring. Even the dead pines exuded a musky feel – the feeling that they were starting to breathe again.

"A good spar between you two will be in order," Orochimaru instructed. "Do not hold back."

Naruto scratched his head. "What if Neji hits me? You get hit too."

"As long as you don't hit Naruto in the face, Neji."

"Understood." The young Anbu said.

"All right!" said Naruto, tumbling backward and assuming his usual fighting stance – that of a fox ready to pounce. Red Chakra flared around him while Neji activated his Byakugan and unsheathed his katana.

"Power to the youth, Neji!" said Gai, doing the nice-guy pose.

The two Jounins launched themselves against one another and the spar began. Orochimaru sat down on a piece of flat rock jutting out from the thawing snow, golden eyes following the fast blurs that were Neji and Naruto. Gai watched too, content to be standing with his arms folded across his chest. The first hour of the sparring passed by in silence, unless you counted Naruto and Neji's verbal sniping. Every now and then Orochimaru grunted, telling Gai that Naruto was hit. And then shuriken and kunai alike flew around – there were silver flashes from Neji's katana and a sudden flare of red from Naruto.

Gai looked at Orochimaru, hoping to talk to him again, when he noticed that blood was starting to drip from the Serpent's bandaged right arm. He opened his mouth to call off the training but Orochimaru shook his head.

"Tell me, sir, why are you sacrificing yourself so?" he inquired.

"...because I want to." Orochimaru replied, wondering why the hell the man asked such an obvious question.

"Naruto has grown! He is in the prime of his youth, on the way to his greatness!" Gai said passionately.

"I surmised as much." Orochimaru said. "And the fact that he once barely reached my chest and now he threatens to get past my head...kid seems to have a freaking stock of growth hormones in his body..."

Gai winced as if he'd been punched in the gut. He stared hard at the pale man beside him. Orochimaru's face was smooth and cool as you please, but his voice was dripping with such sarcasm. Was the man insulting him?

"Sir, why do you talk like me that way?" Gai demanded.

Orochimaru's eyes bulged for a moment and he coughed blood into his left fist. He carelessly wiped the blood on a towel he brought along. Naruto shook his head vigorously as he stood up and launched himself toward Neji again. There was the clang of katana hitting kunai. "I talk to everyone this way." He replied as he reached for a bottle of mineral water and drank from it.

"It seems you are sarcastic most of the time. Tell me sir; in what way do I displease you?" Gai asked.

Orochimaru did not like conversations that much. He eyed the Jounin levelly. "Well...the fact that you are wearing that horrible, disgusting and blinding green spandex...merely tops the list."

Gai gaped, and there was an "Ow!" from the young Jounins. Neji had tripped upon hearing Orochimaru's words, and Naruto was hard-put trying to stop his laughter.

"Sir, don't you know that green is the color of youth?" Gai declared.

Orochimaru spread his hands. "Why, I can say that I am very lucky that I am old. Yes indeed."

Gai did not like where this was heading. "Sir, if you are going to insult me, then do it to my face!"

Perfect, one-liner black eyebrows rose. "Well, if you say so." Orochimaru coughed and smiled at Gai. "Get the hell off my back, _freak_. Thank you." And then he returned to watching Neji and Naruto, who were now rolling on the ground, all thoughts of training forgotten.

"Sir, just to let you know, I don't care whether you like me or not!" said Gai, pointing an accusing finger toward the Sannin.

Orochimaru threw back his head and laughed very hard; very hard in fact, that tears of hilarity trickled down his cheeks. "Hmf...of course you do..." He laughed. He rose. "Else you wouldn't have talked to me and such. All right, we're going home." And he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Aww, come on!" Naruto protested. "It's still too early – ughk!" Pain blossomed in his chest, and the blonde was reluctantly dragged by his master. Neji shrugged, sheathed his sword and followed after them. Gai glowered at the back of Orochimaru's head before finally following suit.

The walk back to the house was uneventful except for Neji and Naruto's conversation about how much they'd progressed. The sky was starting to fade into orange when they arrived, and Neji immediately noticed three pairs of heeled sandals that weren't there when they left.

"WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS FLATSCREEN!" an all-too-familiar voice rang.

Neji paled. "Oh...oh no...she's here!" he gave a frightened squeak.

The four stood frozen by the door as Jiraiya tried to calm down Tsunade. Apparently the toad man was failing.

"You see, Tsunade...it was Christmas...and...erhm...we had our bit of fun...but...but something, well, something happened...it was an accident – it wasn't the boy's fault entirely..."

"But where are Naruto and Neji?" said a voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Sakura-chan's here!" the blonde burst out excitedly. "She's really here!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY TELEVISION, I SAID!" Tsunade screamed. It was followed by a loud crash, and Kakashi came running from the kitchen, still in his apron. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST! THAT COST ME OVER 300, 000 RYO! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"What's going on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto demanded.

"Tsunade's killing Jiraiya!" Kakashi answered as he dashed out of the house for dear life.

Neji was trembling behind Naruto. "I...I really don't think it's a good idea if she sees me here..." he squeaked.

"It wasn't me!" Jiraiya protested from the kitchen. There was another crash that sounded horribly like Gai's favorite food bowl smashing against the wall. "It was the Hyuuga boy! He kicked it! Orochi-kun and I tried to do something but the screen was beyond repair and -! AAAAAGHHHH!" Jiraiya burst out from the kitchen, horror plastered onto his face.

"Everybody..." Orochimaru said calmly. "_Run_."

There was no need for that because even before Jiraiya showed up, they were already a good fifty meters away from the house – and still running like mad. Naruto and Orochimaru were at the head of the pack, finally outrunning Kakashi as they neared the village. Naruto very nearly tripped over a rock but Orochimaru quickly grabbed him by the collar and slung the fox-boy onto his shoulder. Naruto bounced up and down wildly from his vantage point, having a good view of the shrinking house behind them.

"Raging Tsunade is never good!" came Orochimaru's panting voice. "Run while you can and never look back!"

Jiraiya zoomed past them, screaming, to be followed by Gai and Kakashi. Orochimaru looked wildly around for somewhere they might hide – but the only shelter was a gigantic redwood to his left. The Serpent shot out his tongue to grab a branch, and hoisted himself up to the safety of the canopy along with his student.

Neji knew he should stop the rampage or their happy house was gone forever. The shivering Anbu knelt in front of the raging Hokage, eyes shut and arms over his head. "I did it! I'm sorry! I'll pay for it! I promise I will, even though I have to work myself to death! Please spare the food and the PlayStation! I beg you!"

Neji still did not open his eyes when Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and dangled him a few feet above the ground. "Too right you will! That television cost me half of my Jounin life and I will not see it to waste!" The Godaime shrieked.

That was when the poor Hyuuga remembered that his monthly salary as an Anbu was only 3,000 ryo a month. He paid for everything from his food, gear and apartment rental – and this left him with a meager 200 ryo to spare. He suddenly had a very nice vision of hanging himself in the bathroom.


	14. Snake, Toad and Slug

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter XIV: Snake, Toad and Slug**

* * *

Tsunade placed her emptied mug of green tea on the table, sighed and lifted her gaze to the five men before her. Nobody talked, and Hyuuga Neji was the only one who kept his head bowed, his long hair carefully screening his face from view. For a moment Tsunade regarded the young Anbu with pure spite. She didn't feel sorry for him at all. And to think he had potential – he was the youngest Anbu squad leader since the legendary Uchiha Itachi. He vowed that he'd work himself to death then she would help him fulfill that oath. Her Samsung flatscreen had been overly expensive. Prices going on a continuous hike were far from giving the Hyuuga Anbu a good time. Jiraiya was waiting for her to speak. Kakashi and Gai were both watching her, waiting for what she had to say. Orochimaru was busy looking up at the roof. She glared at the piece of crystal resting on his white chest. Darn that Naruto! What was he thinking, passing on her family's heirloom to this snake-brained maniac? Strangling Naruto would come later; the loud blonde was currently busy harassing Haruno Sakura and Shizune in the living room.

"So. How are you all faring along?" the Godaime asked.

"Oh, we're doing good!" Jiraiya answered eagerly.

"I like it here." Kakashi replied, eyes curved joyfully.

"Youth brought me here!" Gai answered dramatically.

Orochimaru merely twiddled his thumbs and started to hum an unfamiliar tune. He still was resolutely refusing to look at her. Neji kept his head bowed. Tsunade sighed and looked hard at each of them.

"Many things have transpired in Konoha since you men went here." She said. "Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, has arrived on the pretense of doing politics, whereas in truth he'd been invited by one Uchiha Sasuke."

"Now, that can't be good." Kakashi murmured.

"What happened?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Do you need to ask?" Tsunade said dryly. "Of course he confronted me about Naruto. I told him the truth."

Silence. Even Neji looked up, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"What did he say?" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade shrugged. "He paled and started cursing Naruto with the most colorful oaths I've heard in my life since going to the Rock Country. However I'm pleased to say that he fed Nara and Uchiha's illegal search party with false information. He returned to his country two days after the Christmas party."

"Why, that's good enough to hear." Kakashi said in relief, bringing out his Icha Icha Tactics book and opened it to his bookmarked page. Gai nodded beside him.

"We have also come up with startling things about your linking, Orochimaru." Tsunade said, eyeing the man across her. "Can't you be bothered to hear what I've got to say?"

The Serpent blinked slowly and met Tsunade's eyes. Jiraiya coughed surreptitiously into his fist.

"We've found out that Uzumaki Arashi had once linked with Uchiha Obito when he first invented the Chakra Link." Tsunade explained. Kakashi dropped his book, Jiraiya's eyebrows rose and Orochimaru blinked slowly yet again. Gai looked confused. "Shizune has also come with an interesting hypothesis that the Chakra Link was a jutsu that was consciously invented by Yondaime-sama to...induce friendship." She glared at Orochimaru.

Kakashi tilted his head to one side. "Now that you mention it...I did remember seeing both Arashi-sensei and Obito acting like weirdoes one day. They couldn't go far from each other and whenever Obito was feeling exceedingly hyper, Arashi-sensei became jumpy it was very annoying to watch him. Rin suspected something of course, but we had no idea that they were linked..."

Tsunade nodded. "But Obito is very far from helping us now." She did not avert her gaze from Orochimaru's face. "Besides, Shizune guessed that the link will dissolve on its own. Arashi's notes confirmed this to us. However, when your link with Naruto will dissolve, we cannot know. But what is important is that we have an answer. We...will leave the link alone until it dissolves by itself, seeing as it superbly resists all efforts to sever it."

Orochimaru shrugged. The Serpent's indifference finally got to the Hokage's nerves.

"Can't you even say something?" Tsunade snapped.

There was a flick of purplish tongue across pale lips. "What should I say? Am I supposed to thank you for all your troubles?"

Tsunade's face darkened, and Jiraiya hurriedly tried to stop the oncoming rampage. He chuckled nervously and had an arm around Orochimaru's shoulders. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Orochi-kun, what a rude thing to say! Ha ha ha ha! Yes, rude indeed! Erm..."

Gai rose and nodded pointedly toward Neji. "I think we should prepare dinner..."

"Good idea." Kakashi said as he nimbly leapt to his feet. "Come on, Neji..."

"I'm on it..." Neji nodded as he rose and swept his long hair out of his eyes.

The three disappeared into the kitchen, with Neji sliding the door shut behind him as he went. There was a shout of laughter from the living room; Tsunade assumed it was Shizune's voice. It was followed quickly by Sakura's shrill "**_BAKA_**!" and Naruto's annoying cackle. Orochimaru choked for no apparent reason and started giggling into his bandaged hand. Tsunade watched him with eyebrows furrowed against one another. The Serpent giggled and giggled until he finally had to bury his face into his damaged hands. His shoulders were shaking. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, but the perverted hermit gave a resigned shrug.

"What have you been doing here, then?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "The Hyuuga boy and Naruto are catching up on training every afternoon. Orochi-kun's taught the boy a new jutsu and will resume on the following weeks..."

"What jutsu!" Tsunade demanded.

Orochimaru looked up, a beautiful blush on his cheeks. "Relax, I haven't taught him anything like Kuchiyose Edo Tensei... just Senei Jashuu...and I'm planning to teach him Katon Karyuu Endan next...and Chidori as soon as I get the hang of it...I've only seen Kakashi use it once, so..."

"Since when have you started teaching to anyone?" Tsunade said testily.

Orochimaru absent-mindedly picked on a lock of his hair. "The boy's good. We're both bored. Put one and one together and you get two, Tsunade."

Jiraiya shut his eyes. He did not like where this was heading – no, not at all. He remembered all too vividly that wild confession episode with the sake. Orochimaru loved Tsunade, and by the looks of it, loved her with everything that he was. Jiraiya did not need an other drinking session with the Serpent to guess that he loved her still. The frog summoner seriously hoped that Orochimaru's blushing had something to do with whatever Naruto was doing in the living room with Shizune and Sakura. He swallowed nervously.

"Jiraiya, what is wrong with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. "He seems to be much more sarcastic than the last time."

Jiraiya could not answer. All that escaped his mouth was an odd gurgle that sounded oddly like a clogged sink being fixed with lots of squelching. Tsunade frowned at the two of them. She sighed.

"Get out, the two of you, and bring me Naruto."

Orochimaru rose first and left the room. Jiraiya was slower on following. For a moment Tsunade was left alone, thinking very hard. Something was just not right here. Orochimaru had become much stranger. Naruto's protests sounded, and soon enough the blonde was pushed inside by Jiraiya's hand. The door slid shut.

"Sit down, Naruto." The Godaime instructed.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed, and his lips curled into a pout as he reluctantly obeyed. He had been obviously having the time of his life with Sakura. For a moment Tsunade glanced at him.

"Tell me. What is my necklace doing around Orochimaru's filthy neck?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes remained narrowed. "You gave it to me, old crone, and as such, I may do whatever I please with it. I gave it Orochimaru-sensei as a Christmas gift."

_The nerve_! Tsunade glared at the boy. He looked eerily like Orochimaru as he sat before her, what with his jaws set firmly and arms folded across his chest. How long before the Link dissolved? She would not have Naruto acquiring Orochimaru's traits through this link of theirs.

"I suppose I will have to consider my grandfather's necklace as a lost cause, then." She said. "Naruto, I have known that you can read Orochimaru's thoughts through the link. I want you to tell me what he is thinking right now."

Naruto's eyes returned to normal. He looked at her as if she were mad. He scratched his nose. "You wouldn't want to know. Really."

"Do his thoughts involve a lot of blood, fire and my head on a pike?" Tsunade laughed. "Spit it out, Naruto, I'm used to threats."

"It isn't like that at all." The fox-boy answered. He looked severely uncomfortable, as if he were being asked to divulge a very ugly secret. "It doesn't involve the destruction of Konoha or your death."

Tsunade leant forward, intrigued. "Tell me what it is, Naruto!"

"I won't." the fox-boy answered resolutely. His jaw jutted out in determination. "Yes, I won't."

"You dare disobey a direct order from your Hokage, Naruto?"

"Say what you want, I still won't tell you."

"I will stop sending you food supplies."

"Then we will live off rats and mushrooms."

"I will revert your rank to Genin."

"I still won't!"

"I will not send you a refrigerator!"

"Try again, old crone!"

"I will order Sakura to stop being your friend!"

"Duh, like Sakura will obey you!"

"I will tell Iruka to stop giving you allowance!"

"You're losing your touch."

Tsunade's eyes flashed. "I will order Ichiraku ramen to never ever sell to you again."

Naruto gaped at her. But... "Like I care for a bowl of ramen!"

Tsunade grinned. So he thought he could win against her on blackmailing and coercion, did he? "Fine...then I'd have to nominate Uchiha Sasuke instead to become Rokudaime Hokage in my place."

Naruto's blue eyes flashed indignantly. "No fair! All right, I'll tell you!"

Tsunade's grin widened. "So what is Orochimaru thinking?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Promise me you won't kill me or anything."

"All right, deal." Tsunade replied. "What is he thinking?"

Naruto scratched his head and muttered, "Ch, how troublesome!"

"Naruto, I'm waiting."

Silence. And then Naruto took a very deep breath.

"He's thinking of kissing you."

* * *

Sakura looked up just in time to see Naruto enter the kitchen, looking very afraid. The pink-haired kunoichi's eyebrows rose as she helped Shizune fetch some food bowls and chopsticks from the cupboard. Naruto was clutching his chest as he sat by the counter where Neji was busy chopping up some stalks of celery.

"What happened to you?" Neji inquired. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Scary! Scary, scary, scary, scary!" Naruto mumbled in horror. "I thought I was dead for sure!"

"What are you talking about now?" Kakashi demanded as he tasted his teriyaki.

"I thought she was going to kill me, honestly!" Naruto burst out. "Tsunade-baachan asked me what Orochimaru-sensei was thinking...and I told her...the way her eyes blazed, I could almost feel my neck breaking!"

Neji, Sakura and Shizune looked at each other in confusion.

"So what was the thought about, exactly?" Gai asked.

"Don't ask me to repeat it!" Naruto sobbed tragically. "I won't say it again!"

"All right, all right, keep your hat on!" Neji said.

Naruto bit his lower lip. "What's for dinner, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Teriyaki and a sushi platter." The Sharingan wielder answered.

Naruto gave a great sigh of relief as he rose to help Sakura with the bowls. "All of this thinking made me hungry!"

* * *

"JIRAIYA! OROCHIMARU!"

There was a clatter as plastic CD cases jumped out of human hands and onto the tatami floor.

"Hurry up and put them away, Orochi-kun! Tsunade will kill us if she sees!"

"So what will we watch next? The one with the bunny?"

"No, no, that's boring! I'd like the one with the whip..."

"Your choices are way too boring than mine! Why can't we see the one with the bunny costume?"

"You always like your bunnies! You're the one who's corny!"

"**_JIRAIYA! OROCHIMARU!_**"

"Egad, hurry up, Orochi-kun!"

"I would've hurried up if I can manage it, dolt!"

"Tsk, she's here – shove 'em under Kakashi's bed, quick!"

The doors to the bedroom slid open just in time as Orochimaru swept the rest of the porn material under Kakashi's futon. Tsunade stomped into the room, fists planted on her hips as her eyes blazed. Jiraiya tried very hard to look innocent, but he failed to wipe off the trickle of blood that flowed from his left nostril. Orochimaru only had to school his face into blankness.

"JIRAIYA, **_OUT_**!" Tsunade shouted.

The perverted hermit was only all too happy to comply. Jiraiya did not close the door. Orochimaru rose slowly.

"What's the problem?" he asked calmly. Did she see the porn material? He was sure he slid them all under Kakashi's futon before she slid the door open...

"I thought you were beyond that level!" Tsunade said in a shaking voice. She jabbed a finger hard into Orochimaru's chest, making the Snake Sannin grunt. "I thought – I thought at least – that you're not like – not like _Jiraiya_! You're _disgusting_!"

Orochimaru felt air take leave of his lungs. _Did she see?_

"OOOOH, you're disgusting! Pervert! Pervert! Perveeerrrrttt!" Tsunade hissed as she drummed her fists onto his chest.

"What under Manda's shredded snakeskin are you talking about, Tsunade?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I asked Naruto what you were thinking of!" Tsunade said accusingly. "I thought it would be the normal thoughts of a criminal! I thought you were planning to destroy Konoha, or even kill me! YOU PERVERT!"

Orochimaru did not answer for a while. "Well...what did he tell you I was thinking of?"

Tsunade looked up at him with tears clinging to her lashes. "You pervert!" she hissed softly. "And to think I respected you!"

"I'm not like Jiraiya." Orochimaru said softly as he cupped her chin with his hand. "I'm more subtle than he is."

Tsunade gave a sob and glared at him. Orochimaru leant forward, but she didn't move. _Forward_...she still did not hit him though he expected her to. _Forward_...she was still as beautiful as ever. _Forward_...how come he ever thought of abandoning Konoha? _Forward_...did he still have a chance? _Forward_...she had freckles; little cute dots of brown on creamy skin. _Forward_...she WILL hit him afterward.

His lips had barely made themselves comfortable on her own when Shizune's scream knocked the world into chaos.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I HOPE IT'S A BOY!"

Tsunade gave a horrified moan into his mouth and pushed him off. Orochimaru blinked, trying to fix his now madly-buzzing brain. Tsunade's voice rang inside the house.

"SHIZUNE! SHIZUNE, COME BACK HERE – IT WASN'T WHAT YOU WERE THINKING OF!" The voice was pleading, desperate.

Orochimaru touched his lips. He actually did it. He kissed her. And he did not get a fist in the face for a price. All of a sudden he felt as if he were a highly-excitable Genin again. His cheeks colored until he promptly fainted from the nervous tension.


	15. To Breathe Fire

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter XV: To Breathe Fire**

* * *

The new refrigerator was definitely a sight to behold. It stood a towering nine feet tall, its entire body made of stainless silver steel that was quite blinding, as commented by one Hatake Kakashi. It also had a built in water dispenser that Jiraiya had been all too happy to play with – he very nearly flooded the house if it wasn't for the combined efforts of Gai and Neji to stop him. Orochimaru did not dare go near the refrigerator because it made weird whirring sounds whenever he wanted to take some water. The Serpent made it a point to ask anyone kind enough to do the task for him. Naruto found this behavior peculiar, but then, he knew that his mentor was a technophobe.

Kelvin, as Kakashi called their new company, sat comfortably in the kitchen, and the ninjas could not help but gape at it every time they ate. It became the subject of many eccentric but faintly interesting conversations.

"But it looks like a big coffin...It'd be perfect to use in Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, I expect."

Jiraiya sighed. "Orochimaru, you worry too much."

"Do you think it'll eat spandex-wearing idiots?"

A certain, thick-eyebrowed Jounin choked over his miso soup. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think it won't rise up upon midnight and kill all of us?"

"It's just a refrigerator, Orochimaru-sensei. Surely you have one in your village?"

"Well, no...we only use those Styrofoam boxes filled with ice..."

"You're hopeless."

The other object of attraction was the handy video camera Shizune had 'secretly' sent in the package. At first Neji wanted to throw it away since it was hastily wrapped in brown shipping paper, but Naruto stopped him as he found a note that seemed to have been taped to it but got detached in the delivery process. It was written in Shizune's miniscule kanji, and it read: _I'm sending this to you because it's a precious thing, and Tsunade-sama wants it to go to waste by dumping it in the pawnshop for money. Please take good care of it. I'd rather see it in your hands than see it eaten by a slot machine._

Neji had personally taken custody of the camera, becoming obsessed with recording everything that transpired in their happy house. And the word everything literally meant _everything_.

"This is a nice spring day, minna-san, and let's see around if we have some interesting footage to uncover."

The view offered a glimpse of the house's main aisle as Neji walked down it, holding the camera at face-level. Naruto comes out of the bedroom on the left side of the screen, yawning. The blonde does not seem to notice that his boxers were still several inches low of covering the right side of his behind. Neji chases him and the view on the came bounces up and down.

"And we see Naruto's...behind."

Naruto hears this and angrily turns around. "Put that away, Neji!" And then a crash is heard and the camera lies on the floor, offering a tilted view of the ceiling...until a pair of pale feet stops before it and unseen hands clumsily picks it off the ground.

"All right, what is the camera doing on the floor?" Orochimaru's voice sounds.

The young Anbu's obsession finally reached an unhealthy level (the young Anbu even succeeded on taping Kakashi while the Sharingan wielder was picking his nose as he sat on the toilet), and thus Gai decided to take matters into his own hands by tying his student securely on a chair and spent eight hours of lecturing him about youth. Neji's agonized screams could be heard from the kitchen, where the 'exorcism' took place. Orochimaru and Jiraiya decided that the camera should be put away for everyone's sakes, so the Snake Sannin swallowed it whole in one wet gulp. "That's so disgusting!" commented one fox-boy named Naruto as he watched his mentor burp and pat his belly merrily.

* * *

January finally ebbed into February, a rather depressing month for Naruto. The constantly climbing temperature coupled with the ever-hanging threat of Valentine's Day proved to be a spectacular source of stress. Kakashi and Gai, on the pretense of getting more food supplies, disappeared back to Konoha. Jiraiya followed two days afterward on the excuse that he had to take the 100th Icha Icha book to the publisher. Now, only Naruto seemed to be down in the dumps.

"You know, you're better off here, Naruto." Neji said patiently as he sewed up a nasty hole on one of his socks. "It's really boring on Valentine's day – even until now I can't understand what's supposed to be so special about it. I do get my share of those horrid heart-shaped pink boxes, but I'm no chocolate lover, Naruto. I mean..." the Hyuuga shrugged as the fox-boy gave a wail. "...I suppose I could _appreciate_ it if I were a dentist...the cases of decayed teeth seem to be on a hike on the week after it..."

"But the chocolate! And...and the girls!" Naruto said tragically, gesturing.

Neji merely shrugged and continued his sewing. Naruto turned onto his belly and started beating his fists onto the tatami floor, wailing about girls, Sakura and chocolate until Orochimaru finally had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" the Serpent screamed.

Naruto surprisingly did as what he was told and contented himself with beating his fist on the floor. Orochimaru stomped back to the bedroom, steam gushing out of his ears and his sleek hair bristling angrily. However, Naruto's grumpiness did not go to waste, because when Gai, Kakashi and Jiraiya came back (Naruto jealously glowered at the blushes on their cheeks) they had loads of chocolate and two Valentine cards that served their purpose of calming down the blonde. Gai told Neji that his fan club was disappointed and were at a loss as to where to drop off the chocolate for him. Kakashi also added that Sasuke had had trouble getting rid of the chocolates that were cruelly dumped in his house. Naruto cackled at that as he attacked his first chocolate bar.

The fox-boy was just preparing to tackle his Kisses when Orochimaru emerged from the bathroom clad in his trademarked clothing (you know, that one with the huge purple rope ribbon at the back?). "Naruto, come on, we're starting your training."

"Really? Yay!" Naruto leapt nimbly to his feet as he grabbed the bulging bag of chocolates on the floor. "Let's go!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the chocolates, but the blonde only gave him one of those famed ingratiating smiles. Orochimaru gave a resigned sigh and led the way out of the house. Kakashi cheerfully waved them good-bye but can't be bothered to look up from his Icha Icha.

"What are you going to teach me now?" Naruto asked excitedly as they walked down to the village.

"Katon Karyuu Endan." Orochimaru replied.

"And Chidori?"

The Serpent shook his head. "I haven't mastered it yet. It's hard studying a technique when you've seen it used only once."

There was a brief moment of blue eyes narrowing into slits. "Oh, okay..."

Orochimaru paused in his tracks. "Naruto, I'm surprised with you. You already have Rasengan in your arsenal and you still want to learn Chidori? Rasengan is way better than Kakashi's move."

"You think so?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Positive."

"Well..." Naruto leapt up. "All right then! I'll stick to Rasengan if you say so!"

For an answer Orochimaru gave him a fond – _fond!_ – smile. "Tell me what you know of the Katon Karyuu Endan."

Naruto absent-mindedly dug for some Toblerone in his paper bag. "Uhh...you need to inhale deeply before using it. And it involves a _huge_ amount of Chakra?"

"That is correct. Katon Karyuu Endan is known as the most powerful of the Katon techniques. Katon Goukakyu and all the others only follow it in the list. It uses an incredibly large amount of Chakra, Naruto. If you decide to use this technique in combat, make sure that you will hit. Sarutobi-sensei taught it to the three of us."

Naruto nodded vigorously to show he understood. Orochimaru continued explaining about the hand seals and the right procedures to do the jutsu well until they reached their favorite dell. Naruto deposited his chocolate package onto the ground and started practicing the hand seals first while Orochimaru stood not far from him, hands on his hips as he inhaled and exhaled deeply for a number of times.

"Naruto-kun, do you know how to swim?"

Naruto paused while on the middle of tightening his head protector. "Yes, why?"

"How long can you stay underwater?"

The blonde blinked in confusion. "I'd say fifteen minutes at most."

"Oh, that's good. So...ready?"

Naruto straightened up. "Ready anytime, sir!"

Orochimaru extended his hands forward, and Naruto helped him with the seals, albeit slowly, the blonde repeating each to himself as he helped his mentor form them. "Look closely, Naruto. Gather a great amount of Chakra in your chest, and afterward focus it out of your mouth in one long exhale. Do not take this lightly." Naruto nodded vigorously at Orochimaru's words.

The Serpent stepped away a little from his student and inhaled – inhaled like there was tomorrow because Naruto had had to blink his eyes and say to himself that he could never manage to inflate his own chest that big. He had a wild thought that his mentor might have choked on his own tongue or something – but Orochimaru let his breath out, only, it wasn't air that came shooting out of his mouth – but a great long flare of fire so big that the sky seemed red with the blaze.

_Katon Karyuu Endan!_

"Wow! WOW!" Naruto could only gape at the flames. "I so want to learn that!"

Abruptly the flames vanished as Orochimaru bent over, coughing and hammering his chest. Naruto was quickly beside him, at a loss for what to do, so the fox-boy just panicked.

"Sensei! Anything I can do? Are you all right!"

"W-water!"

Naruto quickly searched for the bottle of juice he remembered cramming in his package. "Here!"

Orochimaru quickly ripped off the cap and emptied the bottle in one gulp. The Serpent shook his head. "Whew! Been _very_ long since I last used Katon – very long in fact, it strained my lungs. I'm okay. Just a bit...out of breath." He inhaled hungrily and looked at Naruto. "Now you try."

Naruto stood with his feet spread apart and began forming the seals rapidly. As he did, he inhaled deeply, so deep that he thought he'd never inhaled properly all of his life, and did as what he was told. He used the Kyuubi's Chakra, of course – he had no intention of having his eardrums ringing for two whole days after this. The red-hot ball in his chest seemed to throb eagerly, wanting for a release. _Here goes!_

Naruto expelled his Chakra through his mouth, but nothing came except for a pitiful jet of fire that would not have been enough to boil tea in a kettle.

* * *

Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi and Neji watched the week unfold before their eyes with much amusement. Naruto was severely infuriated by the fact that he was unable to master Karyuu Endan in his three-day period estimate. Apparently his surprising success with Senei Jashuu got to his head. Kakashi mildly commented that Karyuu Endan was the strongest of the fire techniques and therefore would _really_ take time in mastering, but Naruto would have none of it. The started getting up before anyone else did and prepared breakfast, afterwards proceeding outside to resume his training. All day long the household would have a nice firework display outside their door. Neji thought it was good to increase Naruto's morale by trying to learn the jutsu with him, but it turned out to be a very bad business. The Hyuuga mastered the technique after just five days of watching Naruto do it, and the fox needed to toe the breaking point of his patience and pride.

It did not help at all because when Naruto was grumpy, Orochimaru was grumpy as well but three times as snappish. The Serpent glared at anything from Gai's eyebrows to his spoon and fork enough to melt them all if it were possible. Naruto, spurred on by jealousy over Neji's learning speed, trained harder than ever, ignoring the burns around his mouth. During those days Orochimaru took to covering the lower half of his face with a scarf or a towel. Naruto even started training at dawn, dragging his sleeping mentor along with his futon if needed. At the first time Orochimaru had very nearly freaked out when he woke up in the middle of the dell and not in the bedroom, happily squashed beside his sliding window.

"You're not gathering enough Chakra, that's your problem." Orochimaru said crossly one day as he sat on his futon while out in the middle of the little green valley.

"Not gathering enough Chakra!" Naruto repeated angrily, pointing a finger toward Orochimaru. "I'm already toeing my limits here! You have no idea how much breathing has become very hard for me!" He yelled. "All you ever do is order me around like I'm some houseboy scurrying around for chores!"

Orochimaru's pale face twisted. "You're having breathing problems! Well, woohoo, what a miracle! Because if you're having breathing problems, _what about me, eh_!" He rose and gestured toward himself bitterly. "What about me? Have you ever thought about me? All you ever do is complain when I'm teaching you something, and your pitifully clogged brain is forgetting how much pain I feel when you try to perform the jutsu correctly! Well wooooo! I have a happy life because breathing is like inhaling fire! _I'm burning inside!_" The Serpent shouted. "For once in your life stop thinking about yourself!"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but his blue eyes locked onto his mentor's bandaged hands. Blood was dripping from it again. The fox hung his head in shame. _What a shame indeed! I forgot how much he has to endure just for me to learn all this..._"I'm...you're...you're right." He paused. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sensei. I...I forgot..."

Orochimaru's face softened. "Forget it. Try again; failing is not a sin, Naruto. I myself took an entire year to master this." With that he folded his legs underneath him and gathered his blankets around him.

Naruto nodded, regaining his cheerfulness. He pivoted on his heels and shot flame from his mouth, which, his mentor happily noted, had been constantly getting bigger and more powerful than the last.

* * *

The last week of March dawned very hot all over the Fire Country. Kakashi and Gai returned to Konoha three days before because of a summons Tsunade sent them by fast ninja mail. Jiraiya had gone with them because he also received a letter from his publisher and had to fix a 'sensitive business' with the firm. Orochimaru expressed his opinion that Neji was indeed one tough guy to endure not going home for six months now. The Hyuuga colored slightly and laughed. To ease themselves from boredom Neji suggested they stage a barbecue for dinner, causing the three of them to stay up until twelve before they finally heaved themselves to the now mercifully-spacious bedroom and sleeping.

That morning Orochimaru was curled up near his usual place by the window, one bandaged arm above his head as he slept. The door slid open and Naruto entered, jacket open to reveal his sweat-slicked white shirt underneath. The blonde was breathing heavily, but a wide smile was pasted on his whiskered face.

"Sensei! Sensei, wake up, you have to see this! Sensei!"

"Naruto, you're up early again..." Orochimaru muttered sleepily as he stirred. "What is it...?"

"I've done it, sensei! I can do it!" Naruto declared excitedly as he bounced on his heels. "Come and see, quick -!"

Orochimaru sat up and started to rub his eyes while Naruto dashed back outside. The Serpent gave a mighty yawn and turned to Neji, who was still lying spread-eagled on his own futon, Naruto's brown sleeping cap perched lopsidedly on his head. Orochimaru got to his feet heavily and fixed himself some coffee in the kitchen before joining Naruto outside.

The blonde had already finished doing the hand seals and was now holding his breath and Chakra ready. The red flame of the Kyuubi's power danced around him. Orochimaru leaned on the door to watch as he sipped from his mug.

"_Katon! Karyuu Endan!_"

A huge and long flare of fire shot from Naruto's mouth, so high it seemed to touch the sky itself.

"Very good." Orochimaru murmured appreciatively. "Very good, Naruto-kun."

Panting, Naruto gave him a thumbs-up. "Let's go have breakfast! I'm starving!"

Laughing, Orochimaru beckoned his student forward, and when Naruto did, the Serpent had an arm around his shoulders and led him back into the house.


	16. Snake and Fox

* * *

**The Link **

**Chapter XVI: Snake and Fox**

* * *

There was something strange that morning. Orochimaru could feel the eccentricity of it jerk him out of sleep. The Serpent sat up and gave a wide yawn before rubbing his eyes. The entire house was silent except for Naruto's snoring. Wait a minute. Orochimaru stared hard at his student. Naruto was lying on his belly, his face squashed into his pillow as he snored into it. _What was so strange about that...? What...?_ Slowly, Orochimaru's jaw dropped open. _Wait...it's...it's..._ his damaged right hand flew to his chest. _That_was the thing that jerked him out of sleep. His chest was no longer felt oddly clogged as if he had just swallowed something and the thing refused to slide down his esophagus.

_The link...OUR link...it's gone..._

"Gone..." Orochimaru whispered the word. His golden eyes widened as he jumped out of his bed and ran out of the house on bare feet. He continued to run and run until he was sure he had gone beyond the fifty meter limit. And there was no pain. No unbearable tightening and no jerking...no invisible hand that tugged him irresistibly toward Naruto. He was..._free_.

But before he could wallow in his freedom, Orochimaru had to suddenly jump to his right to evade a kunai that would have lodged itself into his forehead. A cold, calculating expression took over the Serpent's face as four ninjas from the Rain appeared around him, cornering him completely. _What do they want with me?_ Orochimaru thought as he stared hard at each of his opponents, sizing them up and computing estimates with blinding speed in his head. His golden eyes finally rested upon the largest of the ninjas who cornered him. The...creature (Orochimaru could never think of it as a man)...was well over nine feet tall. The other three he could kill easily even without his jutsus, but this one...

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the famous Sannin Orochimaru?" Rat-face greeted as his fingers turned into blades.

Orochimaru ignored him. His mind wandered back to the boys. _Naruto and Neji!_ He made to run back to their house, but the big one barred his way by extending a muscled arm and punching the ground that led up to the climbing, craggy path. Orochimaru's eyes blazed as he glared at the creature.

"Get out of my way." He whispered in his most dangerous voice.

Rat-face sneered. "So it's true then! The great Snake Sannin Orochimaru _has grown unbelievably soft_!" and then man even dared to spit on the ground.

There was a crash and a billowing cloud of dust from the top of the cliff. Orochimaru felt his heart skip a beat. _Naruto! Neji!_ But the big creature stood in his way like a rock. _Tsking_ irritably, Orochimaru assumed a fighting stance as Chakra flared around him in a lethal glow.

* * *

Neji had been sleeping like a log a second ago. That is, until one silvery eye opened slowly and Byakugan was activated. Slowly, the Hyuuga sat up, all senses on full alert. The house was surrounded. Neji tiptoed up from his blankets and unsheated his katana. He then slowly made his way toward Naruto.

"Naruto..."

The response was quick. And excited. "I know. How many?"

"Just two."

The fox-boy gave a pout. "_Just two_! Are they underestimating us that badly?"

Neji smiled as he fixed the brown sleeping cap on his head. "Let's teach them a lesson, shall we?"

"Gladly!" Naruto bared his teeth eagerly.

And then Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him to safety by jumping away from the window, which exploded in a rain of wood and paper. There was a wild shout just as a very ugly Rain nin jumped into the room, what looked like a scythe raised ready in his hand. Neji immediately moved and the Hyuuga's katana slashed full force into the intruder's face. However the intruder vanished in a puff of smoke – and Neji ground his teeth. _Kage Bunshin! Damn it!_

Naruto jumped up from behind, right arm extended. "Senei Jashuu!" Six king cobras shot out from his sleeve to the original attacker outside. There was an agonized scream as venomous fangs buried deep into human face.

* * *

Orochimaru ran back to the house with all of his might, ignoring the huge drops of blood that fell from his dead hands and scratched feet. Panting, he finally reached the yard and could not help but give a long breath of relief as he saw Neji and Naruto standing before him, apparently unhurt. Naruto had his hands planted on his hips as he angrily kicked at a bloated corpse by his feet. Neji was wiping blood from his katana before sheathing it.

"How many of them attacked you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just two," Naruto snorted in disgust. He lifted his blue eyes to his mentor's worried face. "You?"

"Four." Orochimaru answered as he led the way back into the house. "Apparently they thought I should be first priority. Fatal mistake, that...they should have watched out more for the two of you."

They reached the kitchen and Orochimaru asked Neji to fetch the medical box, and the Anbu quickly obeyed after depositing his katana on the table. Naruto quickly fussed over his mentor's hands.

"What did you do?" Naruto demanded as he gingerly removed the soiled bandages.

"I had no choice." Orochimaru replied. "The biggest one of them was quite strong. I was hard put without any jutsu on me. Don't worry, I didn't use any." He added hastily as Naruto glowered at him. "It was just that...I couldn't avoid one punch and had to shield myself with my arms."

Neji came skidding back to the kitchen and Naruto started patching up his sensei. The Hyuuga, uneasy in the strained silence in the room, went over to the refrigerator to take out some bacon and eggs and started cooking breakfast.

"Who were those Rain ninjas? Why did they attack?" Neji inquired as he poured some cooking oil into the frying pan.

"To kill me, obviously." Orochimaru said with a mirthless laugh. "I don't know why they attacked you both, however." He gave a thoughtful frown.

Naruto straightened up and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "They mentioned my Kyuubi."

Neji and Orochimaru gave him a sharp, quizzical look. The blonde fox shrugged. "But of course I didn't waste time asking for details – I killed the damn trespasser right away."

"We aren't safe here anymore, if you ask me." Neji said matter-of-factly as he tipped the bacon and eggs onto a large plate and shoved it toward Naruto and Orochimaru. The Hyuuga briefly returned to the cupboards to take out a huge loaf of bread. He then sat down beside Naruto and started eating. But the Hyuuga froze just as he was about to bite into his sandwich. "Wait a minute." He turned his silvery eyes toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru nodded slowly, his mouth full of bread, bacon and eggs. "The link. It's gone, Naruto."

Naruto choked on his food and hammered his chest. Neji watched the two of them with an open mouth. Orochimaru hadn't reacted to Naruto's choking. The blonde turned to his mentor, eyes wide. "When? How?" he blurted.

"I don't know how," Orochimaru replied as he shoved some more food onto a new slice of bread and folded it. "When? Maybe last night. I woke up and it was gone – which is why I was able to go to the village without you."

Naruto didn't answer. He chewed on his food thoughtfully. Neji was the one who broke the silence again. "So it's true then. The link dissolves on its own. What do the two of you plan on doing now?"

Naruto and Orochimaru looked at each other for a very long time.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto grinned. "Of course we're going back to Konoha!"

* * *

Ichiraku ramen usually closed at nine in the evening, but tonight, it was still open and the clock told the owner that it would soon be eleven thirty. Truth be told he himself were in pajamas. He was smiling behind the counter as he watched a certain loudmouthed blonde eat his nineteenth ramen bowl for the evening.

"It's been seven months since I last saw you, Naruto." The man gave a fatherly smile. "What happened to you? And all of a sudden you came popping out of nowhere and pound on my door." Naruto was and would always be a special customer. The blonde could come here even at one in the morning with never to fear, and always with a ramen bowl ready to be served for him.

Naruto took a deep breath of satisfaction and laid the bowl down on the wooden table. "I went into a mission and afterwards a special training program!" he replied enthusiastically. He took out his bulging frog purse – Tsunade had given him a lot of money when she last seen him, adding to the surprising sum that Orochimaru gave him out of the blue. "So how much do I earn you?"

The man smiled as he cleared away Naruto's bowls. "Just 200 ryo. The ten bowls are my treat. Welcome back!"

Naruto blinked, and then a very big grateful smile appeared on his lips. "Wow! Thanks so much, oji-san!"

The man moved away to wash the dishes behind a partition screen. When Naruto came to his doorstep he hadn't been alone. He was accompanied by a pale man in Konoha's traditional Jounin garb, with his sleek black hair tied into a high ponytail at the back of his head. Naruto's mysterious friend did not speak but kept himself busy over his yakitori, smiling at Naruto every now and then. It wasn't his business, but...the man shrugged and opened the faucet. If Naruto did not seem troubled, he shouldn't worry about it as well.

"So where should we go next?" Naruto asked his 'companion' after they said good-bye to the Ichiraku's good owner and went back to the warm arms of the summer night. "I'm not yet sleepy, so..." he stretched his arms.

Orochimaru paused in his tracks as an idea occurred to him. "Do you know where Sarutobi-sensei is buried?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I do, but it's dangerous to go there, even at this late hour. Someone is always guarding the Hokage Memorial. Best chance you could have of saying hello to him would be the memorial stone in the training grounds."

"All right, sounds fine with me." Orochimaru replied. "But you have to...lead the way. I barely remember it."

Naruto laughed and started to run, Orochimaru closely following behind.

* * *

Sasuke did not know why his stomach chose such a godforsaken hour to remind him he didn't have time to have dinner earlier. Tossing his sheets aside, the cursing Uchiha lit the house and went to rummage for anything that might fill his complaining belly until morning. He met with nothing in his fridge; it came as a surprise because the Uchiha was sure he went for groceries just five days ago. Where the hell did all his food go?

Cursing, Sasuke took a moment to fix his hair before going outside the Uchiha compound, purse in his pocket at the ready. If he was lucky the grocery store in the eastern part of the city would still be open. He could grab a few oatmeal bars and some tinned peaches or so.

As he walked down the streets, thoughts conflicted against one another in Sasuke's head. Since that terrible episode with Kabuto, he had wanted so much to run away from Konoha and find Naruto himself (and drag him back here, even if he had to break the fox's bones!), but the universe had suddenly decided to interfere. It was as if everything in the world did not want him to find his friend. He was hit by a nasty bout of flu that stuck him to bed for an entire week. That was immediately followed by an A-class mission that went very badly on one part that he ended up in ICU 7 next. And now the Chuunin Exams were fast approaching and he could not break his word to his students. Sasuke glowered at a piece of rock on the ground and kicked it away.

He wondered how Naruto and Neji were. Neji was in a really big trouble the moment he came home. The Hyuuga would be very lucky indeed if he could survive the wrath of his Anbu squad, and after that he had to deal with the rest of his clan. Sasuke shook his head. Neji wouldn't probably end up in ICU 7 again after that.

"Naruto, where are you!"

* * *

It seemed darker in this part of Konoha. They were well out from the city, and the stars and moon provided the only light available. The big form of the memorial stone stood in front of them. It was very silent; not even a breeze could be heard whispering. Naruto stood in respectful silence and distance, watching as his mentor approached the stone memorial and kneel beside it. It was bad enough that they couldn't go to the actual grave itself, but this was better than nothing at all.

Orochimaru silently brought his hands together and started to say a prayer. Naruto tilted his head sideward and gave a small smile. His thoughts strayed back at the beginning – the start of every single miraculous change that had transpired. He wouldn't have thought he could do much work on a person everyone thought was hopeless and simply beyond any help. The link was gone now, and Orochimaru was soon going to leave...but Naruto was sure he'd miss the Snake Sannin. Besides, Naruto still needed last words to exchange with his mentor.

The blonde gave a start at a sudden sob that shattered the silence. Blinking, Naruto looked at the scene before him. Orochimaru was lying as a heap before the memorial stone, crying softly. Naruto took an automatic step forward, but a part of him said that it was best if he let his mentor alone like this for now. The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets and resumed watching in silence.

"...I'm sorry, Sarutobi-sensei, I'm so sorry..."

Naruto grinned. _Yep. He's changed._ _When I first met him the word 'sorry' had been ruthlessly scratched out of his vocabulary. It seems he's rewritten it now. _

It took Orochimaru thirty minutes to regain his composure. "Let's go, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. They walked in silence alongside each other. "Sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Will you still wage war against Konoha?"

"...To tell you the truth, Naruto, I haven't been confused as this all of my life. I don't know what to do next."

"Why not come back to us? You can stay with me in my apartment if you like!"

There was a laugh as Orochimaru had an arm around his precious student. "Naruto, Naruto...you're already seventeen and a Jounin and yet you still do not know the politics of the ninja nations. Your idea is most appealing to me right now, but I am afraid I will not be able to. I will never be able to. To come back to Konoha is to hand myself over to justice, and handing myself over to justice means my death. Do not get me wrong, I am not afraid to die now, thanks to you...but do you want me to die?"

Naruto stopped on his tracks and clenched his fists angrily. "I can talk to Tsunade-baachan and tell her that you've changed! And if I have to I'll talk to every head of the ninja nations – Gaara will understand – I will make them see that you're not evil now!"

Orochimaru shook his head sadly. "Naruto...you can't. There will always be people who will never be able to understand and appreciate your side of the story. The different Kages of the ninja nations will not trust me overnight, Naruto. I'm a criminal again. I will always be on the run. You can't do anything to change that."

Angry tears welled around the startling blue eyes. Naruto scrubbed them off angrily, but strangely, wiping them only made them gush out more. _Stupid tears! Why are you all coming out now!_ "I will change the world if I have to!" He cried. "Darn it, if only I'm Hokage right now...if only I had Tsunade-baachan's power – I will, I definitely will!"

Orochimaru could not say anything.

"One day, when I'm Hokage!" Naruto sobbed. "When I'm Hokage, Konoha will be ready for you! I'll welcome you back myself! I'll – I'll work hard to make the people see! They'll believe me! I know they will!"

"Naruto...you should not use your power to force people to believe in what you believe in." Orochimaru said gently. "You should never, ever shackle the free will of your people. I learned that from you."

Naruto's lower lip trembled. "I'll go with you!"

Orochimaru laughed. "No, Naruto. That is something I will not allow, even if I have to kill you. Your place is here in Konoha, not by my side. You will become Hokage one day. You should not leave your country just for me."

Naruto bowed his head. "What about my training?"

"Oh, I am sure we can meet every now and then along the borders." Orochimaru smiled. "Provided I am not too busy in my own country, and you are not too busy with your missions."

Naruto looked up. "You give me your word?"

"I give you my word." Orochimaru reached up and removed his old Konoha head protector and handed it to Naruto.

The blonde bit his lower lip. _It seems inappropriate, but..._ he threw himself around his mentor in a tight, farewell hug. "I'll miss you, sensei! I will not stop trying to make the people see that you've changed! I promise, I will let you walk inside Konoha again with nothing to fear!" He buried his face into Orochimaru's Jounin vest.

"I will miss you too, fox."

They pulled away after a moment. Naruto tried very hard to regain his cheerfulness. "Before you go, let's have one last stroll around. Please?"

"All right."

* * *

Sasuke went out of the grocery ten minutes later with a plastic bag filled with oatmeal bars and tinned peaches. He was just wondering whether to start teaching Konohamaru Chidori on the morrow when he stopped dead on the street, his inky black eyes locking onto something straight ahead. It was Naruto. He would not forget that blonde head and whiskered face. Naruto was smiling widely and talking cheerfully to a...Sasuke felt a surge of anger. Orochimaru looked like a normal Jounin, what with the vest and his hair into a ponytail, but he would never deceive Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha's groceries dropped to the street.

"NARUTO!" he shouted.

Naruto and Orochimaru stopped in their tracks at the sight of him. But Naruto was quick to recover from his shock. The blonde immediately grabbed the Serpent by the wrist and started to run away.

"NARUTO, COME BACK!" Sasuke yelled as he accepted the chase. "Why are you with that traitor, Naruto? NARUTO!"

Naruto gave him a strange look and performed the seal for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A hundred Narutos poofed into existence, barring the Uchiha's way. The Serpent and Fox disappeared into the next street. But Sasuke was not giving up as he formed the seals for Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu. One massive flare of fire cleared Sasuke's way. The raven-haired Jounin immediately rounded the same street himself, but it was a dead end. Naruto and Orochimaru were nowhere to be seen. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Sasuke leapt to the walls and roofs of the adjoining buildings and continued the chase by Konoha's rooftops.

Meanwhile, Naruto was fast leading his mentor to a safe escaping ground by the southwestern forested area of the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke's expression upon seeing him with Orochimaru gave him the bitter proof of what his mentor had said about him being a criminal again. Naruto bit his lower lip so hard it bled.

"Wait!" the fox said, holding out an arm. "Wait, sensei, give me your hands. Kage Bunshin!"

There was a puff of smoke as fifty Orochimarus and fifty Narutos materialized. Naruto immediately turned to the clones. "All of you pair up and go into different directions, quick! Distract Sasuke! Keep him off our backs in the meantime! Hurry up!"

"Do as the boy said," Orochimaru instructed his clones, who nodded eagerly.

Fifty Orochimaru-Naruto pairs scattered around Konoha. Meanwhile the originals sped off into the southwestern direction side by side. Orochimaru saw a second pursuer jump out onto a roof far east of them. He quickly signaled for Naruto to stick close to him.

"Why, sensei?" the fox asked at once.

"It's Kabuto." Was the only reply.

Naruto's lips thinned but did not say anything.

* * *

Akamaru barked suddenly, making Kiba sit up reluctantly and rub his sleep eyes. The dog-boy fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was two o'clock in the morning. Groaning, Kiba yawned. "What was that for, Akamaru? And I was having a nice dream, too..."

But the dog ignored him. Akamaru kept barking at Kiba's window. Senses clearing, Kiba frowned at his seemingly innocent window as he pulled out a kunai from his under his pillows. "Who in the name of...wait, I know this scent...!"

There was a loud crash as Naruto and Orochimaru burst into Kiba's room through his window. Akamaru was barking like mad, and Kiba leapt up, ready to kill, his eyes wide in shock. But Orochimaru and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, and the smoke barely cleared when a fuming Uchiha Sasuke came skidding in after them.

"Damn it, Kage Bunshin again!" the Uchiha hissed.

"S-Sasuke!" Kiba burst out. "What the hell are you doing exploding out of my window at this godforsaken hour -!"

"There's no time to explain!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes were blazing Sharingan red. "Come and help me – Naruto's back! Quick!" That was all and the Uchiha leapt out of the window.

"I...but...well...what..." said Kiba, flustered. "My window, you! You're going to pay for my window! Akamaru, come on!" They both followed Sasuke outside.

* * *

Naruto leapt from the high wall and landed safely onto the ground, Orochimaru quickly beside him. Fear coursed rapidly inside the fox, but not fear for himself but fear for his mentor. The fox turned to his mentor.

"Hurry, sensei, Sasuke's already woken half of Konoha with his racket! I don't want you caught, sir! Please, leave!" Naruto said urgently.

Orochimaru nodded. "Take care of yourself, Naruto – always train hard – give your best!"

"I will sir, please go! _Go_!"

And then Kabuto landed not far from them. The notorious medic was glaring at Naruto, but the blonde ignored him.

Orochimaru pulled Naruto into a tight hug, making Kabuto gape. "Take care, Naruto. I will continue being your mentor, I will train you – I will help you become Hokage! Promise me that you will become Hokage for yourself, for me and for the people of Konoha!" And he gave Naruto a kiss on the head protector. Kabuto swayed heavily on his feet. _Orochimaru-sama!_

"I will become Hokage, sensei! I promise I will, and I will make you come back to Konoha one day!"

Orochimaru pulled back and peered at Naruto's face for the last time. "I will see you again. Good-bye for now, Naruto."

He stepped back, Kabuto quickly beside him. He gave Konoha's walls a last look before he turned on his heels and fled into the darkness. Naruto watched him and Kabuto as the shadows gradually thickened around them...and then they were gone.

Naruto looked at the head protector in his hands. The symbol of the leaf etched upon it never held more meaning for him. The fox smiled.


	17. Epilogue: Icha Icha 100

* * *

**The Link **

**Epilogue: Icha Icha 100**

* * *

"So what happened to the house?" Kakashi inquired as he sat beside Naruto one fine summer day in Ichiraku ramen.

The fox-boy shrugged. "Oh, it's still standing, don't worry. Neji sealed it off with an easy jutsu so nobody would dare wander inn and steal our stuff. And Tsunade-baachan did say that we could come back there anytime we want – it was better than watch her house slowly rot off anyway."

"Did you ever get an inkling why those Rain nins attacked you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't care. I have enough on my back what with the Akatsuki guys."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Why did you let Orochimaru go?"

Naruto looked at him as if he were mad. "What are you saying? He's my sensei. There's no way I'll let him be hanged!" the fox replied stubbornly. He poked his ramen idly. "Besides...he gave me his word that he won't go attacking Konoha anymore. I trust him, Kakashi-sensei."

The Sharingan wielder gave a resigned sigh and decided not to push the matter further. Naruto got really scary if you argued past his patience. _So you trust Orochimaru would no longer attack, huh?_ They would all have to wait and see then. Naruto's work on the Serpent was still to be put to the test. Tsunade was not very happy when she found out that Naruto let Orochimaru escape. And they were in Konoha when it happened, too! Oh, the irony...

"I heard from Gai that you made Anko faint the other day." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "What the hell did you do?"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "I showed her one of my new techniques. She fainted on the spot as cobras peeked out of my sleeve and said hi to her."

"Ohayo..." said a fatigued voice.

Naruto and Kakashi turned around, surprised, to see Hyuuga Neji enter Ichiraku's clad in his full Anbu suit. Neji looked worse for wear – there were dark circles underneath his eyes and Naruto noted that his cheeks deflated for a few crucial centimeters. Neji sat down on Kakashi's other side and ordered a sushi platter.

"Still working hard to pay back Tsunade's flatscreen, eh?" Kakashi smiled at the Anbu.

Neji nodded wearily. "Five missions every day, Kakashi! Five! And I thought I saw the last of those D-ranked chores when I had been Genin! And that's still not counting in my Anbu assignments..." the Hyuuga gave a pitiful moan as he pillowed his head onto his armored arms.

"I'm sure you'll be able to pay it back one day, Neji." Naruto said pleasantly.

"I sure wish..." the Anbu squeaked.

Another unexpected customer burst in on the ramen stand. It was Konohamaru, looking very excited over something. He was clutching a golden hardbound book that Naruto recognized at once as Icha Icha Paradise 100. Konohamaru seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hey! Did you see Sasuke-sensei?" the Genin demanded.

Kakashi, Naruto and Neji shook their heads. Konohamaru was just about to leave when Naruto rose.

"Wait, Konohamaru, can I see your book?"

The black-haired Genin gave him the book as if handing out his firstborn son. Kakashi and Neji stood up and crowded behind Naruto. Their jaws dropped open in perfect, unrehearsed unison.

"It's the best of the bunch!" Konohamaru said passionately, his eyes bright. "You wouldn't believe the mess I got into by the bookstore just to get one of those! The publisher just released it this morning, and the line outside the bookstore is still growing and growing! Do you have any idea who the cover girl is? _She's the most beautiful woman in the world_!"

Kakashi went blue at the comment, and Neji had to cover his mouth with his hand. Eyebrows twitching, Naruto looked hard at the cover. Orochimaru was certainly unrecognizable on the book. Icha Icha Paradise was etched at the top in a great, loopy red script, and Orochimaru looked like he – no, she – was blowing the huge 100 toward the reader.

"Aren't you getting one, Kakashi-sensei?" Konohamaru exclaimed. "The stocks are fast running out!"

The Sharingan wielder shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll pass it up."

"WHAT? Hatake Kakashi, _not buying Icha Icha 100_!" Konohamaru repeated, aghast. "Call a medic team, quick! He's gone mad!"

Kakashi shuddered and went to pay for their food. Neji cackled and returned to his meal while Naruto handed the book back to Konohamaru.

"So you think she's the most beautiful woman in the world?" Naruto sneered.

"Yes, she is! Nobody can rival that face! And that pale, creamy skin beats even the finest porcelain! Oh, I think I'm in love! Bye, Naruto-niichan!" that was all and the hyper Genin dashed out of the restaurant, screaming for Sasuke.

Naruto returned to his seat, cackling. "How do you think they'd react once they find out who the mysterious cover girl is?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if the medic squad's kept busy by heart attacks." Neji commented. "I'll be damned a thousand times over in hell before I buy that book."

Kakashi only shuddered some more and refused to talk. Naruto laughed at the expression on his face.

* * *

"SASUKE! SASUKE, COME ON, QUICK!"

The Uchiha looked up at the high-pitched squawk that came from one Jounin named Nara Shikamaru. "What?" he demanded.

Shikamaru quickly shoved a golden hardbound book under his nose. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the voluptuous black-haired cover girl. The Uchiha immediately grabbed the book from Shikamaru's hands to gape at it. "I-it's out! Where did you get this? When? Why? How? It's out! IT'S OUT!"

"Yes it is! Yes it its!" Shikamaru answered just as eagerly. He snatched the book from Sasuke's trembling hands and rubbed his cheek against the cover girl's face. "She's so pretty! She's so lovely! She's the best of them all! I WANT TO KNOW HER NAME! I want her to be my girl friend! OOOOOOOH!" He planted a sloppy kiss on his book.

"I – must – get – my – own – copy!" Sasuke choked out. He pivoted on his heels and dashed toward the nearest bookstore.

"Sasuke, wait! You won't be able to get a copy if you didn't reserve for one! Hey!"

But the Uchiha was already too far away to hear. Shikamaru shook his head and resumed kissing the book in his hands.

* * *

Kabuto was giggling like a boy as he made his way down the shadowy hallways of Orochimaru's house in the Hidden Sound village. There was a rather flat, squarish box in his hands. He giggled some more as he came to a stop before Orochimaru's door and gave an excited knock.

There was a timid "Enter!"

Kabuto went inside as he ripped the brown paper from his package. A golden hardbound book fell into his clammy hands and the medic gave a gasp of wonder. "So pretty!"

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked. The Serpent was busy writing a petition-of-sorts on paper. "If you came here just to annoy the hell out of me, I suggest taking your useless butt from the room before I kill you." He murmured.

Kabuto managed to glare at the back of Orochimaru's head. "Orochimaru-sama, it's here!"

Frowning, the Serpent looked up from his writing. "What? What is here?"

The silver-haired medic was shaking with excitement as he handed out a golden, hardbound book. Raising one eyebrow, Orochimaru took the book and turned it around in his hands. His eyes got so big that they could have popped out of their sockets.

"Isn't she pretty, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said tearfully. "I've never seen a face so...so angelic! And her complexion! And her...her boobs!"

For some reason Kabuto could not understand, Orochimaru suddenly snapped. Roaring, the Serpent ripped the book into shreds and stomped and spat onto the pieces on the floor.

"BLASTED PIECE OF RUBBISH! DAMNATION! DISGRACE! SHAME OF MY FLESH AND BLOOD! WORTHLESS BOOK! ABOMINATION! CURSED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!"

"My book! Noooooo!" Kabuto wailed as he tore at his hair. "My precious Icha Icha book! Noooo!"

"THAT BOOK IS NOW BANNED FROM MY COUNTRY HENCEFORTH!" Orochimaru shouted. "ANYONE WHO IS CAUGHT TO POSSESS SUCH A BOOK WILL BE BURNED ALIVE!$$#$#$#$$$#!"

Cursing vehemently as if there was no tomorrow, Orochimaru left the room. His angry footsteps sounded behind him. A sobbing Kabuto was left to pick up the pieces of his destroyed book.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara looked up expectantly from the paper he had been reading. One of his many body guards entered with a package in his hand.

"Give it to me, quick!" said Gaara, eagerly extending both hands forward.

The brown paper came away fairly quickly. Gaara smiled the tiniest of excited smiles as he ran his hand delicately on the golden cover. "Did you have a hard time getting this for me?"

"Oh, unbelievably so, sir. There was a riot in the bookstore."

Gaara felt a hint of evil satisfaction that did not show on his face. "Was Kankurou there?"

"Yes. But he was unable to grab himself a copy because the bookstore ran out of stocks five minutes before he got his turn on the counter. I must say that Master Kankurou was the start of the riot."

The young Kazekage gave an evil laugh. "Oh, I will make him suffer. He did not lend me his 99th book because I had suffered the out of stock problem. Now it's his turn on the spits! I will not lend this book to him, and he will suffer miserably as he watches me read it to his face!"

"Kazekage-sama is cruel."

Green eyes fixed onto the Sand Jounin. "Oh yes. I am cruel."

Anybody else who would have seen Gaara at that time would say that he was the perfect image of evil as he sat on his enormous swivel chair, clutching the golden book close to his chest and teeth bared in a feral smile.

* * *

Sasuke was complaining loudly as he made his way back to his house, Shikamaru had his arm around the Uchiha, trying his best to comfort the raven-haired Sharingan user.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Why! Why did it have to run out of copies just as I came forward? I don't understand! They cheated me! They didn't want me to buy one! Nooooo!"

"Come now...look, I'll lend you mine as soon as I finish reading."

"Shikamaru! Really?"

"I promise, mate."

"Ooh, my savior! Thank you!"

"No problem!" and then as an afterthought, "Ch, only because your complaining is way too troublesome!"

The two Jounins walked side by side, exchanging ideas about who the cover girl might be and how pretty she was. Oh, if they only knew...

**The End**


End file.
